侍 : Cloud of Sparrows
by Ndasmu Bergelora
Summary: Apakah kemampuan mengetahui masa depan bisa menguntungkan atau justru membawa malapetaka? Ini kisah tentang pergolakan zaman, perbenturan timur dan barat, budaya dan norma, agama dan dogma, kehormatan dan kemanusiaan. M for heavy plot. Slight Akakuro! RnR please. Cover not belong to us.
1. I : Bintang Bethlehem

**侍 : Cloud of Sparrows**

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Samurai: Kastel Awan Burung Gereja / Cloud of Sparrows: An Epic Novel from Japan © Takashi Matsuoka**

 **We don't have the plot and the characters**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fiksi ini**

 **Warning: OOC! Edo AU! Genderbend! Oreshi!Akashi**

* * *

 **Baru (1 Januari 1861):**

 **I. Bintang Bethlehem**

 _Kala menyebrangi sungai asing nun jauh dari tanahmu, lihat-lihatlah riak air di permukaan, dan amati jernihnya air. Cermati pula tingkah laku kuda. Tetapi, waspadai serangan tiba-tiba yang tidak disangka._

 _Ditanahmu, di jeram yang kau kenal akrab, tajamkan pandanganmu pada bayang-bayangan di seberang sungai, dan amati pergerakan alang-alang. Dengarkan desah napas kawan terekatmu. Waspadalah akan adanya musuh dalam selimut._

 _ **Suzume no Kumo**_

 _ **(1491)**_

* * *

Tetsuna pura-pura tertidur, nafasnya dalam dan tenang. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, orbs sewarna langit bersembunyi di bawah bulu mata yang tak bergerak. Dengan indranya dia tahu, lelaki yang berbaring disampingnya terbangun.

Ketika lelaki itu berpaling menatapnya, Tetsuna berharap dia akan melihat dirinya. Rambutnya yang secerah langit musim panas tergerai acak-acakan di alas tidur. Wajahnya yang sepucat salju musim semi, bersinar dengan bantuan cahaya bulan. Badannya yang berlekuk-lekuk indah dibawah selimut sutra yang halus.

Salju pada musim semi mungkin perumpamaan yang tak sebanding dengan dirinya, bahkan jauh berbeda. Tetsuna tumbuh di sebuah desa nelayan pinggiran, jauh dari kata kawasan elit. Pipinya berbintik, walau sangat sedikit. Sedangkan salju musim semi tidak berbintik. Namun, tetap ada sinar bulan yang menutupinya. Lelaki itu bersikeras Tetsuna memiliki wajah yang bak rembulan. Lagipula, dirinya tidak berani menentang dan mengatakan tidak setuju kepada lelaki itu.

Tetsuna berharap lelaki itu memandang ke arahnya. Tetsuna adalah orang yang anggun, meski tidak dengan rambut selepas bangun tidurnya. Apa yang akan pria itu lakukan? Apa dia akan memandangi kecantikan polosnya sampai puas? Ataukah dia akan tersenyum, menunduk dan membangunkannya dengan belaian-belaian menggugah hasrat? Ataukah seperti biasanya, lelaki itu akan dengan sabar menunggu mata Tetsuna terbuka sendiri?

Terkaan-terkaan seperti itu mengganggu pikiran Tetsuna. Berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Seijuuro ternyata tidak melakukan satu pun persangkaan Tetsuna. Dia malah berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dia bertelanjang dada di depan jendela, membiarkan dinginnya fajar menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulitnya dan fokus memandang apa pun yang ditangkap oleh visinya. Satu dua kali dia menggigil, tapi enggan beranjak untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju.

Tetsuna tahu bahwa ketika remaja, Seijuuro pernah menekuni latihan bela diri demi membuatnya terlihat sempurna seperti yang ayahnya inginkan. Pria merah itu pernah menjalani latihan bersama dengan para rahib di Puncak Gunug Hiei. Mereka terkenal menguasai teknik pembangkitan panas tubuh yang membuat mereka tahan berdiri di bawah guyuran air terjun yang sedingin es selama berjam-jam. Tetsuna mendesah pelan, yang dibuatnya seakan gerakan yang wajar dalam tidur. Berusaha keras menahan tawa yang hampir keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Jelas sekali bahwa Seijuuro belum menguasai teknik pembangkitan panas tubuh sebaik yang ada di dalam ekspetasinya. Desahan Tetsuna yang biasanya memperdaya pria, ternyata tidak mempan terhadap Seijuuro. Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, Seijuuro mengambil teleskop kuno, menariknya hingga panjang maksimal, dan membuat fokus ke teluk. Tetsuna merelakan dirinya untuk merasa kecewa.

Tetsuna melihat Seijuuro yang berdiri di depan jendela. Seijuuro pasti akan menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Tetsuna sudah bangun, jika tuannya itu merasakan hawa keberadaannya yang setipis benang itu. Barangkali hawa tipisnya itulah yang menjelaskan mengapa tadi Seijuuro mengabaikannya saat terbangun, dan mengabaikannya lagi sesaat setelah ia mendesah. Dia memang tidak menyadari Tetsuna.

Seijuuro memang tidak seberapa tinggi. Dan, caranya membawa diri sangat kaku dan terlalu banyak pandangan yang mengintimidasi. Bahkan Tetsuna sempat meragukan dia tidak suka bermain-main, apalagi bermain wanita. Tanpa baju, tubuh itu memiliki garis-garis otot yang menandakan keseriusannya dalam menjalani pelatihan bela diri.

Kini, sangat sulit baginya untuk tetap berpura-pura tidur. Maka, Tetsuna membuka matanya. Ia memandang figur Seijuuro yang sedang sibuk sendiri di depan jendela. Apa pun itu yang telah menarik atensi Seijuuro pasti sangat menarik karena benar-benar menguras perhatian Seijuuro. Setelah beberapa saat, Tetsuna berkata dengan maksud memecah konsentrasi Seijuuro, "Tuanku, anda gemetaran."

Mata Seijuuro terus memandang teluk melalui teleskop. "Sayangnya, tidak. Aku kebal terhadap dingin," katanya. Berusaha menyangkal tuduhan.

Tetsuna beringsut dari ranjang dan mengenakan _kimono_ miliknya. Dia meengeratkan _kimono itu_ pada tubuhnya, berusaha menghangatkan sebisa mungkin sambil berlutut dan mengikat rambutnya. Ah, pasti pelayannya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mengembalikan tatanan rambut seperti biasanya. Namun, untuk saat ini, ikatan longgar sudah cukup. Tetsuna mengambil kimono milik Seijuuro. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Seijuuro dengan langkah pendek-pendek agak diseret seperti wanita terhormat Jepang kebanyakan, kemudian berlutut dan membungkuk saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari Seijuuro.

Dia membungkuk untuk beberapa saat, tidak mengharapkan perhatian darinya, dan Seijuuro memang tidak memperhatikannya. Lalu, Tetsuna berdiri, menyelubungkan _kimono_ yang ia bawa ke bahu Seijuuro. Seijuuro membiarkan _kimono_ itu tersampir di bahunya. "Ini, lihatlah."

Tetsuna mengambil teleskop yang diulurkan padanya dan meneropong teluk. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang telah menarik seluruh perhatian Seijuuro tadi. Ada sebuah kapal layar bertiang tiga. Kapal yang baru tiba itu lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan kapal angkatan laut asing, juga tidak memiliki dayung dan cerobong uap. Di sepanjang dek kapal, tidak terlihat sandaran senjata dan meriam.

Meski terlihat kecil dibandingkan kapal angkatan laut asing, kapal layar itu dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran kapal Jepang. Tetsuna berkata, "Kapal saudagar itu belum ada di sana saat kita tidur semalam."

"Kapal itu memang baru saja membuang jangkar."

Tetsuna menengok ke samping kanan, "Apa itu kapal yang anda tunggu-tunggu?" tanyanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Mungkin." Seijuuro sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Sedang menunggu terpenuhinya sebuah ramalan, dan ramalan memang biasanya tidak terpenuhi.

Tetsuna membungkuk dan mengembalikan teleskop. Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana lagi. Dipandangnya kapal-kapal asing yang bertambah itu. "Kenapa orang-orang asing itu sangat ribut tadi malam?"

"Mereka merayakan malam tahun baru."

Alis Tetsuna bertautan, bingung dengan jawaban Seijuuro. "Setahu saya malam tahun baru masih enam minggu lagi."

"Untuk kita. Kita baru memasuki awal tahun setelah matahari melewati titik balik musim dingin pada tahun ke-15 Kekaisaran Komei. Tapi, bagi mereka tahun baru telah tiba," jelas Seijuuro. Tetsuna mengangguk-angguk pelan. " _1 January_ ," Seijuuro berkata dalam Bahasa Asing yang Tetsuna tidak pahami. "Kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?" Tetsuna menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

Lalu kembali ke Bahasa Jepang, "Waktu berlalu lebih cepat bagi mereka. Karena pengetahuan mereka yang lebih maju dari kita. Lihat saja, mereka sudah merayakan tahun baru sementara kita baru akan menghitung mundur enam minggu kedepan." Seijuuro memandang Tetsuna dan tersenyum. Kejadian yang amat langka.

Mata merah delima itu kembali mengara ke kapal-kapal ke teluk. "Mesin uap menggerakkan mereka, baik pada saat badai menerjang ataupun laut tenang. Meriam yang dapat menembak bermil-mil jauhnya. Senjata api untuk setiap tentara. Selama tiga ratus tahun, kita memperdaya diri sendiri dengan terlalu mendewakan pedang, sementara mereka sibuk berusaha agar lebih efisien. Bahkan, pikiran mereka pun lebih efisien. Sementara kita sangat suka dengan hal-hal yang disamarkan. Kita terlalu bergantung pada hal-hal yang tersirat, bukan tersurat. Seperti main kucing-kucingan."

"Apa efisiensi sedemikian pentingnya, Tuanku?" Tetsuna bertanya.

"Ya dalam perang, dan perang akan terjadi."

"Apa itu ramalan?"

Seijuuro menggeleng, "Bukan, hanya akal sehat. Orang-orang asing itu pergi ke berbagai penjuru dunia dan mengambil semua yang mereka bisa jarah. Nyawa, harta, tanah, dan wanita. Mereka merampas dengan rakus. Mereka tidak asing dengan yang namanya menjarah, membunuh, dan memperbudak."

"Sungguh berbeda dengan para Bangsawan Agung negeri ini," ucap Tetsuna.

Seijuuro tertawa singkat. "Maka menjadi tugas kami para bangsawan untuk menjamin semua bentuk penjarahan yang mereka lakukan di Jepang. Yang bisa melakukan itu hanya kami. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin kami menamai diri Bangsawan Agung?"

"Kalau begitu, saya merasa aman mengetahui perlindungan yang demikian besar. Saya akan menyiapkan air untuk mandi anda, Tuanku," Tetsuna membungkuk.

"Terima kasih."

"Bagi kita saat ini adalah jam anjing[1]. Kalau bagi mereka sekarang jam berapa?"

Seijuuro melihat jam yang ada di atas meja. "Sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih sepuluh menit"

"Tuanku, apakah anda memilih mandi pada pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh atau pada jam anjing?" Seijuuro kembali tertawa dengan tawanya yang ringan akibat humor yang baru saja Tetsuna lontarkan. Tetsuna sempat berpikir, dia suka mendengar Seijuuro tertawa. Karena jarang sekali lelaki itu tersenyum, apalagi tertawa seperti sekarang.

Tetsuna membungkuk kembali untuk menghormati pria di sampingnya, lalu mengambil tiga langkah mundur ke belakang dan menjauh. Tetsuna dapat merasakan jika Seijuuro tengah mengawasinya. "Tunggu sebentar." Tetsuna tersenyum. Yang telah mengabaikannya selama beberapa saat tadi kini menghampirinya. Tergoda, eh?

.

* * *

.

Pandangannya menyapu sebuah daratan yang padat dosa, tempat ia dikirim untuk menyebarkan ajaran agama yang dia anut kepada orang-orang Jepang yang berada dalam kesesatan. Dalam perang penentuan, para samurai Jepang pasti akan menjadi prajurit yang kuat jika mereka mau menerima Kristus dan menjadi tentara Kristen sejati. Tidak takut mati, lahir untuk berperang, mereka adalah martir yang sempurna. Itu adalah masa depan yang ideal, apabila memang ada masa depan. Tidak, pasti ada masa depan.

Saat ini, keadaannya tidak terlihat menggembirakan. Jepang adalah tanah yang dipenuhi sundal, para tunasusila, dan pembunuh. Tetapi, dia adalah pendeta yang mempunyai Firman Sejati yang akan menyokongnya dan dia akan menang. Kehendak Tuhan pasti terjadi.

"Selamat pagi, Jason."

Suara wanita itu dengan cepat melelehkan kemarahannya terhadap para penentang Tuhan, dan sebagai gantinya gairah mengerikan tengah bergejolak dalam otak dan tubuhnya. Tidak, tidak, dia tak akan menyerah terhadap nafsu yang hanya berlaku kepada hewan liar saja. "Selamat pagi, Alexandra," balasnya. Silver berusaha keras membangun dinding pertahanannya saat berbalik memandang Alexandra. Alexandra Garcia adalah pengikutnya yang paling setia. Silver mengusir pikiran tentang apa yang belum ia lihat dari Alexandra. Tubuh polos wanita itu.

Oh, godaan dan tipuan daging. Gairah yang lapar yang ditimbulkannya, api kegilaan yang ditimbulkan oleh daging dengan nafsu membakar. "Mereka yang hanya mencari kesenangan tubuh semata hanya akan mendapatkan tubuh kosong; tetapi, mereka yang mencari kepuasan ruhani akan mendapatkan kesenangan ruhani." Silver tanpa sadar mengucapkan hal itu keras-keras, sampai dia kembali mendengar suara Alexandra.

"Amin," kata Alex.

Pendeta berkulit gelap itu merasa seakan ampunan dan keselamatan yang telah dijanjikan pergi menjauhinya. Dia harus mengusir semua pikiran tentang tubuh elok. Silver kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke Edo. "Tantangan besar bagi kita. Begitu banyak pendosa di sana."

Alexandra tersenyum. "Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan tugas ini, Jason. Kau benar-benar hamba Tuhan sejati."

Rasa malu menjalari Silver. Apa yang dipikirkan wanita yang penuh rasa percaya ini jika dia tahu gairah yang selama ini ia pendam saat wanita itu sedang bersama dengannya? Silver berkata pendek, "Mari berdoa bagi orang-orang yang tersesat itu," lalu berlutut di dek kapal. Alexandra ikut berlutut di dekatnya. Terlalu dekat sehingga Silver bisa mencium wangi parfum wanita tersebut. Sungguh godaan di pagi hari.

.

* * *

.

Di tempat pengamatan laut menara Istana Edo, sebuah teleskop buatan Belanda sebesar meriam utama armada angkatan laut Inggris terpasang diatas tripod buatan Prancis yang sangat rumit sehingga mampu melakukan pengukuran secara sangat tepat. Saat jam anjing bergeser ke waktu jam babi[2], mata Aomine Daiki mengintip melalui teleskop besar itu. Teleskop tidak diarahkan ke ruang angkasa, tetapi diarahkan pada puri para bangsawan agung di distrik Tsukiji. Meskipun mata mengintai para bangsawan dengan teleskop, pikiran Daiki justru melayang ke tempat lain.

Merenungkan sejarah pemerintahan di tanah ini, Daiki menyimpulkan bahwa _Shogun_ saat ini, Iemochi, mungkin adalah keturunan Tokugawa terakhir yang mampu memegang kehormatan tertinggi. Daiki bertanya-tanya, siapa yang akan menjadi _shogun_ selanjutnya? Sebagai komandan polisi rahasia _shogun_ , Daiki bertugas untuk melindungi rezim Tokugawa. Tugas Daiki adalah melindungi negara, sebagai abdi setia Kaisar.

Kesetiaan adalah prinsip paling dasar seorang _samurai_. Bagi Daiki, yang telah melihat makna kesetiaan dari berbagai aspek apalagi menyelidiki kesetiaan seorang _samurai_ juga merupakan tugasnya semakin lama semakin jelas bahwa masa-masa kesetiaan terhadap seorang tuan akan berakhir. Pada masa mendatang, kesetiaan harus ditujukan pada sebuah sebab, prinsip, gagasan, bukan pada seseoran atau klan tertentu.

Daiki mengubah fokus teleskop dari puri-puri mewah ke arah dermaga yang terdapat banyak kapal asing. Enam dari tujuh kapal yang membuang jangkar adalah kapal perang. Orang-orang asing. Mereka yang telah mengubah segalanya. Dimulai dengan yang pertama adala kedatangan armada dari Amerika yang dikomandoi oleh si hidung bekok sombong. Kemudian diikuti oleh perjanjian dengan bangsa-bangsa asing yang mempermalukan Jepang, karena perjanjian itu memberikan hak kepada orang asing untuk masuk ke Jepang tanpa harus tunduk kepada hukum yang berlaku. Keparat.

Sama saja seperti disiksa dan diperkosa dengan cara yang paling mengerikan, tidak hanya sekali namun berkali-kali. Sementara pribumi Jepang dituntut untuk tetap tersenyum, membungkuk, dan mengekspresikan terima kasih. Tangan Daiki mengepal seperti sedang menggenggam _katana_ miliknya. Betapa melegakannya jika ia berhasil memisahkan kepala dari tubuh semua orang asing itu. Suatu hari nanti, Daiki yakin.

"Tuanku," terdengar suara asistennya, Sakurai Ryo, dari luar pintu.

Daiku menyahut, "Masuk." Dengan berlutut, Ryo menggeser pintu hingga terbuka, membungkuk, masuk dengan tetap berlutut, menutup pintu dan membungkuk lagi. Daiki jadi lelah sendiri melihatnya.

"Kapal yang baru datang adalah **Bintang Bethlehem**. Berlayar dari San Fransisco lima minggu lalu. Kapal ini tidak membawa bahan peledak ataupun senjata api, dan tidak satupun penumpangnya diketahui menjadi agen pemerintah asing, anggota militer, ataupun kriminal."

"Semua orang asing adalah kriminal," tukas Daiki. Katakanlah Daiki adalah orang yang paling anti dengan orang asing.

"Ya, Tuanku," Ryo menyetujui. "Yang saya maksud adalah tidak satu pun penumpang yang tercatat melakukan kejahatan sejauh yang kami ketahui."

"Itu tidak berarti apa pun, Ryo. Pemerintah Amerika terkenal tidak bisa mengatur dan melacak kegiatan warganya. Wajar, sebagian besar warga Amerika buta huruf. Bagaimana pemerintah mau mendata tindak kriminal mereka jika setengah dari pencatatnya sama sekali tak bisa membaca dan menulis?"

"Benar sekali." Ryo hanya bisa membenarkan perkataan Daiki.

"Siapa lagi penumpang kapal laknat itu?"

"Tiga misionaris Kristen, dengan ribuan Kitab Injil edisi Bahasa Inggris." Misionaris rupanya. Itu membuat Daiki khawatir. Orang-orang ini sangat galak dan kaku dalam hal yang mereka sebut 'kepercayaan'. Bertentangan dengan apa yang ada di tanah ini. Di Jepang, masyarakat di sebuah daerah mengikuti kepercayaan yang dianut oleh bangsawan agung mereka.

Jika sang bangsawan agung menganut ke salah satu sekte Buddha, rakyatnya juga berpedoman kepada sang Buddha. Jika sang bangsawan menganut _Shinto_ , rakyatnya juga _shinto_. Dan apabila sang bangsawan menganut keduanya, seperti yang kebanyakan terjadi, mereka akan menganut keduanya. Selain itu, setiap orang juga boleh menganut agama pilihannya. Tak sedikit juga yang mempercayai apa yang terjadi di dunia lain. _Shogun_ dan para bangsawan agung serta Daiki tak peduli dengan dunia lain itu hanya peduli dengan dunia yang satu ini.

"Siapa yang akan menerima para misionaris bangsat ini?" tanya Daiki. Rahangnya mengeras. Ryo mulai gemetaran.

"Ba-bangsawan Agung Akaoka. Maafkan hamba, Tuanku."

Daiki memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menarik napas lalu dibuang keras-keras, dan menahan dirinya. Bangsawan Agung Akaoka. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sering mendengar nama itu lebih daripada yang dia inginkan. Lelah telinganya menangkap nama itu. Daerah kekuasaannya kecil, jauh, dan tidak penting. Bangsawan lain punya daerah kekuasaan yang lebih besar daripada Bangsawan Agung tersebut. Namun, seperti saat ini, sebagaimana selalu terjadi di masa-masa tak menentu, Bangsawan Agung Akaoka memainkan peran penting yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan posisinya yang sebenarnya.

Tidak penting apakah Bangsawan Agung Akaoka adalah seorang pejuang tua dan politisi yang penuh tipu muslihat seperti mendiang Lord Masaomi, atau seorang penggemar seni dan _shogi_ tak berguna macam turunannya yang terlalu sering bersantai ria, Lord Seijuuro. Gosip yang beredar selama berabad-abad telah berhasil menaikkan status mereka dari derajat yang seharusnya. Gosip tentang kemampuan melihat masa depan yang mereka miliki.

"Kita seharusnya menangkap si cebol merah itu ketika terjadi peristiwa pembunuhan Wali Kaisar."

"Pembunuhan itu adalah perbuatan kaum radikal yang anti orang asing, bukan simpatisan seperti Bangsawan Agung Akaoka," kata Ryo. Daiki tak suka dengan kalimat Ryo barusan. "Lord Akashi sama sekali tak terlibat, Tuanku."

Daiki mengerutkan dahi. Perkataan Ryo barusan seolah-olah mengejeknya yang anti orang asing dan membela Bangsawan Agung Akaoka yang dia tidak suka perangainya. "Kata-katamu mulai terdengar seperti orang asing bagiku, Ryo."

Menyadari kesalahannya, Ryo membungkuk rendah. Memohon perampunan atas kesalahannya. "Ampun, Tuanku. Hamba salah bicara."

"Kau menyebut fakta dan bukti, seakan-akan keduanya lebih penting daripada yang ada di hati manusia."

"Mohon ampun sebesar-besarnya, Tuanku." Wajah Ryo masih menempel di lantai. Permukaan kayu licin itu mulai basah karena keringat Ryo yang menetes-netes.

"Jika seseorang, terutama bangsawan, tidak dianggap bertanggungjawab terhadap apa yang mereka pikirkan, bagaimana peradaban bisa bertahan terhadap gempuran para barbar?" Daiki menghela napasnya kemudian berkata, "Dan, berdirilah Ryo. Aku tidak kuat melihatmu terus membungkuk. Aku terlihat seperti orang yang gila hormat jika kau terus menempel seperti cicak di lantai."

"Ya, Tuanku." Ryo mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan memandang Daiki takut-takut. Masih merasa sangat bersalah. "Apakah saya harus mengeluarkan perintah penangkapannya?"

Tawaran Ryo tida digubris. Daiki kembali memandang ke arah teleskop. Kini, dia memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah kapal yang Ryo sebut sebagai **Bintang Bethlehem**. Teleskop buatan Belanda itu memungkinkan Daiki bisa melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di dek. Untuk ukuran orang asing, pria itu sangat jelek. Wajahnya penuh dengan garis-garis penderitaan, mulutnya mengerut membentuk seringai, kulitnya yang lebih gelap dari milik Daiki sendiri. Seorang wanita berdiri di sisinya. Kulitnya cerah dan mulus, kontras dengan pria di sampingnya. Wanita itu pasti juga buruk dan liar seperti orang asing kebanyakan menurut Daiki. Mereka berdua mengatakan sesuatu sambil mendekap tangan di depan dada. Seperti sedang berdoa secara Kristen.

Merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang dia pikirkan, Daiki pikir dia terlalu keras terhadap orang asing. Tentu saja tidak perlu ada penahanan. Bangsawan agung yang akan berurusan dengan para misionaris itu terkenal dengan kesetiaan para _samurai_ -nya yang fanatik. Usaha penahanan sama saja menyulutkan api diantara mereka. Bisa-bisa mengundang gelombang pembunuhan yang melibatkan bangsawan agung lainnya, dan menimbulkan perang saudara yang akhirnya menjadi kesempatan emas orang asing untuk menginvasi juga menginjak-injak harga diri Jepang.

Jika Bangsawan Agung Akaoka harus disingkirkan, harus menggunakan cara yang cerdas. Cara-cara yang sudah mulai direncanakan dan disiapkan oleh Daiki. "Belum perlu," kata Daiki. Baru merespon tawaran Ryo. "Biarkan Lord Akashi bertindak sesuai keinginannya saat ini, kita tunggu saja siapa yang dapat kita jaring."

.

* * *

.

Pistol ada di tangan kanan dan pisau di tangan kiri, bahkan sebelum matanya terbuka. Gold terbangun dengan kaget, teriakan berdengung di telinganya. Bias mentari samar-samar menyusup ke dalam kabinnya, menimbulkan bayangan yang bergerak-gerak. Dia sendirian di dalam kabin. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kabin. Kapal ini tidak tenggelam ataupun dibajak. Untuk beberapa saat, Gold berpikir telah mengalami mimpi buruk lagi.

"...Karena itu tunggulah Aku, sabda Tuhan, hingga hari Aku bangkit..."

Gold mengenali suara menggelegar itu. Itu suara Silver dari dek diatasnya. Dia menarik napas dan meletakkan semua senjatanya. Pendeta itu mulai lagi, meneriakkan ancaman neraka dengan suara yang mungkin saja dapat memutus pita suara.

Gold bangun dari ranjangnya. Dalam beberapa jam, dia akan berada di pantai, di daerah asing yang buka tanah kelahirannya. Gold menikmati sensasi aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh berat senjatanya di tangan. Colt Army kaliber 44 Model Revolver dengan laras sepanjang tiga puluh senti. Hanya dalam sedetik, Gold dapat menarik senjata seberat satu kilogram itu dan menembakkan peluru timah di dalamnya, tepat mengenai badan orang dalam jarak enam meter. Rasio keberhasilan tembakannya adalah tiga dari lima kali tembakan pertama, disusul dua kali tembakan kedua.

Dalam jarak tiga meter, dia bisa menembak daerah antara dua mata dan tepat dalam tembakan pertama. Jika orang itu lari, Gold dapat menembaknya tepat di tulang punggungnya, pas di bawah leher, dan menerbangkan kepala.

Gold punya senjata kedua, pistol saku kaliber 32 yang kecil dan praktis. Pistol itu cukup kecil untuk disembunyikan di dalam jaket dan cukup ringan. Dia belum tahu kehebatan pistol ini dalam mengeksekusi musuh. Karena pistol ini baru dibelinya dua minggu sebelum berangkat dari San Fransisco. Gold berharap pistol ini lebih baik daripada pistol kaliber 22 miliknya di masa lampau. Pelurunya tidak sanggup melumpuhkan musuh yang kuat.

Gold memakai jaketnya, mengambil sarung tangan dan memakainya. Tepat saat dia tiba di dek, Silver beserta Alexandra mengucapkan Amin sebagai penutup doa. "Selamat pagi, Nash," sapa Alexandra. Dia tersenyum pada Gold. "Apakah suara doa kami membangunkanmu?"

Gold menjawab, "Apa ada cara lain yang lebih baik untuk membangunkan orang selain suara yang menyerukan Kata-kata Tuhan yang suci?"

"Amin, Nash," kata Silver. "Bukankah ada ungkapan, aku tak akan tidur atau memejamkan mataku sebelum aku menemukan tempat untuk Tuhan."

"Amin," sahut Gold dan Alexandra bersamaan.

Silver menunjuk ke arah daratan. "Lihatlah disana. Jepang. Empat puluh juta jiwa yang sesat akan dikutuk dalam siksa abadi kecuali Tuhan mau mengampuni segala kesesatan mereka dan kita berusaha menolong tanpa pamrih."

Bangunan menutupi daratan sejauh mata Gold memandang. Deretan istana dan benteng putih beratap hitam yang berada lima belas kilometer dari pantai "Apakah anda siap, Nash?"

"Ya, Jason. Aku siap."

.

* * *

.

Junpei, duduk sendirian dalam _hojo_ [3]. Dia duduk tak bergerak dalam posisi teratai, matanya hampir tertutup total, tidak melihat, tidak mendengar, dan juga tidak merasa. Di dapur, terdengar suara kuali saling berbenturan saat para rahib mempersiapkan makanan. Seharusnya mereka tidak seheboh itu. Junpei kembali sadar dan menarik napas panjang. Gagal. Gagal total meditasinya. Meskipun setidaknya dia berhasil bertahan selama semenit atau mungkin dua menit. Ya, ada sedikit peningkatan.

Kuali kembali berbenturan di dapur dan terdengar suara orang tertawa. Kedengarannya seperti Kouki, Koichi dan Hiroshi. Tiga serangkai yang bodoh dan tak punya aturan. Salah satu penyebab Junpei sering sakit kepala. Dengan tatapan mata dingin, Junpei berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari _hojo_. Dia tidak melangkah dengan langkah rahib Zen yang pelan, penuh pikiran dan tujuan seperti seharusnya. Junpei melangkah agresif tanpa keinginan berhenti atau mundur.

Langkah yang biasa dia gunakan sebelum mengucap 250 sumpah rahib, saat dia masih menjadi _samurai_ dengan nama Hyuuga Junpei, salah satu komandan divisi pasukan kavaleri, bersumpah menjadi pengikut setia dalam hidup dan mati mengabdi pada Akashi Masaomi, mendiang Bangsawan Agung Akaoka yang sebelumnya.

"Dasar orang-orang idiot!" desisnya sembari melangkah menuju dapur. Seiring kedatangannya di dapur, tiga rahib yang ia sebut Trio Bodoh langsung berlutut di lantai dan membungkuk. "Kalian pikir dimana kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Semoga kalian dan leluhur kalian dikutuk menjadi wanita dalam reinkarnasi selanjutnya!" Tak seorang pun dari ketiga rahib tersebut bersuara apalagi bergerak.

Junpei tahu, ketiganya tetap akan membungkuk di lantai, hingga dia mengizinkan untuk bangkit. Hati Junpei melunak. Lagipula, ketiganya adalah orang baik. Setia, pemberani, dan patuh. "Kouki." Yang disebut namanya bangkit mengangkat kepalanya. "Antarkan sarapan untuk Lord Teppei."

"Ya!" Kouki berseru. Sementara kedua temannya masih membungkuk di lantai.

"Dan hati-hatilah. Kau tahu 'kan ada yang berakhir di upacara pembakaran jenazah karena tak hati-hati saat mengantar sarapan?Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seorang lagi, meskipun orang itu tak berguna sepertimu. Kalian berdua berdirilah."

Kouki tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat. Junpei tak lagi marah. "Ya, saya akan melakukannya segera." Junpei pergi tanpa kata. Kouki dan dua rahib lainnya, Koichi dan Hiroshi kembali berdiri.

Koichi berkata, "Suasana hati Tuan Hyuuga sedang tak baik akhir-akhir ini."

"Rahib Junpei, untuk saat ini jangan panggil dia dengan julukannya yang dulu," ucap Kouki sembari menuangkan makanan ke mangkuk saji.

Hiroshi mendengus, "Tentu saja suasana hatinya tak bagus, tak peduli dengan nama yang yang ia gunakan. Berjam-jam meditasi dengan beberapa kali kegagalan setiap hari. Tidak ada latihan pedang, tombak, atau busur seperti dulu. Siapa tahan dengan latihan seperti itu tanpa naik darah?"

"Kita adalah samurai Klan Akashi," kata Kouki, tangannya memotong-motong acar lobak menjadi potongan kecil siap santap. "Kewajiban kita untuk mematuhi tuan kita apa pun perintahnya."

"Memang benar," balas Koichi. "tetapi bukankah tugas kita juga untuk melakukannya dengan gembira?" Hiroshi mendengus lagi, namun dia mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu lantai dapur yang sedikit berdebu.

"'Ketika seorang pemanah tidak mengenai sasarannya,'" Kouki mengutip Konfusius. "'Dia melihat ke dalam dirinya sendiri untuk mengetahui apa yang salah.' Bukan tempat kita untuk mengkritisi atasan kita." Dia meletakkan sup dan acar di atas nampan bersama semangkuk kecil nasi. Ketika Kouki keluar dari dapur, Koichi mencuci kuali dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa mengundang Junpei untuk kembali menyemburnya dengan sejuta ceramah.

Saat itu adalah musim dingin yang indah. Dingin yang merasuk melewati pakaiannya yang tipis justru menyegarkan Kouki. Betapa menyegarkannya berendam di sungai di sisi kuil dan berdiri di bawah guyuran air sedingin es di air terjun mini. Sayang, kesenangan-kesenangan seperti itu sekarang terlarang bagi Kouki.

Tetapi, dia yakin itu hanya sementara. Meski Bangsawan Agung Akaoka yang sekarang bukan pejuang seperti mendiang ayahnya, dia tetap seorang Akashi. Perang akan terjadi. Itu terlihat jelas bahkan bagi orang yang sederhana macam Kouki. Dan, setiap kali perang meletus, pedang _samurai_ klan Akashi selalu menjadi yang pertama menoreh luka dan memerah darah musuh. Kouki beserta kedua temannya telah menunggu sekian lama. Ketika genderang perang mulai berbunyi, mereka tidak akan berada di dalam kuil ini lagi. Pergi menebas kepala orang.

Kouki melangkah ringan di kerikil yang menghiasi jalan setapak antara ruang utama dan bagian sayap untuk tempat tinggal. Ketika kerikil itu basah, jalanan akan menjadi sangat licin. Ketika kering, kerikil itu akan berbunyi setiap kali diinjak. Junpei menjanjikan keringanan setahun tidak melakukan tugas membersihkan kandang kuda bagi siapa pun yang berhasil melewati kerikil tanpa membuat bunyi sama sekali sepanjang sepuluh langkah. Sejauh ini, Kouki merupakan orang yang paling berhasil, tetapi saja langkahnya masih berbunyi kendati tak sekeras yang lain. Masih perlu banyak latihan.

Kouki meneruskan langkahnya melewati kebun sampai ke dinding yang membatasi halaman kuil. Di dekat dinding ada pondok kecil. Sebelum menyatakan kedatangannya, Kouki memusatkan konsentrasi. Dia tidak ingin bergabung bersama dengan rekannya dalam upacara pembakaran mayat karena tulang tengkoraknya retak.

"Tuanku," kata Kouki dari luar. "hamba Kouki. Hamba membawa sarapan untuk Tuan."

"Kita terbang membelah udara dengan kapal-kapal baja," terdengar suara dalam gubuk. "Saat jam macan[4], kami ada di sini. Waktu jam babi, kami ada di Hiroshima. Kami terbang membelah udara seperti para dewa, tetapi kami tidak puas. Kami sudah terlambat. Kami berharap datang lebih awal."

"Hamba masuk, Tuanku," Kouki membuka tangkai kayu yang mengunci pintu dari luar dan menggeser pintu hingga terbuka. Aroma kental keringat, kotoran manusia, dan air seni langsung menyerbu indra pencium Kouki dan membuat perutnya memberontak. Kouki rasa bahkan bulu hidungnya akan rontok sekarang juga. Kouki berdiri dan menjauh dari pintu secepat dia bisa tanpa menjatuhakan nampan beserta makanan yang ia bawa.

Dengan upaya keras, dia akhirnya mampu menahan desakan cairan pahit dari perutnya naik ke mulut. Kouki tahu seharusnya dia membersihkan pondok tersebut sebelum mengatarkan makanan. Itu juga berarti Kouki harus mengurusi sang penghuni gubuk. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dia lakukan sendiri.

"Di tangan kami ada terompet-terompet kecil. Kami saling berbisik melalui terompet itu." sang penghuni gubuk mulai meracau lagi. Kalimat puitis yang membuat Kouki harus putar otak jika ingin memahaminya.

"Tuanku, hamba akan segera kembali. Harap tenangkan diri anda." Pada kenyataannya, suara itu memang terdengar tenang meski jelas tanda ketidak warasan dari kata-kata yang terucap. Kouki mundur selangkah lagi.

"Kami saling mendengar dengan jelas, meski kami terpisah bermil-mil jauhnya."

Kouki dengan cepat kembai ke dapur. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. "Air,lap." Koichi dan Hiroshi menganga karena tak paham dengan maksud Kouki. Datang-datang langsung seperti itu. Kouki berkata singkat, "Buka pakaianmu, sisakan celana dalam saja. Tidak ada gunanya mengotori pakaian kita," sembari melepas kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, melipat rapi, dan menaruhnya di rak.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia mengotori ruangannya lagi," kata Hiroshi setelah kembali dengan membawa air dan lap sesuai permintaan Kouki.

Saat mereka bertiga telah melalui kebun dan bisa melihat gubuk itu, Kouki menjerit kaget. Dia menyadari bahwa tadi dia lupa menutup pintu gubuk. Dua temannya langsung berhenti mendadak ketika melihat pintu yang terbuka. "Apa kau tak mengunci pintu saat pergi tadi?" tanya Hiroshi. Kouki pun menggeleng. "Astaga, Kouki," ucap Hiroshi sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Kita harus mencari bantuan tambahan," Koichi berkata dengan gugup. Dia berbalik. Sebenarnya dia tak tahan dengan aroma-aroma aneh dari ruangan. Koichi berniat kabur dari tempat itu.

"Tidak," cegah Kouki. Tangannya menarik Koichi agar tidak kabur. Koichi mendengus. "Tunggu disini."

Lalu, dengan penuh hati-hati, dia mendekati pintu gubuk. Kouki tidak hanya membiarkan pintu terbuka, tetapi karena bau yang sangat menyengat, dia juga lupa untuk melogok ke dalam sebelum mencari bantuan dua temannya. Namun, jika dipikir menggunakan logika, tidak mungkin orang yang mereka jaga bisa membuka semua ikatan yang membelenggu tubuh tingginya. Setelah kecelakaan dengan Satoshi kemarin, mereka tidak hanya mengikat tangan dan kaki Lord Teppei dengan erat, mereka juga memasungnya dengan empat tali yang diikatkan ke empat dinding pondok.

Teppei tidak mungkin bergerak lebih dari tiga puluh senti meter ke arah mana pun karena tali yang membatasi pergerakannya. Namun, tetap saja Kouki bertanggungjawab untuk memastikannya.

Wangi tak sedap masih menguar dari dalam gubuk, tetapi Kouki kini terlalu khawatir sehingga tidak memedulikannya. "Tuanku?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kouki dengan cepat melongok ke dalam dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan sikap hendak menyerang. Empat tali pasungan masih berada di dinding, tetapi Teppei telah lenyap. Mengendap-endap di dinding luar di sisi kiri pintu, Kouki mengintip ke bagian kanan dalam gubuk, lalu membalik posisinya untuk mengecek bagian kiri gubuk. Nihil, Gubuk itu benar-benar kosong.

Kouki kembali menemui kedua temannya. "Beritahu Rahib Junpei," kata Kouki kepada Koichi. Koichi langsung sumringah karena ingin sesegera mungkin pergi dari sini. "Tamu kita telah meninggalkan kamarnya."

Sementara Kochi pergi untuk melaporkan hilangnya Teppei, Kouki dan Hiroshi berdiri berdekatan dan memandang sekeliling dengan gugup. "Dia bisa saja keluar dari daerah kuil dan kembali ke Akaoka," kata Hiroshi. "Atau, dia bisa saja sembunyi di mana pun. Sebelum sakit, dia sangat ahli mengelabui orang. Dia bisa saja di lapangan bersama selusin kuda dan pasukan kavaleri, tetapi kita tidak melihatnya karena kurang waspada."

"Dia tidak membawa kuda atau pasukan kavaleri," kata Kouki.

"Maksudku," tukas Hiroshi. "Dia bisa saja kabur ke suatu tempat dan mengacau dengan semua ketidakwarasannya karena salahmu yang tidak menutup ruangannya. Apalagi kau malah pergi mencari aku dan Koichi, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk lolos karena tidak ada pengawasan."

Sayangnya, Kouki tidak bisa membalas Hiroshi yang menyalahakannya karena dua hal. _Pertama_ , karena dia melihat pandangan Hiroshi yang terkejut dan penuh ketakutan, bukan ke arah Kouki, melainkan ke belakang Kouki. _Kedua_ , tiba-tiba kepala Kouki terasa nyeri karena hantaman benda sebesar kepalan tangan di kepalanya. "Kou!" Kouki bisa mendengar Hiroshi meneriakkan penggalan namanya sebelum gelap membutakan pandangannya.

Ketika Kouki sadar dari pingsan, dia melihat Junpei sedang merawat luka Hiroshi, salah satu matanya membengkak hingga menutup. Ruam kebiruan muncul di sana. Dengan satu mata yang lain, Hiroshi memandang jengkel ke arah Kouki. Hiroshi berkata, "Kau salah. Lord Teppei masih ada di dalam gubuk. Dia yang memukul kepalamu. Gila, tangannya yang besar membuat kepalamu bocor. Pantas saja tengkorak Senior Satoshi sampai retak dan pulang hanya tinggal nama dan jasad."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Aku sudah melihat ke segala arah dan tak seorang pun ada di dalam."

"Kau tidak melihat ke atas," kata Junpei mengecek perban di kepala Kouki. Jemarinya menepuk pelan balutan tersebut. "Bersyukur kau dianugrahi kepala yang keras seperti batu. Kau tak akan mati dengan mudah." Kouki mengerang sebagai balasannya.

"Dia bergantung di dinding di atas pintu. Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa melakukannya," kata Hiroshi. "Dia melompat keluar saat kau membelakangi gubuk untuk bicara padaku." Kouki mengerti sekarang kenapa Hiroshi ketakutan tadi.

"Benar-benar tak termaafkan, Tuanku," Kouki berkata sambil membungkukkan wajahnya ke tanah serendah mungkin. Junpei berlutut, memegang bahu Kouki, mencegah Kouki.

"Tenangkan dirimu," katanya ringan. "Anggap saja ini salah satu pengalaman berhargamu dan pelajaran agar tidak lengah. Bisa diterapkan saat perang nanti. Selama bertahun-tahun Teppei merupakan salah satu komandan divisi kavaleri, mantan rekanku. Bukan suatu hal yang memalukan jika kau kalah darinya. Tetapi, hal ini juga bukan alasan untuk mengakui kelalaian. Lain kali, pastikan dia terikat kencang sebelum meninggalkannya, dan jangan lupa mengunci pintu."

"Ya, Tuanku."

"Angkat kepalamu, Kouki. Pendarahanmu makin parah dengan menyembah seperti itu. Dan, panggil aku rahib, jangan tuan." Kouki mengangguk.

"Apakah Lord Teppei sudah ditemukan?" Kouki lalu bertanya. Junpei menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya," senyum Junpei begitu kaku. "Dia ada di ruang senjata. Insting _samurai_ -nya ternyata masih ada meski urat kewarasannya sudah putus."

Koichi datang berlarian, masih mengenakan celana dalam, tetapi sekarang membawa tongkat bambu yang terpotong sepanjang tiga meter. "Dia tidak berusaha untuk keluar, Tuan. Kami telah menghalangi pintu dengan balok dan beberapa tong berisikan beras. Tetapi, kalau memang dia ingin keluar..."

Junpei mengangguk. Di dalam ruangan senjata ada tiga tong berisi bubuk mesiu. Teppei bisa meledakkan apa pun. Bahkan, kalau mau, dia bisa meledakkan seisi ruang senjata beserta dirinya sendiri. Junpei tidak mau itu terjadi. Junpei bangkit. "Tinggallah di sini," katanya kepada Koichi. "Rawat teman-temanmu. Kalau perlu bawalah Kouki ke kediaman Aida untuk Nona Riko obati. Kasihan pendarahannya."

Junpei berjalan cepat melewati kebun menuju ruang senjata. Di sana, para rahib berjejer sambil memegang bambu sepanjang tiga meter seperti milik Koichi tadi. Bukan senjata yang ideal untuk melawan seorang ahli pedang meskipun sekarang sedang tak waras terbaik di negara ini. Junpei lega melihat anak buahnya mengatur posisi dengan baik. Empat orang berjaga di belakang, dan tiga tim masing-masing dua orang berjaga-jaga di bagian depan.

Junpei berdiri di depan pintu ruang senjata yang dihalangi balok dan tong-tong beras yang seperti dilaporkan. Dari dalam terdengar desis baja membelah udara. Teppei sedang berlatih, mungkin dengan tombak atau dua pedang, satu di masing-masing tangan. Dia adalah satu dari ahli pedang modern yang cukup kuat dan ahli mengikuti gaya dua pedang Musashi yang legendaris sejak dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Junpei sedikit iri dengannya, karena Junpei hanya bisa menggunakan satu pedang.

Junpei membungkuk hormat di depan pintu dan berkata, "Teppei. Ini aku, Hyuuga Junpei, komandan divisi 3 pasukan kavaleri. Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu?" Junpei berpikir penggunaan gelar lamanya mungkin mengurangi kebingungan Teppei. Dia juga berharap gelar itu bisa memancing respon Teppei. Dia dan Teppei telah menjadi teman seperjuangan sejak masih pakai popok.

"Kau lihat udara," terdengar suara Teppei. "Lapisan warna-warni cakrawala, hiasan bagi mentari yang terbenam. Sungguh indah tak terbayangkan."

Junpei tidak mengerti makna kata-kata itu. Junpei menghela napas. Saat masih waras atau pun saat sudah tidak waras, Teppei sama saja. Masih membuatnya kesal. Masih pribadi yang menjengkelkan. Junpei berkata, "Apakah aku bisa membantumu, teman?" Jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam hanyalah desingan pedang yang beradu.

Junpei dapat menyimpulkannya. Jawaban yang Teppei berikan adalah: _'Ayo bersenang-senang, Hyuuga.'_ Junpei mengartikan suara desingan itu dengan ajakan berduel.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau mu, Teppei."

Semua halangan di depan pintu disingkirkan. _Srak_ , pintu digeser dengan kasar. "Akan aku ladeni tantanganmu itu, Teppei!"

.

* * *

.

Buritan sebuah kapal tongkang Jepang mendekat di samping kapal **Bintang Bethlehem** , siap menurunkan muatan dari kapal ke pantai. "Di sanalah tujuan kita," kata Silver. "istana di dekat pantai."

Nash Gold berkata, "Terlihat seperti benteng daripada istana."

Jepang. Sebuah negeri yang sangat berbeda dengan negeri asalnya sebagaimana negeri-negeri yang lain. Agama, bahasa, sejarah, seni Jepang dan Amerika sama sekali tidak punya kesamaan. Gold sama sekali tak merasa takut, hanya perlu bersiap-siap. Jepang. Dia telah memimpikan negeri ini sejak lama.

Dermaga kian mendekat. Gold bisa melihat dua lusin orang pribumi berdiri di dermaga, petugas pelabuhan, dan petugas pemerintah. Dalam beberapa menit, dia akan dapat melihat wajah mereka dan mereka melihatnya. Ketika mereka memandangnya, apa yang akan mereka lihat?

.

* * *

.

Akashi Seijuuro, Bangsawan Agung Akaoka, memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin. Dia melihat orang yang dibungkus berlapis-lapis pakaian antik.

"Tuanku," pelayan yang bertugas membawa pedang berlutut di sisi Seijuuro. Dia membungkuk sembari menaikkan pedang pendek, _wakizashi_ , di atas kepalanya, dan mengulurkan pedang itu kepada tuannya. Ketika Seijuuro memasang pedang itu di ikat pinggangnya, si pembawa pedang melakukan prosedur yang sama saat memberikan pedang panjangnya, _katana_ , senjata utama seorang _samurai_ selama beribu-ribu tahun.

Sebenarnya, untuk kepergiannya yang singkat kali ini, tak diperlukan membawa senjata, apalagi dua. Tetapi, statusnya yang seorang bangsawan agung menuntut Seijuuro untuk mengikutsertakan kedua pedang itu.

Meskipun sangat rumit dan merepotkan, secara keseluruhan penampilan Seijuuro pada saat yang sama juga sangat konservatif, lebih cocok bagi orang yang lebih tua dibandingkan untuk pemuda berusia 24 tahun. Pakaian yang dia kenakan dulunya merupakan milik seorang pria tua, ayahnya, mendiang Lord Masaomi yang meninggal sebulan yang lalu. _Kimono_ luar berwarna abu-abu dan hitam tanpa hiasan apa pun, memberikan nuansa kesiapan menghadapi perang. Di luarnya lagi, jaket hitam yang juga tanpa aksesori, bahkan tanpa lambang klannya, seekor burung gereja yang menghindari panah dari empat arah.

Tiadanya aksesori sungguh tidak menyenangkan Shintaro, pengurus rumah tangga yang berumur sama dengan Seijuuro. Pengurus rumah tangga yang baru saja menjalankan tugas dari dua minggu lalu, menggantikan pamannya yang sudah tua. "Tuanku, apakah ada alasan anda ingin berpergian secara sembunyi-sembunyi begini?"

"Sembunyi-sembunyi, Shintaro?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Seijuuro geli. "Aku akan pergi ke luar dalam sebuah profesi formal dikelilingi oleh belasan _samurai_ , semuanya menggunakan lambang burung gereja. Lambang terhormat klan kita. Apa kau pikir ada seseorang yang tidak mengenaliku?"

"Tuanku, anda memberikan kesempatan kepada musuh untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenali anda. Sehingga mereka bisa menghina anda dan memancing kerusuhan."

"Aku menolak dihina," kata Seijuuro. "Dan kau pasti akan mencegah semua hal yang menjurus pada kerusuhan."

"Mereka tak akan memberikan kesempatan bagi anda untuk menolak," Shintaro menjeda. "Hamba juga mungkin tak bisa mencegah."

Seijuuro tersenyum. Dia bingung, siapa yang keras kepala diantara mereka berdua? Dirinya? Atau kah Shintaro yang terlalu kaku? "Kalau memang kejadiannya seperti itu, aku sangat yakin kau dan Kazunari akan membunuh mereka semua, Shintaro."

Kazunari, sang kepala keamanan, masuk ke dalam ruangan lalu membungkuk. "Tuanku, tamu anda akan pergi setelah keberangkatan anda. Apa tidak sebaiknya dia diikuti?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Seijuuro. "Kita tahu dimana dia tinggal."

"Sekadar berjaga-jaga saja," kata Kazunari. "Saat anda tak bersamanya, mungkin dia menurunkan kewaspadaan. Dan kita bisa menggali informasi lebih banyak padanya." Seijuuro mengenal Tetsuna lebih dari sebulan, dia tahu bahwa Tetsuna tak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Justru orang-orang yang harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan terhadap Tetsuna.

"Kita harus mengikuti saran Kazunari," kata Shintaro. "Selama ini kita belum pernah melakukan penyelidikan tentangnya. Kita tidak tahu latar belakang dan masa lampau wanita itu." Seijuuro tahu, Shintaro menyinggungnya. Karena dia selalu melarang melakukan penyelidikan kepada Tetsuna. "Kita sebaiknya melakukan pengawasan terhadap dia."

"Jangan khawatir," Seijuuro mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Aku sudah menyelidiki seluk beluk dan lekuk tubuh Tetsuna setiap malam saat aku mengunjunginya. Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang meragukan padanya. Semuanya memuaskan."

"Itu bukan jenis penyelidikan yang kita perlukan, Tuanku." Air muka Shintaro berubah masam. Menurutnya candaan tentang hal yang seperti itu tak penting dan tidak pantas dibahas dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Selama beratus-ratus tahun kedamaian yang melenakan, banyak klan yang hancur karena pemimpinnya mudah menyerah di bawah kendali nafsu. "Kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Sama sekali tidak bagus, Tuanku."

"Kau dan aku tahu, dia adalah _geisha_ yang terkenal di Edo," kata Seijuuro. "Apa lagi yang harus kita ketahui?" Mulut Shintaro terbuka, siap untuk menentang, namun tangan Seijuuro naik untuk mencegahnya. "Aku sendiri secara fisik telah menyelidikinya dari empat arah waktu dan ruang. Tenanglah, dia wanita yang baik dan sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Selau membuatku puas."

"Tuanku," Shintaro terdiam sebentar. "Ini bukan masalah yang bisa dijadikan guyonan. Nyawa anda bisa saja dalam bahaya."

"Apa kau pikir aku melawak?" tatapan tajam Seijuuro membuat Shintaro bungkam. "Tentu kau sudah mendengar kabar itu. Aku hanya perlu seseorang dan aku tahu takdir mereka." Baik Shintaro atau Kazunari, tidak ada yang berani menentang lagi. Terutama Shintaro, dia sudah lelah adu argumen dengan Bangsawan Agung Akaoka tersebut. Seijuuro berbalik dan keluar.

Dua penasihatnya mengikuti, berjalan di lorong rumah hingga ke halaman luar. Dua puluh empat _samurai_ menunggu kedatangannya, sebuah joli dan empat penandunya ada di tengah. Semua pelayan berbaris hingga ke gerbang, siap membungkuk untuk mengantar keberangkatan. Ketika dia kembali, pelayan-pelayan itu akan membungkuk lagi. Buang-buang energi serta waktu menurut Seijuuro.

Dia hanya pergi beberapa meter dari kediamannya dan kembali dalam beberapa menit. Namun, orang-orang yang kuno dan kaku menuntut bahwa setiap kepergian dan kedatangannya harus ditanggapi dengan upacara yang serius. Seijuuro berpaling kepada Shintaro. "Tidak heran Jepang tertinggal dari bangsa luar. Mereka punya ilmu dan industri. Mereka memproduksi mesin uap dan juga meriam. Kebalikannya, kita punya banyak sekali upacara kosong seperti sekarang. Kita hanya memproduksi bungkukan, berlutut, bersujud, dan lebih banyak lagi bungkuk-bungkuk."

Dua alis Shintaro saling bersentuhan, bingung. "Tuanku?"

Seijuuro tidak menanggapi Shintaro. Dia mendekat lima langkah ke joli, melepas kedua pedang yang baru semenit lalu ia masukkan di ikat pinggang, menempatkannya di dalam joli, melepaskan sandal. Saat ia melepaskan sandalnya, dia dihormati dengan bungkukan oleh pelayan pembawa sandal sebelum menempatkannya di tempat penyimpanan sandal di bawah pintu masuk joli. Seijuuro mendudukkan diri di dalam joli. "Kau sudah mengerti dengan apa yang aku maksud dengan upacara kosong?"

Shintaro tidak bisa menjawab. Ucapan Seijuuro memang mengena sekali. Benar, mereka hanya melakukan upacara-upacara bodoh.

Dari jendela joli, Seijuuro bisa melihat puluhan _samurai_ dan juga Kazunari serta Shintaro di luar. Berbaris. Siap berkorban jiwa demi melindungi nyawanya. Pengabdian dramatis seperti itu mengiringi setiap tindakan seorang bangsawan agung. Tak peduli seberapa tidak pentingnya daerah kekuasaannya dan sepelenya tindakan sang bangsawan. Tak heran masa lalu Jepang penuh dengan kucuran darah dan masa depannya penuh bahaya.

Renungan Seijuuro berubah arah ketika ia melihat tatanan rambut yang rumit dan indah di antara kepala-kepala pelayan yang membungkuk. Tatanan itu terbentuk dari rambut indah yang semalam menghiasi bantalnya seperti goresan cat air yang sewarna langit musim panas. _Kimono_ yang dia kenakan sangat asing, Seijuuro tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

 _Kimono_ itu bercorak lusinan mawar merah jambu di antara buih ombak di laut. Mantel luarnya bercorak sama, tanpa ada tambahan warna lain selain warna putih. Pola mawar di _kimono_ Tetsuna berasal dari jenis yang terkadang disebut sebagai _American Beauty_. Jika ada seseorang yang berasal dari kelompok radikal anti orang asing melihatnya, sangat mungkin mereka akan membunuh Tetsuna hanya karena mengenakan _kimono_ bercorak mawar itu.

Seijuuro meneriakkan perintah untuk berhenti. Dia turun dari atas joli. "Nona Kuroko Tetsuna," sapa Seijuuro menggunakan nama lengkap Tetsuna.

"Lord Seijuuro," jawab perempuan itu, membungkuk semakin rendah. Dia menyebut nama Seijuuro dengan suara selembut kidung pengantar tidur.

"Motif yang mencolok."

Tetsuna menegakkan tubuhnya, merentangkan tangannya, dan tersenyum. "Hamba tidak mengerti, Tuanku," katanya. "Warna-warni ini sangat umum di Jepang. Tentu hanya orang bodoh yang bisa terpancing olehnya."

"Orang-orang yang sangat bodoh itu justru membuatku khawatir. Tetapi, mungkin kau benar. Mungkin warna-warna tradisional akan menyamarkan motif bunga mawar asing itu."

"Asing, Tuanku?" Mata Tetsuna sedikit melebar dan kepalanya sedikit miring. Pandangan mata polos. Seolah tak tahu apa-apa. "Hamba mendengar bahwa mawar merah jambu, putih, dan merah mekar setiap musim semi di kebun dalam Kastel Awan Burung Gereja." Tetsuna lalu menambahkan dengan penuh tekanan, "Hamba mendengarnya dari seorang pemuda, meski belum pernah kesana untuk melihatnya sendiri."

"Aku yakin keinginanmu untuk melihat bunga itu akan terpenuhi tidak lama lagi. Jika kau mau menunggu, Nona."

Para pelayan masih membungkuk. Kepala mereka menempel di tanah. Semua itu dilakukan karena rasa takut ketimbang rasa hormat. Bisa-bisa kepala mereka putus jika tidak menunduk dan bersujud di tanah. Seorang _samurai_ bisa dengan mudah membunuh orang biasa yang dianggap tidak memberikan penghormatan yang pantas kepada tuannya. Yang artinya harus menunduk sampai rombongan bangsawan serta _samurai_ mereka percakapan Seijuuro dengan Tetsuna, semua aktivitas di sekitarnya berhenti. Kekurangtanggapannya terhadap situasi sekitar membuat Seijuuro malu. Dengan cepat, dia membungkuk sebagai tanda perpisahan dan memberikan isyarat rombongan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Seijuuro bisa melihat Shintaro dan Kazunari bertukar pandangan yang menyiratkan sesuatu. Seijuuro tahu apa maksud dua orang itu. Mereka tidak mematuhi perintahnya untuk tidak menyelidiki Tetsuna. Ketika Tetsuna pergi, dia akan ditemani para pelayan dan diikuti secara diam-diam oleh Kazunari. Memang hawa Tetsuna itu sangat tipis, sehingga terkadang butuh penglihatan ekstra untuk mengikutinya. Tetapi, Kazunari juga ahli dalam pengintaian musuh. Tidak ada yang luput oleh pandangan rajawalinya.

Shintaro menyuruh Kazunari untuk mengikuti wanita itu. Shintaro tidak pernah menyetujui perintah Seijuuro, dia selalu memerintahkan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan Seijuuro. Baik tentang Tetsuna ataupun bertemu dengan orang asing.

Shintaro terikat pada Seijuuro karena kehormatan, garis keturunan, dan juga tradisi. Shintaro tidak suka bahkan benci dengan orang asing. Disaat bangsawan agung lainnya sibuk adu kepala dengan bangsa asing, tuannya malah berusaha berteman dengan mereka. Tidak hanya sekedar orang asing, tetapi para misionaris, kelompok yang secara politik paling dimusuhi dari semua orang asing yang pernah menginjakkan kaki di Jepang.

Dikalangan para pengikutnya, tidak hanya Shintaro yang meragukan keputusan yang Seijuuro ambil. Dari beberapa orang penting yang membantunya mengurusi wilayah kekuasaannya Shintaro, Kazunari, Junpei, dan jika saja Teppei masih sehat tak seorang pun yang Seijuuro yakin kesetiaannya benar-benar utuh. Hal yang sekarang menjadi konflik. Kesetiaan. Ketika hal itu tidak bisa dikompromikan lagi, apakah orang-orang itu akan mengikuti Seijuuro atau justru akan melawannya?

Bahkan, dengan kemampuan melihat masa depan sebagai pegangan, jalan di depan tak juga dapat dipastikan oleh Seijuuro.

.

* * *

Some footnote:

[1] Jam anjing : Sekitar pukul 07.00-09.00

[2] Jam babi : antara pukul 09.00-11.00

[3] _Hojo_ : Ruangan seluas 9 meter persegi untuk tempat meditasi di Zen.

[4] Jam macan: antara pukul 15.00-17.00

.

A/N:

Fanfic ini kita buat berdasarkan sebuah novel dengan judul yang sudah ditulis dalam disclaimer.

Akashi menjadi tokoh utama disini, dengan menggunakan versi Oreshi. Oreshi lebih cocok untuk meranin karakter yang terhormat daripada Bokushi. Lebih bijaksana. Soal AkaKuro, itu rahasia. Kita tidak peduli pada pair dalam fanfic ini (karena tidak fokus ke kisah romansa), jadi mungkin kalian bisa mencak-mencak ke kita karena gak terima jenis pair yang ada ehhe. Mohon maaf jika karakter paporitnya kita nistain disini. Terutama Teppei yang dibuat jadi gak waras :"3

Tolong tulis krisarnya di kolom review. Respon anda sangat kami perlukan untuk kedepannya nanti. Btw, kita update dua minggu sekali atau lebih.

 _ **Ketjup basyah,**_

 _ **Megan and Scizzi.**_

 **Selesai dibuat pertama kali : 08/02/2016**

 **Selesai di edit: 09/02/2016**

 **Published: 09/02/2016**


	2. II : Orang-orang Asing

_**侍**_ _ **: Cloud of Sparrows**_

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Samurai: Kastel Awan Burung Gereja / Cloud of Sparrows: An Epic Novel from Japan © Takashi Matsuoka**

 **We don't have the plot and the characters**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fiksi ini**

 **Warning: OOC!|| Edo AU!|| Oreshi!Akashi|| Genderbend for some chara**

* * *

 _Sebagian orang berkata, tiada perbedaan diantara orang-orang barbar, mereka semua adalah pemakan sampah yang menjijikkan. Ini sungguh keliru. Orang Portugis mau menukar senjata dengan wanita. Orang Belanda meminta emas. Orang Inggris menuntut perjanjian._

 _Dari semua itu, engkau tahu bahwa orang Portugis dan Belanda mudah dimengerti, sedangkan orang Inggris adalah yang paling berbahaya. Karena itu, pelajarilah orang Inggris dengan hati-hati dan abaikan yang lain._

 **Suzume no Kumo**

 **(1641)**

* * *

 **Orang-orang Asing**

* * *

Selusin pekerja dermaga yang berpakaian seadanya menunggu kedatangan tongkang yang mereka tumpangi. Di ujung dermaga tiga pria dengan tampilan yang lebih bagus dan rapi duduk di sebuah meja. Gold melihat ketiganya membawa dua pedang di ikat pinggangnya. Mereka pasti _samurai_ yang diceritakan Jason Silver, kasta prajurit yang memerintah Jepang. Semuanya menatap kedatangan mereka tanpa ekspresi apa pun.

"Semoga Tuhan di surga mengawasi langkah kalian," ujar sang kapten kapal, "karena jelas bahwa Tuhan tidak berada di sini sekarang." Nahkoda Bintang Bethlehem itu pergi bersama mereka ke pantai untuk membeli perlengkapan kapal. Tidak seperti para penumpangnya, dia sudah pernah ke Jepang dan pendapatnya tentang negara itu beserta penduduknya tidaklah bagus.

"Tuhan ada dimana-mana," kata Silver. Menyangkal pernyataan si kapten. "dan di segala sesuatu. Dia melihat semuanya tanpa kecuali."

Kapten menggerutu. Kata-katanya yang tak jelas itu justru memperjelas jawabannya tentang jawaban Silver. Dia melangkah ke dermaga dengan membawa tali tambat tongkang dan menyerahkannya ke seorang pekerja. Pekerja itu menerimanya sambil membungkuk rendah. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap. Karena kapten tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang dan tak seorang pekerja dermaga yang dapat berbahasa Inggris.

"Bintang Betlehem akan berlayar ke Hong Kong besok malam," ucap kapten kapal. "Jika kalian tidak kembali ke kapal saat itu, maka baru enam minggu lagi kami akan kembali saat perjalanan pulang ke San Fransisco."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan mencari anda enam minggu lagi," kata Silver. "Kami akan tinggal disini dan melakukan kerja untuk Tuhan, hingga akhir hayat kami."

Kapten sekali lagi meluarkan gerutuan dan berbalik menuju gudang-gudang di belakang dermaga.

"Pengaturan telah dibuat," kata Silver kepada Alexandra dan Gold. "Izin telah diberikan kepada kita. Disini kita hanya melalui formalitas saja. Nash, tolong temani Alexandra dan awasi barang kita, aku akan menemui para petugas _Shogun_."

"Baiklah," balas Gold.

Silver mendekat ke para petugas _Shogun_. Gold mengulurkan tangannya ke Alexandra yang menyambutnya dengan melangkah dari perahu ke dermaga.

Fakta bahwa semua pekerja adalah orang Jepang yang membuat Gold merasa risih. Orang bisa melakukan pekerjaan karena didorong untuk melakukannya. Bisa juga karena mereka takut jika tidak melakukannya. Dipaksa. Dan juga, mereka melakukannya karena dibayar. Salah seorang diantara mereka bisa saja seorang pembunuh. Gold tidak ingin berakhir dengan cepat saat dia baru saja menginjak pasir pantai, terhenti sebelum mulai.

"Anda terlihat terkejut melihat penampilan orang pribumi, Nash," kata Alex. Gold memalingkan wajah ke belakang. "Apakah menurutmu mereka sangat aneh?"

"Sama sekali tidak," Gold menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengagumi cara kerja mereka yang cepat." Bohong besar. _'Maafkan aku, Tuhan'_

Ketiganya mengikuti barang-barang mereka ke meja tempat tiga petugas _Shogun_ duduk. Sementara Silver terlibat perdebatan alot dengan mereka. " _No, no, no_ ," kata Silver. Telunjuknya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kau mengerti? _No,no,no_."

Petugas di tengah rupanya yang menjadi pemimpin mereka. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, tetapi nada suaranya menaik saat mengatakan, "Harus _yes_. _Yes,_ _yes_. Mengerti kau?"

"Mereka memaksa barang yang kita bawa untuk memastikan tidak ada barang yang kita seludupkan," kata Silver. "Hal ini sudah jelas melanggar perjanjian yang sudah dibuat."

"Apa salahnya membiarkan mereka menggeledah barang kita? Tanya Alex. Sudah lelah dengan percakapan tidak jelas antara Silver dengan para petugas _shogun_. "Kita 'kan tidak membawa barang seludupan."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Alexandra," tukas Silver. "Jika kita menurut kepada campur tangan mereka yang tidak jelas sekarang, campur tangan mereka tidak akan ada habisnya. Misi kita akan berakhir sebelum dimulai."

Seorang _samurai_ datang berlarian ke meja pemeriksaan. Dia membungkuk kepada kepala petugas dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Jepang. Nada suaranya sangat mendesak. Ketiga petugas pemeriksa itu langsung melompat berdiri. Setelah ada diskusi singkat, kedua petugas yang lebih junior pergi berlari-lari bersama dengan _samurai_ yang datang membawa pesan tadi.

Seketika pandangang keras kepala menghilang dari wajah sang pemeriksa, digantikan air muka gelisah dan khawatir. "Silahkan tunggu," kepala petugas itu membungkuk. Sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sopan. Alex mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gold. Kedua rekannya hanya menjawab dengan tatapan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sementara itu, para _samurai_ yang sebelumnya sudah bersiap di depan gudang senjata dekat pelabuhan berhamburan mendatangi dermaga. Tidak hanya datang saja, mereka membawa senjata laras panjang kuno. Memang kuno, tetapi bisa saja mematikan. Jika penggunanya adalah penembak seorang yang ahli. Sikap mereka tidaklah ramah. Mereka mengarahkan senjata itu kepada tiga misionaris tersebut. "Apa-apaan..," gumam Gold.

.

* * *

.

"Minggir!" teriakan menggelegar keluar dari kedua belah bibir Shintaro. "Berani sekali kalian menghalau jalan Bangsawan Agung Akaoka!"

"Kami tidak menyangka bahwa Bangsawan Agung Akaoka akan kemari." Shintaro mengenal suara itu. Suara dari Komandan Polisi Pelabuhan. Kagami Taiga. Jika terjadi perkelahian disini, maka Taiga akan menjadi orang pertama yang Shintaro penggal kepalanya. "Karenanya kami tidak memiliki wewenang untuk tidak mengizinkan bangsawan agung datang ke dermaga."

"Dasar makhluk tak tahu aturan!" Shintaro maju selangkah ke arah Taiga, tangan kanannya menggenggam gagang pedangnya. "Rendahkan dirimu sesuai dengan kedudukanmu!"

Tanpa perintah, setengah dari rombongan _samurai_ Akaoka mengatur posisi siap perang di belakang komandannya, tangan mereka sudah siap menggenggam gagang pedang. Meskipun _samurai_ dengan seragam _shogun_ berjumlah tiga kali lipat, mereka tidak memiliki formasi sebaik pasukan Akaoka. Para penembak ada di belakang pasukan berpedang, namun tidak bisa menembak. Ketika Shintaro maju ke depan, mereka mundur seakan-akan terpukul.

Kepala Shintaro sudah terasa ingin mendidih. Satu lagi ejekan atau hinaan keluar dari Taiga, maka dia akan mengakhiri hidup Taiga di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Minggir dari jalan kami atau kami akan dengan senang hati melenyapkanmu."

Di dalam joli, Seijuuro mendengar semua yang terjadi dengan perasaan kesal. Dia datang ke pelabuhan untuk menyambut tamunya, bukan cari ribut dengan para petugas. Kelihatannya bukan hal yang sulit. Tetapi, justru menemukan pasukannya sedang bersitegang dengan para polisi pelabuhan. Cukup. Dia membuka pintu joli dengan keras. "Ada masalah apa?'

"Tuanku, mohon jangan perlihatkan diri anda." Salah satu pengawalnya berlutut di samping joli. "Di sekitar sini banyak penembak. Takutnya mereka mengincar anda, Tuanku."

"Omong kosong," kata Seijuuro. "Siapa yang mau menembakku?" Seijuuro melangkah ke luar. Saat kakinya akan menapak tanah, seorang pelayan menempatkan sandal di bawah kakinya.

Di barisan belakang prajurit _shogun_ , Chihiro, yang menyamar menjadi salah satu penembak, melihat Seijuuro keluar ke tempat terbuka. Dia melihat bangsawan itu tidak mengenakan lambang terhormat klan Akashi. Karena Seijuuro tidak mengenakan lambang, orang dapat mengklaim bahwa Seijuuro adalah penipu yang terlibat dalam persekongkolan untuk membunuh para misionaris yang baru tiba.

Chihiro melangkah mundur dan bersembunyi agar tak terlihat oleh pasukan penembak lainnya. Chihiro mengangkat senapannya dan membidiknya ke bahu kanan Seijuuro. Seperti yang diperintahkan kepadanya, hanya membuat Seijuuro terluka, bukan membunuhnya.

Shintaro menyadari langkah mencurigakan orang dengan rambut mencolok diantara anggota regu penembak lainnya. Dia berlari untuk menghentikan langkah Seijuuro. "Tuanku, mohon anda masuk kembali. Ada seorang regu penembak yang membidik anda."

"Ini keterlaluan ," Seijuuro tidak menghiraukan Shintaro dan maju ke depan barisan _samurai_ Akaoka. "Siapa yang berwenang disini?"

Chihiro menarik pelatuk senapannya.

Senapan itu tak meledak. Chihiro menurunkan senapannya. Dia seharusnya berhati-hati dalam mengambil senjata. Dia salah mengambil senapan. Bukannya mengambil senapan miliknya yang sudah terisi peluru, Chihiro malah membawa senapan milik temannya yang sudah kosong. Chihiro mendecih sebal. "Sialan," desis Chihiro.

"Hei kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kapten pasukan penembak mendekat ke arah Chihiro. "Tak ada perintah untuk menaikkan senjata." Dia menatap tajam kepada Chihiro. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Siapa namamu dan kapan kau ditugaskan ke unit ini?"

Sebelum Chihiro bisa menjawab, terdengar suara Taiga, "Lord Seijuuro," dan kemudian lelaki itu berlutut. Anak buahnya, Chihiro, dan juga kapten regu penembak terpaksa mengikutinya.

"Jadi, kau mengenaliku?"

"Ya, Lord Seijuuro. Jika hamba tahu anda akan datang, hamba pasti akan bersiap-siap menyambut anda." Shintaro membuang muka. Kesal dengan tingkah Komandan Polisi Pelabuhan tersebut. Dari kurang ajar, menjadi sopan dan penuh hormat.

"Terima kasih," kata Seijuuro. "Bolehkah aku menyambut tamuku sekarang juga, atau aku harus mendapat izin dahulu?"

"Jangan menghalangi Lord Seijuuro," perintah Taiga pada anak buahnya. Mereka minggir ke samping lalu kembali berlutut. "Ampuni hamba, Lord Seijuuro. Hamba tidak bisa membiarkan anak buah anda maju tanpa mengetahui anda bersama mereka. Saat ini banyak sekali rencana licik, _shogun_ sangat khawatir ada rencana licik terhadap orang asing."

"Idiot!" Shintaro masih emosi. "Apa kau pikir aku mau merusak nama baik Tuanku sendiri?"

"Aku yakin Shintaro tidak akan melakukan itu," kata Seijuuro. Berusaha meredam amarah tangan kanannya itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak Lord Seijuuro. Hamba hanya..."

"Baiklah, aku anggap semuanya beres sekarang. Bolehkah kami meneruskan urusan kami?" Seijuuro melangkah ke dermaga mendekati para misionaris. Dengan ratusan orang yang kemungkinan besar akan membunuhnya dari belakang, Seijuuro melangkah santai seakan-akan sedang berjalan di lorong istananya sendiri.

Shintaro memandang kagum tuannya, Seijuuro menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Tidak seperti dirinya yang emosi duluan saat melihat wajah Kagami Taiga. Shintaro menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam gagang pedang dilepas. Setelah melepas pandangan penuh dengan rasa ketidaksukaan kepada Taiga, dia segera mengikuti tuannya.

.

* * *

.

Alex menahan napasnya selama beberapa menit. Sehingga dadanya sesak dan mulai tersenggal-senggal.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, pertumpahan darah nyaris saja terjadi. Kemudian, seseorang keluar dari joli, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan tenang, dan ketegangan yang sempat terjadi seketika mencair. Alex memandang dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu kepada orang itu, yang sekarang berjalan menuju mereka bertiga.

Dia adalah seorang pria muda dengan penampilan yang menarik. Rambut merah darah yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Seperti _samurai_ lainnya, dia memakai jaket dengan bahu panjang. Hanya saja miliknya lebih terlihat mewah daripada para _samurai_ itu. Dia juga membawa dua pedang di ikat pinggangnya. Meski membawa dua pedang, penampilannya sama sekali tidak garang.

Saat dia mendekat, petugas yang tadi merepotkan Silver berlutut dan membungkuk hingga kepalanya menyentuh permukaan kayu dermaga. Unit penembak yang tadi berdiri di depan mereka dan menodongkan senapan seketika mengikuti gerakan petugas. Pria muda itu mengatakan beberapa patah kata dalam bahasa Jepang dan petugas yang berlutut seketika berdiri tegap.

"Lord Seijuuro, _come_ ," kata sang petugas. Karena gugup, bahasa Inggrisnya semakin berantakan. " _You, he, go, please._ " Gold dan Alex menganga dibuatnya.

"Lord Seijuuro?" kata Silver memastikan. Yang disebut namanya mengangguk membenarkan. Ketika pria itu membungkuk tidak seberapa rendah, Silver memperkenalkan dirinya beserta kedua rekannya. "Jason Silver. Alexandra Garcia. Nash Gold." ' _Tuhan, tolong kami'_ batin Silver. Anak muda pendek ini adalah Bangsawan Agung Akaoka, pelindung mereka di tanah yang liar ini. "Kami sangat senang datang ke sini, Lord Seijuuro."

Terdengar suara berisik dari arah ujung dermaga yang bersisian dengan daratan. Tiga kereta beroda dua datang mendekat, tidak ditarik oleh kuda melainkan ditarik oleh manusia. "Mereka menjalankan perbudakan di sini," kata Gold.

"Dulu aku mengira di sini tak ada perbudakan," ucap Silver. "Rupanya perkiraanku salah."

"Sungguh mengerikan," kata Alex. "Manusia digunakan sebagai binatang pengangkut barang."

Seijuuro mendengarr pembicaraan mereka. Sekali dua kali dia merasa mengenali kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan. Manusia. Perbudakan. Mengerikan. Dia tidak yakin. Dia telah belajar percakapan bahasa asing dari seorang tutor sejak kecil. Tetapi, mendengar ucapan bahasa Inggris dari pembicaraan aslinya membuatnya bingung.

Tiga rickshaw yang sudah disiapkan berhenti di depan para misionaris. Alangkah terkejutnya Seijuuro saat mengetahui bahwa tamunya menolak dengan keras. Silver memberi penjelasan panjang kepada kepala pelabuhan. "Katanya agama mereka tidak mengizinkan mereka menaiki rickshaw." Kepala pelabuhan itu menyampaikannya kepada Seijuuro dengan gugup.

Seijuuro berpaling kepada Shintaro. "Kau tahu tentang hal ini?"

Shintaro menggeleng. "Tentu tidak, Tuanku. Siapa yang berpikir kalau rickshaw ada kaitannya dengan agama?"

"Dengan cara bagaimana rickshaw menghina agama mereka?" Seijuuro bertanya ke Kepala Pelabuhan.

"Dia menggunakan banyak kata yang saya tidak mengerti, Tuanku," jawab kepala pelabuhan. "Ampuni hamba, Lord Seijuuro, tetapi tugas saya biasanya berkaitan dengan kapal dan barang. Kosakata hamba terbatas pada barang perdagangan, izin pendaratan atau keberangkatan, bea cukai, harga, dan sebagainya. Hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan agama jauh melampaui pengetahuan hamba, Tuanku."

Seijuuro mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, kalau begitu mereka akan berjalan. Naikkan barang yang mereka bawa ke atas rickshaw. Kita telah membayarnya, jadi sebaiknya kita menggunakannya." Dia lalu memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk berjalan.

"Bagus," Silver tersenyum puas. "ini baru permulaan. Kita telah membuat tuan rumah memahami kalau kita akan berpegang teguh kepada moralitas Kristen. Kita adalah hamba Tuhan."

"Amin," kata Alex dan Gold.

Amin. Itu adalah satu kata yang Seijuuro tahu. Telinganya sangat sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan bunyi sebenarnya dari bahasa Inggris sehingga dia ketinggalan doa yang mendahului kata tersebut.

"Tunggu." Mereka kini telah sampai di samping joli. "Bagaimana kalau wanita itu menggantikanku naik joli saja?" Mata Shintaro terbelalak mendengar apa yang barusan tuannya katakan. Shintaro merengut. Jika Seijuuro berjalan kaki, tuannya itu akan lebih mudah diserang. Mengingat seorang dari unit penembak sempat membidik Seijuuro. Tetapi, Shintaro juga tidak bisa melawan perintah tuannya.

"Ya, itu adalah jalan keluar yang sangat bagus." Shintaro terpaksa menuruti kemauan Seijuuro.

Saat Seijuuro berbicara dengan para pengawalnya, Alex memandang ke pasukan tuan rumahnya. Mereka semua melihat Alex dengan ekspresi tertekan. Dia segera memalingkan pandangan, jantungnya berdegub kencang. Mungkin mereka tidak tertekan karena kehadirannya, mungkin karena Jason Silver atau Nash Gold, atau kericuhan kecil saat mereka tiba tadi. "Alex, aku rasa Lord Seijuuro menawarkan agar kau naik jolinya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menerimanya, Jason? Tentu lebih jahat menaiki joli yang diangkat empat budak daripada kereta yang ditarik satu budak."

Silver memandang para penandu. "Aku tidak yakin mereka adalah budak. Setiap orang membawa pedang di pinggangnya. Tidak ada budak yang bersenjata dan diperblehkan begitu dekat dengan tuannya."

Alex melihat bahwa apa yang dikatakan Silver itu benar. Para penandu itu bersenjata, dan mereka sangat bangga membawa pedang. Mungkin suatu kehormatan besar bagi mereka sebagai penandu tuan mereka. Meski khawatir, rasa kegembiraan muncul di hatinya saat dia ditawari naik joli. "Aku tidak akan merasa nyaman Jason, naik joli sementara tuan rumah berjalan kaki. Itu sama sekali tidak pantas."

"Joli rupanya juga terkait dengan masalah agama. Bagaimana menurutmu Shintaro?" Seijuuro berpaling ke arah Shintaro.

"Mungkin,Tuanku," jawab Shintaro. Perhatiannya tidak tertuju kepada Seijuuro, melainkan pada anak buahnya. "Kendalikan diri kalian! Apa yang ada di kepala kalian tampak jelas di wajah kalian." Teguran Shintaro membuat semua _samurai_ menunjukkan ekspresi kosong dan berusaha tidak menatap ke arah Alex.

Alex menghormat kepada Lord Seijuuro dan dengan perlahan mendekat ke joli. Tetapi, dia langsung berhenti. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Dia tidak tahu cara masuk ke dalam," kata Shintaro. "Kepintarannya tak sebaik penampilannya."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" tukas Seijuuro. "Dia belum pernah naik joli sebelumnya." Seijuuro lalu membungkuk sopan ke arah Alex dan mendekat ke joli. Memperagakan bagaimana cara untuk masuk ke dalam. Setelah demonstrasinya selesai, Seijuuro membungkuk lagi dan mempersilahkan Alex untuk masuk ke joli.

"Terima kasih, Lord Seijuuro," ucap Alex dengan lega. Dia mengikuti contoh Seijuuro dan berhasil masuk joli tanpa ada insiden yang membuat dirinya menjadi tontonan orang-orang di sekitar.

"Kalau kalian mampu mengangkat makhluk sebesar dia, berarti kalian hebat," celetuk seorang _samurai_ kepada para penandu.

"Kotaro!" tegur Shintaro. "Kau dihukum bertugas di kandang kuda selama sebulan. Apa ada lagi di antara kalian semua yang akan membuat lelucon dan berakhir membersihkan kandang kuda selama sebulan?" Tidak ada suara dari para _samurai_. Para penandu dengan mudah mengangkat joli. Rombongan itu pun meninggalkan daerah pelabuhan dan masuk ke jalanan kota.

.

* * *

.

Orang ada di mana-mana. Berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Meski masih pagi, sudah begitu banyak orang yang melakukan aktivitasnya. Kesibukan manusia memenuhi jalanan yang rombongan dari pelabuhan lalui.

"Nash, kau baik-baik saja?"

Nash mengangguk singkat kemudian berkata, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya belum terbiasa dengan suasananya."

Di depan mereka, orang-orang segera menepi dan tanpa terkecuali berlutut di tanah, menempelkan wajah mereka. Seorang pria dengan dandanan necis, didampingi tiga pelayan dan menaiki seekor kuda putih yang indah, tergesa-gesa turun dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, tidak memedulikan debu dan tanah yang kini menodai pakaian sutranya. Gold bertanya, "Apa jasa Lord Seijuuro sehingga orang-orang menghormatinya sedemikian rupa?"

"Karena dia terlahir di dunia, hanya itu," jelas Silver singkat. "Manusia dengan kasta sepertinya dibolehkan membunuh siapa pun yang tidak menunjukkan penghormatan kepadanya. Seorang bangsawan agung, atau _daimyo_ kalau dalam bahasa Jepang, seperti Lord Seijuuro, berhak membunuh keluarga bahkan seluruh penduduk desa, hanya karena kesalahan individu."

"Aku tidak percaya hal semacam itu ada di dunia ini," kata Alex dari dalam joli, kepada Gold dan Silver yang berjalan di sisinya.

"Karena itulah kita kemari," kata Silver. "Tuhan akan menyelamatkan orang-orang ini dari tebasan pedang, dan segala bentuk perbudakan."

Para misionaris itu kembali mengucapkan amin. Seijuuro berusaha mendengarkan doa mereka dengan saksama, tetapi sekali lagi dia melewatkannya. Dia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka katakan. Rupanya, doa orang kristen bisa sesingkat mantra orang-orang Buddha aliran Tanah Murni atau orang-orang sekte Teratai Sutra.

Tiba-tiba, Shintaro menabrakkan dirinya ke Seijuuro dan berteriak,

"Bahaya!"

Pada saat yang sama, terdengar suara tembakan.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, kau punya banyak pertanyaan untuk ku?" Chihiro hanya menatap datar sosok di hadapannya. "Silahkan tanyakan semuanya kepada Lord Daiki."

Kapten unit penembak langsung pucat begitu mendengar nama Kepala Polisi Rahasia tersebut. Dia langsung berpaling dan pergi meninggalkan Chihiro. Ketika Seijuuro dan Shintaro pergi untuk menyambut tamu mereka, Chihiro berlari ke gudang senjata. Mengambil laras panjang miliknya yang terisi peluru, meletakkannya ke dalam kotak yang berlapis kain hitam. Dia menyandang senjatanya di bahu lalu bergegas.

Setahu Chihiro, hanya ada satu jalan yang menghubungkan pelabuhan dan istana klan Akashi di distrik Tsukiji. Jalan tersebut cukup besar untuk dilalui rombongan Seijuuro. Dari penyelidikannya seminggu sebelum misinya kali ini, ada dua bangunan bertingkat yang saling berdempetan. Dia naik ke atas atap dan menyamanan diri. Lokasi ini sangat ideal. Dari posisinya, Chihiro bisa melihat targetnya mendekat, memperpendek jarak dan mulai membidik. Terlebih lagi, belokan akan membuat rombongan memelankan langkah mereka. Chihiro kembali mengecek senapannya. Kali ini, misinya harus berhasil. Atau kepala polisi gelap itu akan dengan senang hati menyemburnya dan mengancam akan memotong gajinya ditengah krisis moneter melanda Jepang.

Tidak akan ada yang menyadari posisi Chihiro sekarang. Chihiro hanya perlu membidik, peluru akan melayang dan misinya selesai. Seijuuro berjalan dengan langkah yang santai di antara para pengawalnya. _'Tidak duduk manis di dalam joli, bocah?'_

Posisi Seijuuro membuat bangsawan agung itu semakin mudah untuk Chihiro bidik. Chihiro menargetkan kepalanya. Mungkin Daiki akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dia mendengar berita Lord Seijuuro tewas. Tetapi, bukan situasi yang tepat untuk membunuh Seijuuro. Usaha pembunuhan terhadap Seijuuro sekarang akan langsung mengarahkan tuduhan pada istana Edo.

Chihiro mengalihkan sasarannya, membidik kemudian menembak.

.

* * *

.

"Tuanku!" Shintaro berteriak histeris.

"Aku tidak terluka, tenang saja," ucap Seijuuro. Masih bisa tenang dalam situasi seperti ini.

Telunjuk Shintaro menunjuk ke atap sebuah bangunan. "Di atas sana! Kotaro! Eikichi! Tangkap dia hidup-hidup!" Para pengawal lainnya menarik pedang dari sarungnya. Pedang terhunus dan para _samurai_ membentuk pagar betis dan pedang di sekitar Seijuuro. Sementara orang-orang kota telah menghilang dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat ketika muncul tanda-tanda kericuhan di wilayah itu.

"Para misionaris! Tamu kita!" teriak Seijuuro. Dia mendekati joli dengan sedikit berlari. Sebuah lubang peluru terbentuk di jendela kanan joli. Seijuuro membuka pintu joli, yakin akan meliat wanita asing itu, Alexandra, berlumur darah dan mati.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Alex terengah-engah. Wajahnya pias akibat serangan yang tiba-tiba.

Seijuuro menghela napas lega. Ternyata tidak. Alex masih hidup. Duduk setengah berbaring. Dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Bulu-bulu berhamburan dari mantel yang dia kenakan. Hanya itu. Tidak ada bekas darah atau luka lainnya yang berarti. Peluru hanya melewatinya. "Tuanku!" Seijuuro menoleh, salah seorang pengawal memanggilnya.

Silver terbaring di tanah, darah menyembur dari luka di abdomen bagian bawah, terkena peluru yang melewati joli. "Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini," kata Shintaro. Dia memberikan isyarat kepada empat bawahannya untuk mengangkat Silver. "Jalan!"

Para penandu kembali mengangkat joli. Empat orang memapah Silver yang bertubuh besar. Shintaro menarik pedangnya. Sebagai antisipasi jika ada serangan untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan pedang terhunus, mereka berlari cepat menuju istana.

.

* * *

.

Ketika Tetsuna meninggalkan istana tak lama setelah kepergian Seijuuro ke pelabuhan, Kazunari membuntutinya. Kazunari memang ahli membuntuti paling _mumpuni_ dari klan Akashi. Ini memang tugasnya. Tetsuna dan pelayannya berjalan dengan pelan meninggalkan Tsukiji. Dia tinggal di balik gerbang daerah khusus hiburan malam di Yoshiwara seperti para wanita dari tempat hiburan malam tempatnya bekerja.

Jika Tetsuna memang akan kembali ke sana, seharusnya dia akan naik perahu sewaan ke Sungai Sumida. Tetapi, rupanya dia menuju pondoknya di daerah Ginza, di tepi timur Edo. Tempat tinggal kedua ini sebenarnya tidak sah. Ini merupakan salah satu bentuk kelalaian dalam penerapan aturan di tempat hiburan malam. Terutama pada para penghibur yang terkenal dan cantik. Kuroko Tetsuna adalah salah satu penghibur yang terkenal saat ini.

Tak diragukan kagi, dia memang cantik. Sehingga, dia memang pantas menemani Lord Seijuuro. Kekhawatiran Shintaro dan Kazunari adalah mereka sama sekali tak tahu apa pun tentang Tetsuna selain pekerjaannya sebagai _geisha_ , yang pastinya penuh dengan kepura-puraan.

Penyelidikan pertama, terhambat oleh larangan Seijuuro, hanya mengetahui Tetsuna adalah teman seorang bangsawan yang berkuasa. Tanpa tahu siapa bangsawan itu, Seijuuro sangat berisiko terbunuh kapan pun selama dia berduaan dengan Tetsuna. Kazunari bertekad untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Jika tidak bisa, dia siap membunuh Tetsuna untuk berjaga-jaga. Tidak sekarang, tetapi pada waktunya nanti. Perang saudara akan terjadi. Ketidakpastian semacam ini harus dikurangi untuk meningkatkan kesempatan klan Akashi untuk tetap berjaya.

Kazunari masih mengawasi saat Tetsuna berhenti untuk mengobrol dengan penjaga toko. Kazunari meninggalkan jalan utama dan memotong lewat gang sempit. Dia akan berjalan mendahului dan mengawasi wanita itu dari depan. Jika Tetsuna curiga, berarti memang dia punya maksud tertentu, karena seorang _geisha_ tanpa motivasi tersembunyi pasti tidak akan khawatir jika dibuntuti. Apalagi dibuntuti oleh suruhan seorang bangsawan.

Saat di pojokan gang, Kazunari melihat dua orang pria keluar membawa sampah dari belakang toko. Mereka terkejut saat pandangan mereka bertemu dengan milik Kazunari. Sampah yang mereka bawa jatuh ke tanah dan mereka membungkuk rendah, wajah mereka ditekankan rendah-rendah ke tanah. Mereka merangkak mundur dan memberikan jalan kepada Kazunari.

Wajah Kazunari mengerut jijik. Tangannya menggenggam gagang pedang. _Eta_. _Eta_ adalah orang buangan yang hanya melakukan pekerjaan kotor dan menjijikkan. Apabila mereka bertemu dengan seorang _samurai_ seperti Kazunari, mereka pasti dibunuh. Tetapi, jika Kazunari membunuh mereka sekarang, pasti akan menarik perhatian dan tugas yang dijalankannya gagal. Maka, Kazunari melepas genggamannya dan bergegas pergi.

Kazunari kembali masuk ke jalan utama, seratus meter dari tempat dia melihat Tetsuna mengobrol tadi. Tetsuna masih melakukan kegiatan yang sama. Beberapa wanita yang ribut mengobrol sesaat menutupi Tetsuna dari pandangan Kazunari. Ketika mereka telah lewat, Tetsuna beserta pelayannya menghilang. "Sial!" Tetsuna luput dari pandangannya.

Kazunari lari ke depan toko tempat Tetsuna berdiri tadi. Dia tidak ada di sini. "Bagaimana bisa?" Sesaat lalu Tetsuna masih berdiri di sini. Kazunari lengah sedikit, dia tiba-tiba menghilang. _Geisha_ tidak bisa bergerak secepat itu, apalagi dengan _kimono_ yang lumayan berat. Hanya ninja yang bisa.

Kazunari berbalik untuk kembali ke istana dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Dia terus menatap ke bawah sambil berjalan, kemudian nyaris berteriak saat menabrak sesuatu. Tidak, Kazunari menabrak seseorang. "Tuan Kazunari?" Mata Kazunari melebar, dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat targetnya berdiri di hadapannya. "Kebetulan sekali, apakah anda juga sedang berbelanja di sini?"

"Tidak, tidak," ucap Kazunari. Berusaha mencari penjelasan yang masuk akal. "Saya baru saja akan pergi ke kuil di Hamacho. Memberikan persembahan dan berdoa bagi leluhur yang tewas dalam perang."

"Betapa mulianya anda," kata Tetsuna. "Ketertarikan saya pada kegiatan berbelanja sungguh tak berguna jika dibandingkan dengan niat anda untuk berdoa, Tuan."

Kazunari tidak ingin berlama-lama, dia harus pergi sesegera mungkin jika tidak ingin terlihat bodoh. "Baiklah, saya harus segera pergi."

"Tidak bisakah anda meluangkan waktu untuk minum teh bersama saya, Tuan Kazunari?" Dan, Tetsuna malah ingin mengulur waktu.

"Saya akan sangat senang Nona Tetsuna, tetapi tugas menuntut saya untuk segera kembali. Saya harus bergegas ke kuil dan kembali ke istana." Dengan satu bungkukan kilat, Kazunari pergi ke barat ke arah Hamacho. Kazunari merutuki kebodohannya. Jika dia lengah, dia pasti tak harus memutar seperti ini. Karena Tetsuna melihatnya, Kazunari harus berjalan cukup jauh sebelum dia bisa berbelok arah.

Kazunari mengeratkan giginya, Kazunari diam-diam memarahi dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Tsukiji.

.

* * *

.

"Perbannya harus sering diganti," kata tabib istana. "Hamba telah memberinya obat untuk mengurangi pendarahan, tetapi darahnya terus mengucur. Nadi-nadi utamanya terkena. Pelurunya menembus hingga tulang punggung sehingga tak bisa diambil sekarang."

"Lalu, harus menunggu berapa lama?" tanya Seijuuro.

"Beberapa jam kemudian jika beruntung, berhari-hari jika dia kurang beruntung." Tabib membungkuk dan keluar.

"Sungguh sial," kata Seijuuro. "Konsulat Amerika harus diberi tahu soal hal ini."

Shintaro berkata, "Peluru itu ditujukan kepada anda, Tuanku."

"Aku meragukannya. Musuh-musuhku mana mungkin mau mengirim penembak yang tak bisa menembak tepat sasaran seperti itu. Jika mereka dendam kepadaku, bisa dipastikan peluru itu harusnya melubangi kepalaku." Seorang pelayan masuk dengan seteko teh segar. Shintaro dengan tak sabar melambaikan tangan dan menyuruhnya keluar, tetapi Seijuuro menghendaki satu cangkir lagi. Minuman itu membantunya berpikir.

"Saya telah memeriksa joli," kata Shintaro. "Jika anda berada di dalam tadi, pasti anda sudah ditemukan tewas. Hanya keberuntungan wanita asing itulah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dan, sepertinya keputusan anda untuk tidak menaiki joli membuat anda selamat."

"Ya, aku tahu." Seijuuro mengangguk sedikit sebagai tanda terima kasihnya kepada pelayan yang membawa teh. "Tetapi, disaat bersamaan, aku harusnya lebih mudah dibunuh. Karena aku berjalan bersama kalian dan sama sekali tidak waspada."

"Itulah maksud saya," sahut Shintaro. "Seorang pembunuh yang tidak mengetahui wajah anda tak mungkin berpikir anda akan berjalan seperti tadi dan membiarkan wanita asing menaiki joli. Itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, baru anda yang melakukannya. Jadi, si pembunuh itu mengira anda berada di dalam joli seperti yang seharusnya, dan membidik ke sana."

"Alasan yang dipaksakan," kata Seijuuro.

Kotaro dan Eikichi muncul di pintu, terengah-engah. Mereka berdua adalah pengawal yang diperintahkan Shintaro untuk mengejar sang pelaku penembakan. "Ampuni kami, Tuanku," kata Eikichi. "Kami tidak menemukan tanda-tanda dia di mana pun. Tidak ada jejak yang bisa dilacak."

Kotaro menyambung, "Tak seorang pun melihat sesuatu. Seakan-akan, dia lenyap di udara."

"Ninja," kata Shintaro. "Pengecut terkutuk. Mereka semua harus dilenyapkan hingga akar-akarnya termasuk wanita dan anak-anak jika tidak mau yang seperti ini terulang lagi."

"Bangunan itu milik seorang pedagang bernama Fujita," lapor Eikichi. "Dia tidak pernah terlibat dengan orang mencurigakan, tidak ada hubungan dengan klan mana pun, dan tidak punya anak perempuan yang menjadi jaminan di tempat hiburan malam. Dia kelihatannya tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin tanpa diminta, dia menawarkan memenuhi semua kebutuhan kita untuk pesta Tahun Baru nanti."

"Maka, dia akan bangkrut dan terpaksa harus menjual semua anak perempuan yang dia miliki ke tempat hiburan malam," celetuk Seijuuro.

"Itu tidak akan membantunya, Tuanku," kata Kotaro tersenyum. "Saya sudah lihat anak-anak perempuannya. Tidak ada yang cantik mau pun berbadan molek seperti _geisha_ di tempat hiburan malam."

Shintaro memukul lantai. "Kotaro! Ingat tempatmu!" bentaknya.

"Ya!" _samurai_ yang baru dibentak itu menempelkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Sudahlah, jangan membungkuk seperti itu," ucap Seijuuro. "Mizuko. Antar kedua orang ini ke tempat lain untuk beristirahat."

Seijuuro meraih cangkir tehnya. Pelayan lain membungkuk dan mengisi kembali cangkir tehnya. Seijuuro menyesap tehnya, lalu menunggu dengan sabar jika Shintaro ingin berbicara lagi. "Tuanku, anda harus mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa para misionaris itu bisa saja terlibat dalam usaha pembunuhan anda." Shintaro kembali membuka mulutnya. Kalimatnya dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran pesimis.

"Jika memang ada usaha pembunuhan, Shintaro. Tidak usah asal menuduh lagi."

"Orang yang bernama Gold bisa mengantisipasi tembakan tadi. Hamba melihatnya tiarap sebelum saya berteriak, berarti dia tahu ada pembunuh di sana."

"Atau, itu berarti dia pengamat yang jeli." Seijuuro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memang baik waspada terhadap pengkhianatan. Tetapi, tidak baik berpikiran bahwa semuanya adalah seorang pengkhianat. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan angan melalaikan kita dari ancaman yang sebenarnya. Gold baru sampai dari Amerika. Di Jepang banyak pembunuh yang bisa melayangkan nyawaku. Siapa yang mau repot-repot menyewa pembunuh dari luar? Mereka saja sudah dendam kesumat dengan orang asing."

"Mungkin orang yang ingin menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan menciptakan kebingungan baru," kata Shintaro. "Seseorang yang tidak anda duga."

"Justru aku yang bingung dengan sikapmu yang selalu berpikiran buruk, Shintaro." Seijuuro menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kau boleh menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Tetapi, jangan terlalu memaksa dan mengganggu Gold. Dia tamu kita."

Shintaro membungkuk, "Ya, Tuanku."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai, mohon tulis komentarnya dan tinggalkan jejak!

Megan and Scizzi


	3. III : Dua puluh Orang Mati

_**侍**_ _ **: Cloud of Sparrows**_

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Samurai: Kastel Awan Burung Gereja / Cloud of Sparrows: An Epic Novel from Japan © Takashi Matsuoka**

 **We don't have the plot and the characters**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fiksi ini**

 **Warning: OOC!|| Edo AU!|| Oreshi!Akashi|| Genderbend for some chara**

 **.**

 _Kabut menyelimuti hutan di depan dan laut di belakang. Pada saat itu pula, puncak Gunung Tosa terlihat jelas bagaikan langit musim semi. Di depan, para penembak jitu bersembunyi di antara pohon dan bayangan. Di belakang, para pembunuh mengendap-endap, bergayut di kayu-kayu yang terapung._

 _Apa gunanya bisa melihat ke masa depan?_

 **Suzume no Kumo**

 **(1701)**

.

 _ **Dua puluh Orang Mati**_

 **.**

Tetsuna berangkat setelah kepergian Seijuuro. Dia hanya ditemani satu pelayannya. Para bangsawan agung tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana tanpa selusin pengawal. Meski mereka adalah orang yang paling ditakuti, mereka juga orang yang penakut. Mereka membunuh semudah anak kecil tertawa bahagia. Menurut hukum karma, mereka juga berisiko dibunuh. Tidak seperti para bangsawan, wanita penghibur tidak ditakuti oleh siapa pun. Jadi, mereka bisa berpergian dengan mudah.

"Nona Tetsuna," Pelayan itu berbisik, "kita dibuntuti."

"Lagi?" tanya Tetsuna memastikan. Pelayannya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Abaikan saja."

Dua wanita itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Yang membuntuti mereka adalah Kazunari. Kepala Keamanan klan Akashi. Seperti _samurai_ lain, Kazunari tidak sabaran. Latihannya mengajarkan untuk bergerak cepat. Dengan satu kilatan pedang, satu nyawa melayang dari permukaan bumi menuju keabadian. Membuntuti dua wanita yang berjalan santai dengan langkah lemah gemulai yang terkadang singgah sebentar untuk mengobrol benar-benar menyiksanya.

Jadi, tentu saja Tetsuna sengaja berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Menjadi lebih sering mengobrol dengan penjaga toko dan bertanya hal yang benar-benar tidak penting. Ketika mereka sampai di pusat pertokoan distrik Tsukiji, Tetsuna bisa melihat Kazunari yang berlarian bak tikus dalam perangkap. "Sekarang," gumam Tetsuna.

Beberapa wanita yang lewat menutupi Tetsuna beserta pelayannya dari pandangan Kazunari. Tetsuna berjalan di samping para wanita itu ke toko di seberang jalan, sementara pelayannya berjongkok dan menunduk memperhatikan sekeranjang cumi beku seolah-olah benda tersebut adalah tontonan yang menarik. Tetsuna memandang dari sebuah gang, saat Kazunari berlari mendekat. Dengan panik, dia menoleh ke sana kemari. Langkahnya penuh dengan kecerobohan.

Kazunari tidak sadar bahwa pelayan Tetsuna duduk pas di bawah kakinya. Ketika Kazunari membelakanginya, Tetsuna kembali menyebrang jalan dan berdiri di belakangnya. Kazunari berjalan sambil terus memandang tanah. Tetsuna sengaja menabrakkan dirinya dengan Kazunari. "Tuan Kazunari?"

Tetsuna nyaris tertawa saat melihat wajah terkejut Kazunari. "Kebetulan sekali, apakah anda juga sedang berbelanja di sini?" Selama percakapan singkat mereka, terlihat jelas jika Kazunari merasa tak nyaman dan ingin segera mengakhiri perbincangan antara mereka berdua.

Ketika pria itu telah pergi ke arah Hamacho, Tetsuna memanggil rickshaw. Jam anjing mulai bergeser mendekati jam babi. Dia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk jalan pelan-pelan. Seseorang yang penting telah menunggu laporannya.

.

* * *

.

Aomine daiki, sang Bangsawan Agung Hino, Inspektur Kepala Urusan Internal Keshogunan, menunggu kedatangan tamunya di pondoknya. Dia memakai pakaian kebesaran lengkap dengan tanda-tanda pangkat sesuai dengan status dan jabatannya. Begitu terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser, dia menyahut, "Kau datang terlambat, Tetsuna."

"Beribu ampun, Lord Daiki," Tetsuna membungkuk. Kembali dia mendengar Daiki menarik napas tajam. Tetsuna mengosongkan wajahnya dari ekspresi apa pun. "Hamba dibuntuti. Dan penting untuk mengelabuinya sehingga dia tak tahu bahwa saya mengetahui keberadaannya."

"Kau tidak membiarkannya membuntutimu hingga kemari bukan?"

"Tidak, Tuanku," Tetsuna menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya mengingat muslihatnya kepada Kazunari. "Saya mengelabuinya sehingga dia menabrak saya. Setelah itu, dia tidak bisa lagi membuntuti saya, Tuanku."

"Bagus," kata Daiki. "Apa si brengsek Kazunari lagi?"

"Ya." Tetsuna mengangkat ketel dari api. Menaruhnya di permukaan meja. Jika dituangkan sekarang, aroma dari teh akan rusak. Air itu harus dibiarkan dingin hingga mencapai suhu yang tepat.

"Kazunari ahli dalam hal ini. Kau tahu, dia sampai dijuluki si mata rajawali karena hal ini," sambung Daiki. "Mungkin kau telah menimbulkan kecurigaan kepada Lord Seijuuro."

"Kelihatannya tidak mungkin, Tuanku. Hamba yakin Kazunari bertindak atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Jika bukan kemauan Kazunari sendiri, pasti dia mendapat perintah dari Shintaro. Mengingat mereka berdua kadang bersekongkol. Lord Seijuuro bukan tipe orang yang mudah curiga."

"Semua bangsawan pasti mudah curiga," tukas Daiki. "Aku bahkan sangat mudah curiga. Kecurigaan sangat penting untuk bertahan hidup."

"Saya heran," kata Tetsuna, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat tatapan mata polos. "Jika Lord Seijuuro bisa melihat masa depan, dia tidak perlu berhati-hati. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan kapan waktunya. Kecurigaan menjadi tak berarti baginya."

Daiki mendengus tak suka. "Tak masuk akal. Keluarga Akashi telah menggunakan tabiat itu dari generasi ke generasi. Jika satu dari mereka memang bisa menangkap masa depan, klan Akashi akan menjadi yang paing berkuasa di Kekaisaran Jepang, bukan klan Tokugawa, dan Seijuuro pasti sudah menjadi _shogun_ , bukan menjadi penjaga wilayah perairan belakang seperti Akaoka."

"Tak diragukan lagi anda benar, Tuanku."

"Kau terlihat tidak yakin. Apa kau telah menemukan bukti tentang kemampuan meramal ini?"

"Tidak, Tuanku. Tidak secara langsung." Tetsuna menjawab sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak langung." Wajah Daiki mengerut seakan-akan jawaban Tetsuna tadi terasa masam. Dia tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Satu kali, ketika Kazunari dan Shintaro sedang mengobrol. Terkadang mereka membicarakan Lord Seijuuro, hamba mendengar mereka menyebut _Suzume no Kumo_." Tetsuna bercerita sambil menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir. Menyeduh teh.

" _Suzume no Kumo_ adalah nama puri utama di kediaman Akaoka."

"Ya, Tuanku, saya tahu itu. Tetapi, mereka tidak berbicara tentang puri. Mereka berbicara tentang teks rahasia dan soal Lord Seijuuro yang belum menulisnya. Katanya beliau belum mendapatkan sesuatu yang pasti."

Daiki kesulitan berkonsentrasi pada laporan Tetsuna. Dia tidak tergoda dengan cara Tetsuna bertingkah yang bisa saja mengundang nalurinya. Dia bisa mengontrol nafsunya. Masalahnya adalah mengetahui hal lebih dari orang lain. Ya! Itu masalahnya. Daiki seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat, orang yang tahu, berdasarkan laporan dari ribuan mata-mata sewaannya. Tetapi, di mata publik, Seijuuro dianugerahi kemampuan melihat yang lebih jauh dari Daiki. Seijuuro diyakini punya kemampuan meramal masa depan.

"Tidak aneh jika sebuah klan punya teks rahasia," ucap Daiki. "Biasanya berupa buku strategi perang yang sering kali merupakan jiplakan _Seni Perang_ karangan Sun Tzu. Kalau teks rahasia milik klan Akashi berisikan ramalan masing-masing generasi klan tersebut, mungkin itu hanya kabar burung semata."

"Ya, Tuanku. Mungkin itu hanya kabar burung." Tetsuna membungkuk sopan. "Permisi." Dia memberikan secangkir teh panas kepada Daiki. Aroma harum memenuhi udara.

"Dan kau percaya itu?" Emosi membuat Daiki terlalu cepat meminum tehnya. Dia meneguk tanpa memperlihatkan rasa sakit yang dia tahan. Cairan panas itu membuat tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Lidahnya langsung terasa perih akibat suhu tinggi yang barusan dia memasuki tenggorokannya.

"Hamba hanya percaya bahwa gosip itu ada, mungkin saja ada kebenaran yang bersembunyi di balik kabar burung tersebut. Tidak harus berupa ramalan, Tuanku." Tetsuna memperhatikan semua perubahan ekspresi Daiki dengan saksama. Dari pengamatannya, Daiki terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu. Dia juga tak nyaman Tetsuna berada di dekatnya. Tidak jelas apa alasannya.

"Ayah Lord Seijuuro, mendiang Lord Masaomi, kabarnya juga mempunyai kemampuan melihat masa depan." Daiki menerima secangkir teh lagi. Kali ini, dia menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Tidak ingin mengulangi kebodohan sebelumnya. "Tetapi, tetap saja dia meninggal secara tiba-tiba. Sebulan yang lalu, mungkin diracuni. Bukankan dia seharusnya bisa meramal kejadian itu sehingga tidak meminum minuman berisi racun yang ditujukan kepadanya?"

"Mungkin tidak semua bisa diramal, Tuanku."

"Alasan yang mengada-ada." Daiki kembali meradang. "Alasan itu dibuat untuk menguatkan mitos yang ada. Semua hanyalah propaganda yang klan Akashi gembar-gemborkan. Dan masyarakat menerimanya mentah-mentah. Tidak mencerna terlebih dahulu. Tidak sadar kalau mereka dibodohi. Akibatnya, klan itu diperlakukan lebih dari seharusnya."

"Apakah memang racun yang menyebabkan kematian Lord Masaomi? Ataukah ada perintah pembunuhan oleh bangsawan lain yang dendam terhadap klan Akashi?"

"Jika maksudmu aku yang memerintahkan rencana penggulingan kekuasaan Lord Masaomi, maka itu salah besar, Nona _geisha_."

Tetsuna menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, membungkuk rendah-rendah. "Hamba tak berani selancang itu, Lord Daiki." Nada suara dan sikapnya benar-benar serius. "Ampuni hamba karena telah memunculkan kesan yang buruk kepada anda."

"Astaga. Bangunlah, bangunlah." Daiki tergesa-gesa memerintahkan Tetsuna agar bangkit. Bahkan tangannya menyentuh pundak wanita itu. "Aku tidak akan tersinggung. Kau adalah anak buahku yang terpercaya. Bahkan posisimu lebih diatas jika dibandingkan dengan Ryo atau kakakmu." Tentu saja Daiki berbohong. Wanita tidak bisa mendapat status anak buah terpercaya. Sekali pun saingannya adalah Sakurai Ryo yang ceroboh namun tetap bisa diandalkan atau Chihiro yang sering kali membelot jika diberi perintah. Tidak ada salahnya dia mengatakan kebohongan kepada wanita itu.

"Sekali lagi, ampuni hamba karena mulut lancang hamba."

"Ya, ya. Kau kuampuni," Daiki mengelus pundaknya. "Katakan saja kepadaku apa yang telah kau ketahui tentang klan Akashi dan pemimpinnya yang sialan."

"Baiklah." Tetsuna memulai laporannya dengan hati-hati. Jika dia terlalu memikirkan apa respon yang dia akan terima, mungkin dia tak akan mampu melanjutkan laporannya. Kepingan-kepingan informasi dari sumber yang berbeda-beda dia satukan. Dia yakin telah menyatukan berbagai informasi itu dengan benar, tetapi berharap dengan seluruh harapan bahwa semua informasi itu salah.

Dilema. Benar-benar dilema. Di satu sisi dia harus bisa menyampaikan informasi yang membuat celah Seijuuro dan klannya semakin terlihat. Sementara di sisi lainnya, Tetsuna tidak ingin melihatnya hancur. Membahayakan posisi lelaki itu sekaligus ingin melindunginya.

"Oh ya, Lord Masaomi meninggal karena bunuh diri." Daiki menaruh gelas tehnya. "Setelah dia membunuh semua keluarga utamanya kecuali anaknya sendiri," lanjut Daiki.

.

* * *

.

Shintaro terbelalak. Memandang ngeri kepada tamu tuannya. Orang asing itu memuntahkan darahnya ke Lord Seijuuro. Lebih buruknya lagi, dia mati di hadapan Seijuuro. Pendeta _shinto_ harus dipanggil segera. Mayat orang asing itu harus disingkirkan. Kemudian, kamar ini harus dibersihkan. Kasur dan perabotan lainnya harus dibakar. Mensucikan ruangan dari kejahatan dan setan.

"Tuanku," Shintaro melangkah mendekati Seijuuro. "orang asing itu tak bisa ditolong lagi. Mohon biarkan orang lain mengurus jenazahnya dan membersihkan ruangan ini."

"Dia tidak mati," bantah Seijuuro. "dia hanya tertidur setelah menyumpahi siapa pun itu yang menjadi pelaku penembakan."

"Tidur?" _Tidak mungkin_. Shintaro melirik ke arah tubuh orang asing itu. Hidung Shintaro mengerut. Tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang menyapa indra pembaunya. Bau busuk menyeruak dari si orang asing, dan membuat Shintaro mual. Jika Shintaro berkata bahwa mayat itu sudah busuk, pasti tuannya akan berkilah. Seijuuro pasti akan mengatakan _'Dia hanya belum membersihkan tubuhnya setelah perjalanan jauh.'_ Atau kalimat sanggahan lainnya.

"Dadanya masih naik turun. Dia masih ada disini, belum menemui tuhannya. Masih menganggap dia sudah mati, Shintaro?" Telunjuk Seijuuro mengarah kepada dada Silver. Shintaro melihat arah yang Seijuuro maksud. Ya, dada pria asing itu perlahan naik dan turun.

Seijuuro menyerahkan tubuh Silver kepada pelayan yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Dudukkan dia terus hingga tabib datang. Jika dia mulai teriak dan muntah darah seperti tadi, lakukan apa saja untuk membersihkan darahnya."

"Ya, Tuanku," kata dua pelayan tersebut. Mereka berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka atau kata-kata yang menjelekkan orang asing. Karena menunjukkan rasa tidak senang di depan tuan mereka merupakan pelanggaran etika yang tak termaafkan.

"Dia memang belum mati, Tuanku, tetapi itu tidak berarti dia bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aroma kematian."

Kedua alis Seijuuro bertautan. Tidak suka dengan perkataan Shintaro. "Mungkin tidak. Aku rasa dia tidak mandi selama perjalanan panjangnya kemari. Mungkin itu sumber bau yang menurutmu aroma kematian itu." Tepat seperti dugaan Shintaro. Seijuuro selalu menampik apa yang Shintaro katakan.

Pintu bergeser, seorang _samurai_ dari tempat penjagaan di perbatasan menunggu di depan pintu. Ketika Seijuuro mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya, dia membungkuk. "Tuanku, seorang penunggang kuda tiba membawa pesan penting.

"Bawa dia masuk kemari," titah Seijuuro. Sebenarnya Seijuuro ingin melepaskan bajunya yang penuh dengan darah dan segera mandi. Tetapi, itu semua harus menunggu setelah masalahnya kelar.

Meski memakai pakaian yang sederhana, orang yang penjaga tadi maksud tidak terihat asing. Namanya Kouki. Empat bulan yang lalu, dia dan dua lusin teman-teman sesama _samurai_ -nya telah mengambil supah suci dengan kapten mereka. Kouki pasti datang dari kuil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Melihatnya datang saja sudah membuat Seijuuro tahu apa isi pesan penting tersebut. Pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari rencana Junpei atau masalah Teppei.

"Tuanku," kata Kouki. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. Menghilangkan kegugupan yang muncul saat berhadapan dengan pemimpin klan Akashi. "Kapten Hyuuga meminta petunjuk dari anda."

Seijuuro mengangguk, dia kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana situasi di pedesaan?"

Kouki kembali menarik napas sebelum menjawab, "Banyak gerakan dari pasukan di wilayah Yoshino. Hamba terpaksa berulang kali keluar dari jalur utama untuk menghindari para pasukan tersebut." Matanya menatap tuannya beserta Shintaro yang duduk di samping Seijuuro. "Lima ratus penembak berkuda dengan tiga meriam menyusuri jalan utama ke selatan. Tiga ribu pasukan berjalan kaki dalam tiga kelmpok brigade, baru bersiap-siap. Diperkirakan mereka akan berjalan ke arah yang sama."

"Bagus sekali, Kouki. Sekarang istirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Kita akan berangkat satu jam kemudian."

"Ya, Tuanku." Kouki beranjak dari hadapan Seijuuro dan dipandu oleh seorang pelayan menuju tempat istirahat sementara.

Shinatro mendesis marah. "Yoshino adalah sekutu Aomine yang terkutuk. Wilayah itu hanya dipisahkan dari wilayah anda oleh bentang sempit perairan. Mereka mungkin berencana menyerang kita. Mengambil keuntungan di tengah krisis paska kematian ayah anda."

"Aku meragukannya. Aomine tidak akan menyerang kita sekarang. Dia pasti akan menunggu saat yang tepat, dan itu bukan saat ini." Seijuuro mengambil jeda sejenak. "Ini sebenarnya berita bagus. Aomine memusatkan perhatian ke bangsa barat dan pelabuhan, maka berpergian ke kuil yang jauh dari wilayah pemerintah tidak akan begitu membahayakan."

"Tuanku, anda tidak bermaksud untuk pergi ke kuil tanpa pengawalan saya beserta pasukan lainnya, bukan?"

"Justru itu maksudku. Aku harus pergi kesana. 'Kapten Hyuuga meminta petunjuk dari anda' berarti kuil membutuhkan kehadiranku. Jangan khawatir, Shintaro. Aku tidak akan melakukan perjalanan dengan pengawalan lengkap. Terlalu mengundang perhatian. Aku tidak ingin insiden seperti tadi terulang kembali. Aku akan pergi secara diam-diam dengan Kouki." Seijuuro melihat ke sekitarnya, Shintaro berekspresi masam.

Shintaro mungkin tidak setuju dengan rencana berpergian diam-diam Seijuuro. "Kotaro dan Eikichi juga ikut bersamaku," Seijuuro menambahkan. Dia melakukannya guna membuat Shintaro sedikit lebih tenang. Seijuuro berpikir jika mengajak dua _samurai_ dari kediaman ini akan menghilangkan sedikit rasa was-was Shintaro.

"Terima kasih telah mengikutsertakan kami. Kami akan bersiap-siap, Tuanku." Kedua _samurai_ yang disebut namanya membungkuk hormat.

"Bawa busur dan panah, tetapi jangan membawa senjata api," kata Seijuuro. "dan tanpa perisai. Hanya sebuah ekspedisi berburu yang santai. Jangan pakai lambang keluarga di pakaian kalian. Usahakan jangan terlalu berpenampilan mencolok."

"Ya, Tuanku. Kami mengerti." Kotaro dan Eikichi keluar dari ruangan.

Shintaro maju ke depan Seijuuro dan berlutut. "Tuanku, mohon pertimbangkan kembali. Beberapa saat lalu terlah terjadi percobaan pembunuhan terhadap anda. Seorang pria asing terluka parah akibatnya. Mungkin seluruh Edo telah mengetahui berita ini. Perjalanan anda akan sangat membahayakan disaat genting seperti sekarang. Setidaknya izinkan hamba menemani anda."

"Aku tidak bisa," tolak Seijuuro. "Kau hanya akan merepotkanku. Nantinya kau akan membebani rencana penyamaranku. Keberadaanmu justu membuat kepergianku menjadi lebih serius. Itu berkebalikan dengan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Selain itu, kau sangat dibutuhkan disini. Sebagai pengganti selama aku berpergian," lanjut Seijuuro. "Kau diperlukan untuk melindungi tamu kita dari serangan setelah yang tadi. Bisa saja Aomine yang memberikan perintah kepada penembak tadi. Mungkin dia memang tidak berniat membunuhku, tetapi melenyapkan orang asing. Ingat, Aomine adalah salah satu bangsawan yang sangat sentimen dengan orang asing."

"Jadi, saya akan menjadi pengganti anda untuk beberapa hari?"

Seijuuro mengangguk. "Berikan aku kertas, aku harus menulis surat untuk diberikan kepada para misionaris tersebut."

Setelah kertas diterima, Seijuuro menulis surat dalam bahasa inggris. Berisikan permintaan maafnya sebagai tuan rumah. Dia menandatangani surat itu dengan gaya orang asing. Nama kecil ditulis lebih dahulu daripada nama keluarga. "Hormat saya, Seijuuro Akashi."

.

* * *

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Kepala Kepolisian Rahasia _Shogun_ , Tetsuna kembali ke pondok pribadinya di pinggir timur Edo dekat jembatan ke arah jalan raya Tokaido.

"Air mandi anda sudah siap," kata pelayannya yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Terima kasih." Tetsuna meresponnya singkat. Dia melepaskan pakaian dengan cepat, memakai lapisan sederhana dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tubuhnya lelah setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat Aomine Daiki. Kulitnya meremang, bukan karena udara yang dingin. Uap air naik dari air panas di bak mandi. Seekor burung berkicau dari dalam hutan dekat tempat tinggalnya.

Tidak ada hal aneh. Jadi, apa yang membuatnya merasa ada yang janggal? Sebuah nama beserta kemungkinan-kemungkinan melintas di kepalanya, karena kebetulan atau insting. "Keluarlah, Mayuzumi," katanya, "dan aku tidak akan mengakhirimu riwayat hidupmu di dalam bak mandi."

Sebuah bayangan tubuh seorang lelaki muncul di balik pintu kamar mandi. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah Chihiro yang masih setia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya. "Jangan marah, Kuroko," kata Chihiro. Mereka menggunakan nama belakang saat berinteraksi. "Aku hanya menguji kewaspadaanmu."

Tetsuna dan Chihiro adalah kakak-beradik yang tidak akrab. Tetsuna lebih memilih menggunakan marga bekas ibunya sebelum terikat dengan ayahnya. Demi kenyamanan bekerja di lingkungan dunia hiburan. Sementara Chihiro menyandang marga Mayuzumi yang memang nama klan tempat mereka dibesarkan. Klan ninja yang terkenal di dunia gelap pemerintahan.

Tetsuna melewati Chihiro dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Mohon jauh-jauh dari pintu kamar mandi. Jangan coba-coba mengintip atau akan kurayu Daiki untuk tidak memberikan perintah kepadamu lagi dan kau akan berakhir menjadi tulang belulang kering." Chihiro tidak banyak tingkah setelah mendengar ucapannya. Langsung menjauhi pintu. Tetsuna memulai acara mandinya. Dia menciduk air di bak mandi dengan ember kecil.

"Dua minggu lalu, Daiki memanggilku ke kediamannya. Dia menyuruhku untuk menembak Seijuuro," Chihiro kembali membuka topik pembicaraan. Dia berbalik membelakangi pintu kamar mandi tanpa berniat berbalik. Meski tidak akrab satu sama lain, Chihiro tetap menghargai Tetsuna sebagai adiknya. Tidak ada gunanya mengintip adik sendiri. "Kau tahu, aku 'hampir' berhasil pagi ini." Chihiro memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata 'hampir'.

Dari percikan air yang tiba-tiba berhenti Chihiro tahu Tetsuna merasa terganggu dengan kata-katanya. "Wah, itu kejutan," suara Tetsuna menggaung dari dalam bilik kamar mandi. Saat dia berkata, suaranya tetap datar seperti biasanya. Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat berhenti. "Daiki sebelumnya berkata bahwa tugas itu milik ku. Kenapa malah Mayuzumi yang melakukannya? Aku merasa dibohongi."

"Dia terlalu licik," ucap Chihiro. "Sampai-sampai berbicara dua kali. Seperti mengadu-domba kita berdua. Ketika aku menemuinya sebelum kau datang ke kediamannya, dia tidak memerintahkan untuk membunuh Akashi lagi. Kurasa dia akan menyuruh utusannya yang lain untuk mencoba membunuh Akashi."

"Tingkahnya membuat situasi menjadi lebih membingungkan dari seharusnya." Chihiro setuju dengan pendapat Tetsuna yang satu ini. Daiki memang penuh misteri. Tetapi, Chihiro dapat mendengar adanya kelegaan dalam suara adiknya. Itu menguatkan kecurigaannya selama ini. Tetsuna terlalu menghayati perannya sebagai kekasih Seijuuro.

"Kuharap kau tidak menjadi lembek hanya karena terlalu mendalami peranmu, Nona _Geisha_."

"Apa maksudmu, Mayuzumi? Aku tidak mengerti." Sebenarnya Tetsuna mengerti maksud Chihiro. Chihiro hanya memperingatinya agar tidak terlena dengan peran yang dia jalani.

"Kau mencintainya, 'kan?"

Tetsuna tersenyum kecil. Dia mencelupkan tubuhnya yang penuh busa ke dalam bak mandi dengan sangat hati-hati. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. "Kalau tidak, dia akan tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin berpura-pura dengan orang yang sedemikian peka, terutama dalam kesempatan yang sangat intim. Aku harus menghayati peranku."

"Kau siap membunuhnya dan mengakhiri sandiwara mu itu jika sudah waktunya?"

"Ya. Hanya orang bodoh yang bertindak karena cinta," kata Tetsuna. "Dan kau tidak punya adik yang bodoh."

"Setidaknya begitu." Chihiro merespon dengan nada yang datar. Namun, sedikit tersirat rasa khawatir di dalamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku rasa Daiki membuat rencana lain yang sama sekali berbeda, dan rencana itu lebih penting dari keinginan untuk segera membunuh Akashi. Dan, seharusnya rencana itu melibatkanmu. Apakah kau sudah tahu?"

"Tidak." Tetsuna meraih bajunya dan memakainya. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau boleh berbalik sekarang."

Chihiro berbalik. Wajah Tetsuna polos, tidak ada polesan yang biasanya melengket di wajahnya. Rambut panjangnya terurai. Dia terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang dahulu pernah dia kenal. Anak kecil yang sering mengekor di belakangnya. Betapa nasib tidak bisa ditebak, semuanya mengubah anak kecil itu menjadi gadis yang penuh dengan kepura-puraan. Jangan lupakan emosinya yang seakan luntur dan menghilang.

Chihiro berkata, "Perubahan hati Daiki mungkin berkaitan dengan kematian ayah Akashi."

"Oh? Daiki tadi memberitahuku alasan kenapa Akashi Masaomi bisa meninggal di puncak karirnya sebagai Bangsawan Agung Akaoka yang terkenal." Air muka Chihiro berubah. Terkejut dengan apa yang Tetsuna katakan. "Daiki bilang Lord Masaomi bunuh diri setelah dia membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga utama kecuali Seijuuro anaknya."

"Apa dia berbohong lagi?" Tetsuna hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Jika itu benar, klan Akashi ada di ambang kehancuran. Situasi sempurna bagi rencana licik yang majikan kita sukai. Bicara tentang majikan kita yang terlalu susah dibaca, jangan remehkan dia. Dia tidak mempercayaimu."

"Dia tidak mempercayai siapa pun. Itu adalah tujuan hidupnya. Ketidak-percayaan." Tetsuna tidak kaget mendengar bahwa Daiki tidak mempercayainya. Manusia seperti Daiki memang tidak punya orang untuk dipercayai.

"Dia memerintahkanku untuk mengawasimu. Berarti rasa tidak percayanya padamu semakin besar. Hati-hatilah, Kuroko."

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apakah ada orang yang mengawasimu untuk meyakinkan bahwa kau benar-benar mengawasiku?"

Chihiro tertawa kecil. "Kau yang tidak dia percaya. Bukan aku."

"Kau yakin? Dia 'kan terbiasa tidak mengungkapkan kecurigaannya terhadap orang-orang yang dia curigai." Tetsuna mengamati ekspresi Chihiro yang masih belum berubah. Termasuk susah membuat kakaknya terkena serangan panik. "Apa kau sudah mengecek untuk meyakinkan tidak ada yang membuntutimu? Mengawasi langkahmu menuju tempat adikmu yang lemah ini?"

Chihiro melompat berdiri. "Sialan. Kau benar. Aku seharusnya lebih hati-hati. Aku lebih baik segera kembali. Jaga dirimu, Tetsuna." Chihiro melompat keluar jendela rumah Tetsuna. Malas untuk sekedar membuka pintu dan pergi baik-baik.

"Kau juga, kak."

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke Edo, suasana hati Chihiro berada dalam jeratan nostalgia. Tetsuna memanggilnya kakak tadi. Mengingatkannya akan masa kecil mereka di pesisir pantai. Betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Anak perempuan yang lugu itu telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik dan memikat. Namun, tugas yang dia tanggung bukan tugas yang cocok untuknya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah mandi, Tetsuna mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda yang panjang. Dia memakai pakaian petani, menutupi setiap inchi kulitnya dari hawa dingin musim dingin. Kemudian, dia keluar ke kebun dan menyiangi tanah di kebun melon. Ketika di kebun, Tetsuna tidak memikirkan apa pun kecuali apa yang dia kerjakan. Tidak ada pikiran tentang pembantaian, pengkhianatan, atau cinta.

Matahari sudah condong ke arah barat ketika dia melihat empat penunggang kuda mendekat dari arah selatan. Mata Tetsuna memicing untuk mengetahui siapa saja para penunggang kuda tersebut. Salah satu diantara mereka memiliki rambut merah menyala, tidak salah lagi. Itu Seijuuro.

Seijuuro memandang ke bawah dari atas kuda. "Wanita petani yang terhormat, aku diberi tahu bahwa salah satu wanita tercantik di Edo tinggal di sekitar sini. Dapatkah kau menunjukkan kediamannya padaku?"

"Edo jauh dari sini," jawab Tetsuna, "kecantikan mudah pudar dan rumah hanyalah kediaman sementara. Mungkin hidangan sup saya lebih menarik anda untuk mengusir dingin?" Dia menunjuk ke kebunnya. "Hamba telah membuat sup tersebut dari melon musim dingin dari kebun ini." Dia tentu tak akan berpakaian sesederhana ini jika tahu Seijuuro akan datang menemuinya.

Pagi ini perhatiannya terpusat pada orang-orang asing. Seijuuro juga telah pergi ke pelabuhan khusus untuk menyambut tamunya. Sehingga, Tetsuna mengira dia akan sibuk di dalam kota seharian ini. Namun, ternyata di sore hari Seijuuro muncul di tempatnya. Mendatangi pondoknya secara tiba-tiba. Penampilan Seijuuro seperti akan pergi berburu di hutan, tanpa ada orang asing yang ikut serta. Hanya ada dua anggota pasukan dan satu orang yang kalau Tetsuna tidak salah adala mantan _samurai_ yang mengambil janji suci beberapa bulan lalu.

Meski Tetsuna merasa sangat malu karena Seijuuro melihatnya dalam penampilan yang tidak se-elok biasanya, dia juga merasa lega. Seijuuro hidup, kakaknya gagal membunuh Seijuuro. Bahkan sejauh mata Tetsuna meneliti bagian tubuh Seijuuro, tidak ada luka yang berarti. Setelah apa yang dikatakan Chihiro tadi, Tetsuna merasa betapa pentingnya momen-momen seperti ini.

"Keahlianmu mengolah tanah sungguh mengagumkan," puji Seijuuro. "Tentu di dunia yang seimbang dan harmonis, wanita yang memiliki keahlian bertani sepertimu lebih dihargai daripda wanita yang hanya menguasai keahlian seni di ranjang."

"Anda terlalu baik dan murah hati, Tuan." Tetsuna membungkuk rendah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Tetapi, jangan biarkan saya menahan anda lebih lama lagi. Tentu tuan sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan wanita cantik anda."

"Sup melon musim dingin atau wanita dengan kecantikan yang mengagumkan," ucap Sejuuro, "benar-benar pilihan yang sulit." Ketidaknyamanan Tetsuna membuat senang. Wanita itu biasanya selalu percaya diri atau tanpa emosi. Kini, dia berdiri di sana tanpa baju indah dan perhiasan, memegang peralatan berkebun, merawat kebun seperti petani biasa. Bukankah ini pertama kalinya Seijuuro menangkap basah Tetsuna tanpa segala perlengkapan kecantikan? Ya, ini memang pertama kalinya. Maka, Seijuuro bertekad untuk menikmatinya selama masih ada waktu.

"Pria yang bijak pasti akan memilih sup," kata Tetsuna, "terutama di hari yang dingin seperti ini." Ekspresi puas Seijuuro membuatnya kesal bukan main. Tetapi, membiarkan Seijuuro melihat kejengkelannya justru akan membuat bangsawan itu senang. Tetsuna berniat tidak akan menambah kepuasan Seijuuro.

"Aku heran. Bukankah kebijakan sejati akan membawa seorang pemimpin pada kecantikan yang sesungguhnya? Apa lagi yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh dan jiwa lebih dari kecantikan?"

"Hamba rasa Tuan telah mendapatkan informasi yang salah," kata Tetsuna. "Kecantikan bisa lebih dingin daripada musim dingin yang terkejam. Cinta, bukan kecantikan, yang menghangatkan."

"Perkataan yang bagus, wanita petani yang baik." Seijuuro menenangkan Yukimaru kudanya, yang tidak sabar karena arus berdiri diam terlalu lama. "Aku belum pernah mendengar kata yang sedemikian bijak dari para wanita biasa ataupun wanita penghibur di Edo. Kecuali kau."

"Anda terlalu baik." Tetsuna tersenyum kepada Seijuuro. Dengan pujian sederhana itu Seijuuro setidaknya sedikit menghibur dirinya. Memulihkan martabatnya.

"Justru kau yang terlalu baik, Tetsuna," kata Seijuuro membalas senyum Tetsuna, "dan terlalu cantik untuk bersembunyi di hutan Ginza ini. Seorang kapten kavaleri sebentar lagi akan datang dengan dua kuda cadangan, satu untukmu dan satu untuk pelayanmu. Aku mohon kau mau pergi bersamanya ke kediaman ku, dimana kau akan menemukan tempat yang lebih untuk bakatmu."

"Bagaimana hamba bisa menolak kedermawanan anda?" balas Tetsuna.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan kau akan menganggapku dermawan. Kami memang membutuhkan salah satu bakatmu, yaitu kemampuan berbicara dengan seseorang. Meski kau sama sekali tak bisa berbahasa Inggris." Oh, tidak! Semua jelas kini. Suatu kondisi darurat telah membuat Seijuuro terpaksa pergi dari tamu asingnya. Dan meminta Tetsuna yang sama sekali tak bisa bahasa asing untuk menemani mereka.

"Selamat tinggal, Tetsuna." Seijuuro menarik kekang, membelokkan kudanya ke arah jembatan. "Aku akan kembali dalam waktu seminggu. Tolong layani tamuku dengan baik."

"Tunggu! Lord Seijuuro!" Tetsuna melangkah beberapa langkah ke arah Seijuuro. "Hamba belum pernah berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Jangankan berbicara, hamba bahkan tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris sederhana yang selalu anda ucapkan setiap hamba bersama anda. Bagaimana bisa anda meninggalkan hamba sendiri dengan orang-orang asing itu?"

"Kau terlalu rendah hati." Seijuuro tersenyum. "Sudah sejak lama aku percaya kau mempunyai kemampuan lebih dari yang telah kau tunjukkan. Kini, kau punya kesempatan membuktikan kalau aku benar."

Seijuuro terlalu percaya padanya. Tetsuna heran, mengapa ada bangsawan dengan sifat terlalu mudah mempercayai orang seperti Seijuuro? "Lord Seijuuro!" Tetsuna berusaha menyusul Seijuuro yang semakin menjauh. Tetapi, Seijuuro mengabaikannya, memacu kudanya dan pergi bersama tiga pengawalnya.

Tetsuna menghela napasnya. Seijuuro memang mutlak, tidak bisa ditentang. Oleh karena itu, Tetsuna akan bersiap-siap. Beberapa saat lagi orang suruhan Seijuuro akan datang menjemput dirinya.

Ketika Shintaro datang dengan dua kuda cadangan, pelayannya telah membantu dirinya untuk kembali ke penampilan biasanya. Tetsuna tidak banyak tingkah saat Shintaro datang menjemputnya. _Samurai_ yang keras itu tak berkata apa pun kepadanya dalam perjalan menuju kediaman Seijuuro. Itu lebih baik. Suasana hati Tetsuna sedang tidak enak untuk sekedar basa-basi.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu, Seijuuro dan pengawalnya menginap di sebuah rumah petani di pinggir utara daratan Kanto. Keesokan harinya, mereka akan memasuki Yoshino, wilayah Lord Gaiho, salah satu musuh bebuyutan Seijuuro.

Mereka sama sekali tak punya masalah pribadi. Bahkan, Seijuuro sendiri ragu apakah dia mengenali Gaiho jika mereka berdua bertatap muka. Dengan usaha keras, Seijuuro hanya bisa mengingat sebuah citra kabur.

Seorang pria pendek gempal periang dengan usia sekitar enam puluh tahun. Atau, tujuh puluh? Entahlah, Seijuuro tak tahu. Apakah hidungnya mancung atau pesek? Rambutnya hitam atau abu-abu? Hitam, tebak Seijuuro, karena pewarna. Itu menunjukkan dia seorang yang suka bergaya. Jadi, Gaiho selain periang, dia juga suka bergaya. Kapan mereka terakhir kali bertemu? Hampir tiga tahun lalu, ketika _shogun_ baru saja dinobatkan.

Mereka berada di sisi ruangan yang saling berlawanan sehingga Seijuuro hanya melihat Gaiho secara sekelebat. Sebenarnya, dia tak yakin pria yang dia bayangkan adalah benar-benar Gaiho. Tetapi, orang ini akan membunuh Seijuuro dengan dalih yang paling sepele jika dia bisa.

Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara keluarga mereka selama hidup, atau di generasi ayah atau kakek bahkan buyut mereka. Tidak ada saling menghina, tidak ada konflik cinta, tidak ada pertempuran memperebutkan batas, pengaruh, atau kebanggaan. Masalahnya sederhana, namun rumit secara bersamaan. Masalah sama yang dihadapi semua klan yang menguasai 260 wilayah di Jepang. Masalahnya adalah Sekigahara.

Sekigahara adalah desa kecil di barat Jepang yang tidak penting. Tetapi, sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi di sana pada tahun keempat-belas kekaisaran Kaisar Go-yozei terus mendominasi hidup mereka. Di sebuah pagi di akhir musim gugur, saat salju turun dan kabut terangkat, dua ratus ribu _samurai_ yang terbagi dalam dua pasukan saling bertempur di sebuah lembah dekat desa itu. Setengah dari mereka mengikuti Tokugawa Ieyasu, Bangsawan Agung Kanto. Sementara setengahnya lagi berada di bawah pimpinan Ishida Mitsunari, Penguasa Jepang Barat.

Nenek moyang Seijuuro berada di pihak Ishida. Sebulan sebelum pertempuran, dia bermimpi bahwa klan Tokugawa akan kehilangan semua kekuatan dan kehormatannya, termasuk status mereka sebagai bangsawan agung. Ketika malam pertempuran, nenek moyang Seijuuro dan delapan puluh ribu _samurai_ lainnya tewas, dan Ieyasu berkuasa. Dia menjadi _shogun_ , dan jabatan itu tetap dipegang keluarganya sampai saat ini. Seijuuro tidak meragukan kebenaran mimpi nenek moyangnya. Nenek moyangnya itu hanya salah memperhitungkan waktunya.

Meski klan Akashi berada di pihak yang kalah, mereka tidak hancur total. Jika saja klan Akashi hancur, bisa dipastikan Seijuuro sekarang hanyalah seorang budak alih-alih bangsawan agung. Banyak musuh Tokugawa yang berhasil bertahan dan mencegah pembantaian terhadap diri mereka. Selama 261 tahun, mereka bertahan dan merencanakan balas dendam. Pada saat yang sama, para pendukung Tokugawa, diantaranya nenek moyang Gaiho, tak henti merencanakan penghancuran total kepada mereka yang merupakan musuh Tokugawa.

Inilah yang dilakukan Jepang selama ini, saat orang-orang asing menciptakan pengetahuan dan menguasai dunia. Dan kini, jika orang-orang Jepang berusaha untuk bertempur satu sama lain lagi, mungkin Jepang akan hancur ditangan bangsa barat.

"Tuan Bangsawan." Sang petani merangkak masuk, kepalanya menempel di lantai seperti bajak. "Keperluan mandi anda sudah siap." Tubuh petani yang kurus itu bergetar karena rasa takut. Seakan-akan Seijuuro adalah singa yang siap menerkam kapan saja.

Seijuuro ingin mengatakan kepadanya untuk berdiri. Bukankah ini rumahnya dan Seijuuro tak lain adalah tamu yang tak diundang. Tetapi, tentu saja dia tidak bisa bilang begitu. Dia, begitu pula dengan petani yang rumahnya diambil alih untuk semalaman, terikat oleh etika kuno yang kaku dan mengikat. "Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa Seijuuro katakan sebagai bentuk penghargaannya.

Sang petani, masih membungkuk, segera merangkak minggir sehingga sang bangsawan bisa lewat tanpa harus memutari tubuhnya yang rendah. Dua harapan memenuhi hatinya. _Pertama_ , sang bangsawan tidak keberatan dengan bak mandi petaninya. _Kedua_ , semoga sang bangsawan yang biasa ditemani puluhan wanita cantik di Edo, tidak tertarik pada anak perempuannya.

Anaknya itu berusia lima belas tahun, sedang mekar pertama kalinya sebagai seorang wanita dan dianggap sebagai gadis tercantik di desa. Kini, si petani berharap jika saja anaknya anak yang biasa saja. Dia kembali mengucapkan doa pada Buddha Amida, semoga Sang Mahakasih melindungi dan merahmati keluarganya melewati malam yang berbahaya ini.

Di luar, anak termuda sang petani, basah oleh keringat, mengurus dan memberi makan keempat kuda, diawasi oleh Kouki. Di sini tak ada makanan yang sesuai dengan kuda bangsawan. Maka, dia tadi terpaksa dia tadi terpaksa lari ke desa tetangga dan meminta jerami kepada kepala desa di sana. Dia kembali dengan memikul jerami seberat 25 kilogram. Anak itu berharap, jika saja kakaknya yang tertua ada di sini untuk membantunya.

Sayang sekali, sebulan yang lalu kakaknya yang tertua telah ditarik menjadi pasukan Lord Gaiho. Siapa yang tahu dia ada dimana dan kapan dia akan pulang ke rumah? Perang akan segera meletus. Perang antara pendukung _shogun_ dan para musuhnya. Perang dengan orang asing dan perang saudara pada saat yang sama. Ribuan, ratusan ribu, bahkan jutaan jiwa terancam mati. Mungkin kakaknya lebih aman menjadi pasukan militer daripada mereka yang tinggal di pertanian.

Seijuuro keluar dari rumah. Anak termuda petani itu menjatuhkan diri ke tanah dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh tanah.

Kotaro dan Eikichi berjaga di depan kamar mandi. Seijuuro menemukan istri sang petani dan anak perempuannya menunggu di dalam. Mereka berdua juga berlutut dengan kepala menempel di tanah. Seperti sang petani, badan mereka gemetar ketakutan. Andai saja Seijuuro itu adalah setan dari neraka, mereka tak mungkin bisa lebih takut lagi. Jika dipikir-pikir, bagi seorang petani apa bedanya setan neraka dan seorang bangsawan?

Jawabannya, tidak ada bedanya. Mereka menganggap bangsawan adalah makhluk terkeji yang bisa saja memenggal mereka di tempat hanya karena masalah sepele. Bangsawan juga mengambil segala sesuatu yang mereka inginkan.

Seijuuro mendengar sedu sedan keluar dari mulut salah satu dari kedua wanita itu. Tanpa melihat, dia tahu bahwa yang menangis adalah sang ibu. Rupanya sang ibu mengira bahwa seperti yang sering terjadi Seijuuro akan meminta mereka membantunya mandi, sehingga melihat anak perempuannya yang mulai mekar, dan Seijuuro akan membawa anak gadis itu ke ranjangnya nanti malam.

Itu jika sang bangsawan sabar. Jika tidak, mungkin saja sang bangsawan langsung memperkosa anak gadisnya di kamar mandi, di tanah, bahkan di depan mata sang ibu. Tapi, Seijuuro bukanlah tipe bangsawan yang mudah dilahap oleh api nafsu. Dia sudah punya satu wanita di Edo. "Kalian boleh pergi," kata Seijuuro. "Aku lebih suka mandi sendiri.

"Ya, Tuan Bangsawan," kata sang ibu, anak gadisnya mengikuti, "Ya, Tuan Bangsawan." Masih berlutut, mereka berdua beringsut mundur keluar kamar mandi.

Malam itu, saat keluarga petani tidur berhimpitan di dalam gudang, mereka berspekulasi tentang tamu yang menumpang di rumahnya. "Dia pasti seorang bangsawan dari Kota Kekaisaran," bisik sang petani. "Dia terlihat terlalu baik untuk seorang pejuang."

"Kuda-kuda itu adalah kuda perang," kata sang anak lelaki. "Mereka bahkan tak suka kudekati. Jika saja _samurai_ kikuk itu tidak memegang mereka, aku sudah pasti tertendang sampai mati ketika akan memberi makan mereka.

"Mungkin saja mereka adalah salah satu tentara Lord Gaiho," kata sang ibu. "Aku harap begitu. Semakin banyak tentara yang Lord Gaiho punya, anak kita Shinichi akan lebih aman." Dalam diam, snag ibu mengucapkan mantra doa kepada sang Buddha, menghitung dalam hati seakan-akan dia memegang tasbih doa dari kayu cendana di tangannya. Dia kehilangan tasbih doanya, tetapi dia bahagia karena tasbih itu berada di tempat yang dikiranya tepat.

Sebagai jimat suci yang dikalungkan di leher anaknya, Shinichi. Pasti tasbih itu akan mencegah hal buruk, mendatangkan kebaikan, dan menjaga anaknya agar tetap selamat. Anaknya baru saja menginjak angka enam belas tahun dan jauh dari rumah untuk pertama kalinya. Menjadi pasukan dari Lord Gaiho. Terancam mati kapan saja.

"Itu mungkin saja," kata sang ayah. "Bangsawan muda itu memang kelihatannya tak akan membantu banyak dalam pertempuran, tetapi para pengawalnya terlihat kuat, bahkan yang tadi menjaga kuda-kuda tersebut."

"Dia bisa saja seorang bangsawan agung," anak gadisnya menimpali. "Dia cukup tampan." Dan gadis itu terkikik pelan.

"Diam!" Ayahnya mendesis, menamparnya dalam gelap. "Siapa pun dia, dia terbiasa mengambil apa yang dia inginkan. Kau harus tinggal di sini hingga mereka pergi esok pagi."

Tetapi, tamu mereka sudah pergi sebelum matahari terbit. Ketika sang petani mengecek kembali keadaan rumahnya, dia menemukan sebuah syal sutra terihat rapi dan diletakkan di altar pemujaan yang sederhana. Seminggu kemudian, ketika sang petani menjualnya ke Edo, dia baru tahu bahwa syal itu jauh lebih mahal dari bagian panen padinya tahun lalu.

.

* * *

.

Seijuuro beserta para pengawalnya akan sampai di Mushindo saat tengah hari. Mereka hampir menyebrangi seluruh wilayah Yoshino tanpa bertemu dengan para pasukan. Di seberang sungai selanjutnya adalah wilayah aliansi klan Akashi. Wilayah yang di kuasai oleh Hiromitsu, Bangsawan Agung Yamakawa. Hiromitsu merupakan teman ayah Seijuuro. Hiromitsu adalah pria yang akan sulit Seijuuro kenali jika bertemu.

Karena Hiromitsu menjadi teman dengan cara yang sama dengan cara Gaiho menjadi musuhnya. Leluhur Hiromitsu dahulu juga merupakan pendukung Ishida. Klan mereka sama-sama menjadi pihak yang kalah di Sekigahara.

Memutar di belokan terakhir sebelum perbatasan, mereka bertemu dengan tiga _samurai_ berkuda memimpin pasukan lembing yang berjumlah tujuh belas orang. Pasukan ini juga bergerak ke arah selatan. Seperti pasukan lain yang dilihat Kouki sebelumnya.

Seijuuro melambatkan laju kudanya, memberikan kesempatan pada pasukan itu untuk minggir ke sisi jalan. Meski dia tidak memakai lambang keluarga dan tidak membawa panji-panji, caranya berpakaian, kualitas kudanya, sikap pengawalnya, semua dengan jelas menjelaskan statusnya sebagai bangsawan. Konvensi sosial menuntut semua yang berstatus lebih rendah untuk patuh kepada yang memiliki status lebih tinggi.

Tetapi, pasukan itu tidak. Pemimpin mereka berteriak, "Minggir kalian!"

Seijuuro menarik kekang kudanya hingga berhenti. Jika saja dia melihat pasukan itu lebih awal, dia bisa memimpin para pengawalnya untuk menghindar dan meneruskan perjalanan ketika mereka telah lewat. Namun, kini sudah terlambat. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja menyerahkan haknya kepada orang-orang bodoh yang statusnya lebih rendah. Seijuuro duduk tenang di atas kudanya dan menunggu halangan itu dibersihkan.

Eikichi memacu kudanya ke depan hingga dia berada tepat di depan sang pemimpin pasukan. Katanya, "Seorang bangsawan sedang berpergian secara diam-diam, minggirlah kalian untuk menghormatinya!"

 _Samurai_ itu tertawa meremehkan. "Seorang bangsawan? Aku tidak melihatnya. Hanya empat pengelana letih yang dari tempat mereka seharusnya berada. Minggir dari jalan ini! Kami bergerak di bawah perintah Lord Gaiho. Kami punya prioritas lebih!"

"Rendahkan dirimu sepantasnya!" Kotaro murka. "Prioritas lebih kepalamu. Apa kau tidak mengenali seorang bangsawan ketika kau melihatnya?"

"Ada banyak sekali bangsawan di dunia ini." Mencemooh, _samurai_ itu meletakkan tangannya di gagang pistol berlaras dua di pinggangnya. "Waktu berubah. Yang kuatlah yang menang. Sisa-sisa pihak yang kalah di masa lampau akan disikat minggir."

Eikichi hanya menggeram. Kilatan baja bergerak di tangannya dan menimbulkan jejak merah tipis di tubuh sang pemimpin pasukan dari sisi kiri leher hingga ke sisi sebelah kanan. Sedetika kemudian, satu kepala terbang dari tempat yang seharusnya dan darah menyembur ke segala arah. Eikichi berteriak lantang karena puas, " _Yoshaa!_ "

 _Samurai_ di sampingnya yang terciprat darah mencoba menarik pedangnya. Belum dua senti pedangnya keluar dari sarung, pedang Kotaro lebih dahulu terulur ke depan dan amblas ke jantungnya, dia pun terjatuh, dua mayat terongok di tanah.

Kouki menelan ludah. Kouki belum pernah terjun langsung ke medan pertempuran, melihat dua seniornya yang telah bersimbah darah musuh membuatnya gemetaran. Dia juga ingin bertarung seperti Kotaro dan Eikichi, namun tubuhnya hanya mampu bergetar di atas kuda.

Satu dari _samurai_ berkuda yang masih hidup menggoyangkan pedangnya ke udara dan meneriakkan perintah. "Bentuk formasi perang! Bentuk _aaargghh...!_ " Dia mendekap panah yang tiba-tiba menusuk tenggorokannya, menjatuhkan pedang, dan terguling dari kudanya. Kouki mencari siapa yang melesatkan anak panah itu, bukan Kotaro, _samurai_ bergigi taring yang mencuat itu masih sibuk menebas lawan. Begitu juga Eikichi, dia masih sibuk menghadapi tiga orang pasukan lembing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kouki? Sampai-sampai membiarkan tuanmu turun tangan." Teguran itu berasal dari Seijuuro. Kouki mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sang bangsawan merah. Betapa terkejutnya Kouki saat mengetahui bahwa yang melesatkan anak panah tadi adalah Seijuuro. "Cepat bereskan sisanya."

"Maafkan hamba, Tuanku!" Kouki, dengan pedang terhunus, mendepakkan kaki dan memacu kudanya ke formasi pasukan. Menebaskan pedangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gerakannya terlihat sembrono. Tak seperti Kotaro atau Eikichi yang sangat lihai bermain pedang.

Tanah berubah menjadi lumpur berdarah karena pertarungan kecil mereka. Seorang _samurai_ yang tersisa mencoba melawan. Meski perlawanannya tampak sia-sia. Kotaro tak menghiraukan perlawanan lemah _samurai_ terakhir, dan menghabisinya dengan cepat.

Seijuuro menghela napas. Akhirnya selesai. Dia memacu kudanya dan melewati mayat-mayat yang berserakan di jalanan. Semua nyawa ini terbuang untuk apa? Pelanggaran etika? Jalan yang terlalu padat? Atau kecelakaan sejarah karena kecerobohan dewa yang mengatur segalanya? Bahkan, Seijuuro sempat bingung dengan dirinya sendiri tadi. Atas alasan apa dia membidik panah ke arah tenggorokan salah satu anggota pasukan? Seijuuro tidak tahu.

Kotaro memandang sekilas kepada _samurai_ yang mati pertama kali. Dia bertanya kepada Eikichi, "Apa yang membuatmu menebasnya dengan penuh emosi seperti itu?"

"Dia mengejek kita. 'Waktu berubah' katanya." Eikichi mengelap pedangnya, membersihkannya dari darah. "Si bangsat itu mengeluarkan penghinaan tentang 'sisa-sisa pihak yang kalah di masa lampau'."

"Tapi, kau jika kau tidak menebasnya, kita tidak akan buang-buang tenaga begini!" Kotaro menyalahkan Eikichi atas tindakan cerobohnya. "Dasar gorila!" Dan, mereka berdua terlibat adu mulut untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Seijuuro memandang setiap mayat yang dia lewati. Mayat yang terakhir, mayat ke dua puluh, matanya memandang kosong ke langit, tengkoraknya pecah. Lengan kanannya masih tersambung ke sikunya, namun tidak dengan pergelangan tangan beserta buku-buku jarinya. Pergelangan kirinya putus, jatuh di dekat kakinya. Nasib serupa dialami oleh lengan kirinya. Bahunya tertebas, berada tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

Dia bahkan belum menjadi pria dewasa. Wajah itu wajah seorang remaja lelaki yang saja melewati masa kanak-kanaknya, tak lebih dari enam belas atau tujuh belas tahun. Di lehernya melingkar tasbih kayu. Sebuah jimat pengharapan. Di setiap biji tasbih terukir gambar swastika, simbol keagungan Buddha.

"Ayo segera tinggal tempat ini," kata Seijuuro. Membuat Kotaro dan Eikichi menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka. "Kita sudah menarik perhatian dengan pertempuran tadi."

Kejadian itu memang tak menguntungkan, membuat perjalanan diam-diam mereka menjadi sedikit terganggu. Pasukan Lord Gaiho atau bangsawan lain yang merupakan sekutu dari Gaiho mungkin akan muncul tidak lama lagi.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

 **A/N:**

Finaly, chapter 3 dan masih dengan jumlah respon yang memprihatinkan. Mohon sekiranya silent-reader sekalian atau yang baru mampir untuk memberi komentar tentang karya kami agar kami bisa menjadi lebih baik. Atau paling tidak tinggalkan follow atau favourite. Jujur, kami berdua sempat kehilangan semangat dan harapan melihat tingkah (kejam) kalian.

Kami merasa seakan-akan karya kita ini tak layak di dunia perfanfisian. Apa karena tak ada romens drama menye-menye atau plot kami yang terlalu berat? Atau kalian tak suka dengan plot yang menyinggung masalah agama dan budaya? Atau pen-name kita yang aneh? (abaikan yang terakhir).

Kalau saja kami ini gak tahan mental, mungkin kami sudah menghapus cerita ini dan mengubur dalam-dalam harapan kami. Emang dasarnya kami maso, kami tetap bertahan dan berharap setengah mampus karya kami lebih dihargai. Jadi, tolong tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan baik-baik, tinggalkan komen yang membangun. Bukannya bermaksud mengemis, tapi siapa yang tahan kalau tidak dihargai?

Sudah capek-capek begadang dan bagi waktu antara tugas sekolah, tugas bersih-bersih di rumah, sama berusaha menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Eh, malah dikacangin. Sakit njeng!(maaf atas umpatan ini). Akhir kata, mohon hargai kami!

 _ **With hurts,**_

 **Ndasmu Bergelora.**


	4. IV : Pengeboman

_**侍**_ _ **: Cloud of Sparrows**_

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Samurai: Kastel Awan Burung Gereja / Cloud of Sparrows: An Epic Novel from Japan © Takashi Matsuoka**

 **We don't have the plot and the characters**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fiksi ini**

 **Warning: OOC!|| Edo AU!|| Oreshi!Akashi|| Genderbend for some chara**

* * *

 _Pengetahuan bisa menghambat. Ketidaktahuan justru membebaskan. Tahu kapan untuk tahu dan kapan untuk tak tahu, ini sama pentingnya dengan pedang yang tajam._

 **Suzume no Kumo**

 **(1434)**

* * *

 _ **Pengeboman**_

* * *

Setelah lima hari bersama orang asing itu, Tetsuna lebih memahami mereka. Terutama Alexandra Garcia. Gaya berbicaranya sedikit lambat dan wanita Amerika itu bisa berbahasa Jepang. Masalah Tetsuna sudah berkurang sedikit, setidaknya dia tidak terlalu kesusahan. Nash Gold hampir tidak pernah berbicara, sekalinya bicara, Tetsuna tidak mengerti. Karena Tetsuna tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Dan Jason Silver, pria besar itu selalu meracau.

Jason menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk tidur, dia terluka parah. Tetsuna sekarang paham dengan maksud perkataan Chihiro dulu. 'Hampir' yang Chihiro maksud adalah meleset. Bukannya mengenai Seijuuro, peluru yang kakaknya tembak malah mengenai Jason Silver.

Meskipun Tetsuna lebih memahami orang-orang asing itu setelah lima hari, dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Seijuuro mengirimnya kemari untuk menemani orang-orang asing itu. Tujuan yang terlihat sudah jelas, yaitu mengurangi keterasingan bagi mereka saat Seijuuro pergi. Kondisi ini sebenarnya menguntungkannya. Tetsuna menjadi bebas menyelidiki para orang asing itu dan bisa melaporkannya kepada Daiki. Tetapi, disitulah letak masalahnya.

Tugas ini seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang yang Seijuuro percaya sepenuhnya, dan Seijuuro sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Padahal, Tetsuna punya masa lalu yang menarik untuk diketahui. Tempat lahir, orang tua, kakak, teman, orang yang mengajarnya menjadi _geisha_ , peristiwa penting, dan tempat-tempat penting. Fakta-fakta menarik telah disiapkan untuk menutupi hal yang paling penting. Fakta bahwa dia adalah agen polisi rahasia _shogun_ yang bisa kapan saja membunuh Seijuuro.

Semua itu harus diselidiki secara serius. Sayangnya, Seijuuro tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikit pun. Jika Seijuuro mempercayai dirinya yang sekarang dan tak berniat melakukan penyelidikan, itu menunjukkan dia tidak punya rasa waspada dan berbahaya baginya. Namun, Tetsuna kembali kepada kesimpuannya semula, lagi dan lagi.

Seijuuro sudah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Bagaimana Seijuuro bisa tahu? Mungkin gosip yang beredar tentang keluarga Akashi memang benar bahwa setiap satu generasi punya kemampuan melihat masa depan. Jika Seijuuro yang mendapat kemampuan itu, dia pasti tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Tetsuna. Yaitu apakah Tetsuna akan mengkhianatinya atau tidak. Apakah kepercayaan yang ditunjukkan ini bermakna bahwa Tetsuna tidak akan mengkhianatinya? Atau sebaliknya dan Seijuuro dengan pasrah menunggu kapan itu terjadi?

Ironi itu tak lepas dari pikirannya. Kecurigaan dan kebingungan Tetsuna menjadi lebih kuat karena Seijuuro terlihat santai-santai saja. Rencana misterius apa yang ada di balik sikap Seijuuro kepadanya? Selama lima hari, Tetsuna memikirkan hal ini dan tak ada satu pun jawaban yang muncul. Dia benar-benar bingung.

"Satu _penny_ untuk pikiranmu." Tetsuna mengdongak karena sebuah suara. Alexandra Garcia tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka duduk di ruangan yang menghadap ke halaman dalam. Udara hari ini tidak terlalu dingin, semua pintu dibuka sehingga ruangan itu terasa sangat sejuk. Memang cocok dijadikan tempat perenungan.

"Satu _penny_?" tanya Tetsuna.

"Satu _penny_ adalah satuan uang kami yang paling kecil."

"Uang kami yang terkecil adalah sen." Tetsuna tahu Alex tidak benar-benar menawarkan uang untuk membayar apa yang dipikirkan. "Apa anda bermaksud menanyakan apa yang saya pikirkan, Nona Garcia?"

"Hampir seperti itu," kata Alex. "Kalau aku bilang 'Satu _penny_ untuk pikiranmu,' sama dengan mengatakan kalau kau punya pikiran yang mungkin terasa mengganggumu, dan aku bersedia untuk mendengarkan apabila kau mau bercerita. Itu saja."

Tetsuna tersenyum seraya berkata, "Saya berpikir pasti anda sangat merasa berat, Nona Garcia. Rekan anda terluka parah. Anda jauh dari rumah anda. Situasi yang sangat sulit bagi anda, ya?" Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mengganggunya, Tetsuna hanya berbohong. Seijuuro dan tingkahnya memenuhi ruang otaknya. Pikiran itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Ya, Tetsuna. Situasi yang sangat sulit," Alex mengiyakan perkataan Tetsuna. Memang begitu nyatanya, mereka bertiga masih belum biasa melaksanakan misi mereka setelah berhari-hari di Jepang. "Tolong, panggil saja aku Alex. Supaya adil, karena aku memanggilmu Tetsuna. Atau, kau bisa memberitahukan nama keluargamu dan aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'Nona', pula."

"Saya punya nama keluarga," kata Tetsuna. "Tapi, saya tidak layak dipanggil dengan nama keluarga. Saya bukan keturunan bangsawan."

"Maaf?" Ini mengejutkan Alex. Apa maksudnya tidak layak dipanggil dengan nama keluarga? Kalau bukan keturunan bangsawan, wanita cantik di hadapannya ini apa? Jika dia adalah seorang pelayan, mengapa dia jauh terlihat lebih anggun dibanding pelayan lainnya?

"Kuroko Tetsuna, itu nama saya selengkapnya. Saya bukan keturunan bangsawan. Saya hanya _geisha_ yang dipercayai oleh Lord Seijuuro untuk menemani anda beserta rekan anda selama beliau pergi," jelas Tetsuna. Dia berharap agar Alex mengerti, karena dia bingung harus menjelaskan apa lagi.

"Apa itu _geeshaw_?"

" _Geisha_ ," koreksi Tetsuna.

" _Geisha_ ," Alex meniru cara Tetsuna melafalkan nama pekerjaan itu. Namun tetap saja, dia tidak tahu apa itu _geisha_.

"Ya, itu benar," kata Tetsuna. Dia berpikir tentang kata-kata yang cocok dari kamus yang telah dia baca barusan. "Saya adalah pekerja seni. Saya melayani dan mengibur orang setiap malamnya. Dalam bahasa anda, kata yang paling dekat mungkin 'pelacur'."

Alex sangat terkejut sehingga dia tidak bisa bicara. Dia sama sekali tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tetsuna juga terlihat biasa saja saat menjelaskan pekerjaannya. Selama ini Alex mengira nyonya rumah mereka adalah seorang wanita bangsawan yang terhormat, keluarga Lord Seijuuro, bahkan Alex sempat mengira Tetsuna adalah tunangan Seijuuro. Karena dia melihat semua pelayan memperlakukan Tetsuna dengan sangat hormat.

Apakah dia melewatkan adanya sikap mencemooh dari para pelayan terhadap Tetsuna? Apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa tatapan para pelayan kepada Tetsuna adalah tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan merendahkan para _samurai_ saat dia baru saja tiba di sini?

"Pasti ada kesalahan penerjemahan," kata Alex, berusaha menyangkal bahwa wanita seperti Tetsuna adalah seorang makhluk hina.

"Ya, mungkin," gumam Tetsuna. Ekspresinya tetap datar. Dia sudah mengira Alex akan kaget jika mengetahui pekerjaannya.

"Itu pasti. Aku tahu pasti ada kesalahan dalam menerjemahkan kata-kata bahasa Jepang ke dalam bahasa Inggris." Alex berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mencoba berpikiran postif. Bagi Alex, pelacur adalah wanita kotor pecandu alkohol yang berpenyakitan karena hubungan bebas. Wanita muda ini, yang bagaikan baru saja menginjak usia dewasa, sangat berbeda dari citra seorang pelacur.

Tetsuna kembali membuka kamusnya. Dia mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kelas di kalangan wanita penghibur. Ada satu kelas untuk setiap strata masyarakat. Paling bawah adalah pelacur tak berseni yang hanya digunakan sekadar untuk memuaskan kebutuhan seksual. Lahan-lahan berpagar di distrik hiburan malam Yoshiwara penuh akan mereka, sebagian besar adalah anak petani yang digadaikan untuk membayar utang keluarga.

Di kelas teratas adalah beberapa gadis yang diseleksi ketat seperti dirinya, dilatih sejak kecil tentang dengan siapa mereka harus menghabiskan waktu dan dengan cara bagaimana; jasanya menemani pria memang bisa dibayar, tetapi hanya jika dia mau menemani, kalau dia tak mau maka hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Melihat ketidaknyamanan Alex, Tetsuna ragu-ragu. Dia mengira semua yang ada di Jepang juga ada di Amerika. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kata-katanya mungkin berbeda karena perbedaan bahasa, tetapi makna dan intinya sama saja. Negara mana pun pasti punya. Itu yang Tetsuna pikirkan.

"Di Amerika, beberapa wanita terdidik menjadi pengasuh," kata Alex, masih mencoba menolak implikasi dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Tetsuna. "Seorang pengasuh mendidik anak-anak di sebuah rumah tangga tentang sikap yang baik, mengasuh mereka, bahkan mengajar pelajaran tertentu. Apakah itu maksudmu?"

"Seorang _geisha_ bukan pengasuh," ucap Tetsuna. "Seorang _geisha_ adalah wanita penghibur kelas tertinggi. Jika aku tidak menggunakan kata yang tepat, mohon maafkan aku, Nona Alexandra."

Alex memandang ke wajah Tetsuna yang hambar ekspresi, tatapannya terlihat polos. Sudah tugasnya sebagai seorang Kristen untuk jujur, meskipun kebenaran itu menyakitkan. Alex berkata, "Kami tidak mempunyai persamaan kata untuk itu, Tetsuna. Di negara-negara Kristen profesi semacam itu tidak dianggap terhormat, bahkan melanggar hukum."

"Jadi, tidak ada pelacur di Amerika?"

"Ada," jawab Alex, "karena kelemahan manusia terhadap hawa nafsu. Tetapi, pelacur di sana harus bersembunyi, berlindung, serta bergantung pada para kriminal keji. Hidup mereka kadang tak panjang karena kekerasan, kecanduan, dan penyakit kelamin." Alex menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak percaya kalau Tetsuna tadi benar-benar bermaksud mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pelacur. "Mungkin 'selir' adalah kata yang tepat untuk _geisha_ daripada 'pelacur'."

Tetsuna tidak berpikir demikian. 'Selir' dan 'simpanan' artinya sangat mirip, tetapi sangat jauh berbeda dengan arti dari _geisha_. Kata yang paling dekat memang 'pelacur'. Sikap Alex tentang topik ini terlihat sangat aneh dan menghindar. Apa sebabnya? Apakah mungkin dia dahulu adalah seorang pelacur dan merasa malu dengan masa lalunya? Entahlah.

"Mungkin saja begitu, Nona Alexandra."

"Alex." Seseorang datang menyela percakapan tersebut. Yang disebut namanya mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang. Nash Gold mengganggu percakapannya dengan Tetsuna. "Jason mencarimu."

Panggilan Nash menyelamatkannya dari suasana canggung semenjak topik 'antara _geisha_ dan pelacur' diangkat. Alex sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan untuk menampik semua kalimat Tetsuna.

* * *

.

Rombongan kecil yang dipimpin oleh Seijuuro sudah kembali ke Edo. Urusan mereka di Mushindo sudah selesai. Junpei hanya meminta pertolongan karena merasa tak mampu menghadapi Teppei yang mendekam di ruang senjata. Dan entah darimana datangnya keajaiban, mantan kapten pasukan kavaleri Akaoka itu mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya semenjak kedatangan Seijuuro di Mushindo.

Sedikit tak masuk akal, namun memang itu kenyataannya.

"Hentikan senyuman menyebalkanmu itu, Teppei!" Tetap saja, Junpei masih sering dongkol terhadap sikap Teppei.

Rombongan itu meneruskan perjalanan melewati Edo menuju Istana Bangau yang Tenang. Mereka tidak menggunakan lambang klan dan tidak mengibarkan panji-panji, serta menyamarkan wajah mereka. Sehingga orang-orang di jalan tidak wajib berlutut dan menempel di tanah. Eikichi juga berusaha mengontrol amarahnya, agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah seperti saat mereka berangkat menuju Mushindo.

"Penyerang itu tidak hanya berhasil lari, dia juga menghilang tanpa terlihat. Aku dan gorila maniak otot bahkan tidak menemukan jejaknya," ucap Kotaro. "tetapi, memang dia berada cukup jauh dari posisi pasukan kita. Pada saat aku sampai di sana, dia sudah tidak ada. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh."

"Aku rasa semua itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda ulah seorang _ninja_ ," terka Teppei.

"Aku memang belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu, Teppei. Namun, kau ada benarnya. Itu ulah seorang _ninja_. Jika penembak itu adalah orang biasa, dia masih bisa dilacak," kata Junpei. "Pembunuh itu mungkin tidak ingin membunuh tuan kita, dia memang mengincar para misionaris. Untuk menimbulkan kerusuhan."

Pembicaraan itu tak berlangsung lama. Suara keras dari teluk yang menghentikannya. Suaranya seperti batang pohon besar terbelah dua lalu tumbang. Kemudian, garis pantai di depan mereka meledak.

"Meriam!" teriak Seijuuro. "Kapal-kapal perang itu menembaki istana-istana." Seijuuro memacu kudanya melewati orang-orang yang berlarian karena panik dan melaju ke arah kediamannya dengan kecepatan penuh. Kotaro dan Eikichi mengikuti Seijuuro dari belakang.

"Tunggu, Tuanku!" Seijuuro mengabaikan mereka. Kotaro dan Eikichi tepat di belakangnya. Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, Teppei juga memacu kudanya dan mengejar Seijuuro.

Kouki memandang empat penunggang kuda yang semakin jauh lalu menatap Junpei yang berada di sampingnya, menanti perintah. Dia masih anak buah Junpei, sampai kapan pun dia harus menunggu perintah dari kaptennya sebelum bertindak. Meski junjungannya telah lebih dahulu melesat menuju istana. "Apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo kita pergi, walau ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri!"

Kouki dan Junpei menyusul empat orang yang sudah hilang jejaknya. Orang-orang berlarian ke dalam rumah mereka masing-masing. Reaksi yang bijaksana jika perangnya menggunakan pedang dan panah. Tetapi, kini justru sama dengan bunuh diri. Hampir sama dengan berkuda menuju arah tembakan meriam. Kouki yang pesimis merasa inilah saat-saat terakhirnya. _'Ibu, maafkan anakmu yang mati dalam keadaan bujangan.'_

* * *

.

Hujan darah tiba-tiba menyiram lapisan kertas di pintu. Nash menggeser pintu tersebut dan mengadah. Badan bagian atas _samurai_ yang bejaga di halaman tersangkut di dahan pohon. Sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya masih dalam posisi berlutut di teras kayu. Baru saja dia akan kembali ke ruangannya setelah mengantar Alex ke kamar Jason, tetapi suara siulan terdengar, disusul ledakan yang menggetarkan daratan.

Satu dari empat bangunan yang mengelilingi halaman dalam telah hancur, dan bangunan kedua mulai dilalap api. Serpih-serpih kayu bertebaran, debu menusuk-nusuk. Nyaris membuat Nash menangis karena perih di matanya. Nash menemukan seluruh sayap bangunan yang diperuntukkan untuk tamu runtuh dan terbakar. Seseorang telah sampai terlebih dahulu sebelum dia, seorang pria dengan rambut kelabu terlihat mencari orang yang selamat dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Chihiro, pria yang dilihat oleh Nash di bangunan runtuh itu, hanya tertarik dengan tubuh empat orang. Tetsuna, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya jika dia masih sempat. Dan ketiga orang asing, untuk dibunuh. Pengeboman itu memberikannya kesempatan untuk masuk ke istana tanpa diketahui. Dia tidak tahu meriam milik siapa yang memporak-porandakan istana ini, tetapi dia yakin itu bukan meriam milik _shogun_.

Si licik, Aomine Daiki, pasti akan memperingatkan Chihiro dan adiknya jika dia akan mengebom istana Seijuuro. Jadi, siapa orang lancang yang melakukan serangan tanpa izin dari _shogun_? Chihiro bertanya-tanya sembari mencari-cari di reruntuhan. Benar-benar zaman yang membingungkan. Chihiro mengangkat sebuah balok yang runtuh. Ah, disini rupanya dia. "Tetsuna," panggil Chihiro.

Tetsuna membuka matanya dan berkedip. Tidak ada yang gawat dari dirinya. Pemeriksaan singkat Chihiro menunjukkan tidak ada tulang yang patah, retak, atau bergeser, dan tidak ada pendarahan. Dia mungkin hanya terkejut. "Kau tidak terluka, 'kan?"

"Kurasa tidak, tapi aku tidak yakin."

Chihiro mendesah lega. Tangannya terulur mengelus puncak kepala adiknya. "Syukurlah." Chihiro merasa sedikit lebih tenang mengetahui adiknya masih hidup. Hanya adiknya yang dia punya sebagai keluarga. Ayah dan anggota keluarga lainnya sudah mati saat menjalankan misi. Jadi, Tetsuna adalah anggota keluarga yang tersisa. Sangat berharga dan menjadi wajib hukumnya bagi Chihiro untuk melindungi Tetsuna.

"Apa Daiki yang menyuruhmu meledakkan bom di tempat ini?" tanya Tetsuna.

Chihiro menggeleng. "Bahkan bukan aku yang mengebom tempat ini. Meriam kapal perang yang melakukannya, kurasa datang dari teluk. Di luar sana keadaan sudah kacau balau. Jadi, aku sengaja menyelinap kemari untuk memastikan kau selamat."

"Begitu? Apa perang sudah dimulai?"

"Tidak tahu. Jangan bergerak. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu." Dengan hati-hati, Chihiro menggeser balok yang menindih punggung dan kaki Tetsuna. Ketika dia melakukan itu, dia melihat sejumput helaian pirang terhampar di salah satu lengan Tetsuna. Si wanita asing. Ekspresi Chihiro kembali datar. Si wanita asing. Chihiro mencabut belatinya. Sebuah torehan di pinggir leher yang tidak mencurigakan cukup untuk membunuhnya.

Tetsuna melihat kelembutan dari mata Chihiro kembali ke tatapan tanpa emosi milik Chihiro, seperti biasanya. Tetsuna juga melihat tangan kakaknya mencabut sebilah belati. Tetsuna langsung tahu maksudnya. Bahunya terasa berat karena Alex terbaring di sana. Kesimpulan yang bisa Tetsuna ambil adalah.. kakaknya ingin mengakhiri hidup Alex sekarang juga. "Jangan, Chihiro, kuperingatkan kau."

Chihiro menjatuhkan belatinya di samping kepala Alex. Nyaris menancap di kepala bermahkota pirang tersebut. Bukan karena takut akan teguran Tetsuna, tetapi karena dia menyadari keberadaan Nash. Dia mencabut shuriken miliknya. Dua puluh langkah terlalu jauh untuk melempar, tetapi jika dia gagal dengan lemparan pertama, masih ada yang kedua, atau yang ketiga. Chihiro berlari ke arah Nash, mempersempit jarak mereka, kemudian dia melempar.

Pada saat yang sama, Nash mengenggam revolver kaliber 32 dan menembak sedetik sebelum shuriken terbang dari tangan Chihiro. Kurangnya latihan menembak target membuat bidikan Nash tidaklah setokcer dulu. Pelurunya memantul di batu sebelah kanan Chihiro. Suara tembakan membuat konsentrasi Chihiro buyar. Lemparan pertama Chihiro juga meleset, hampir menyerempet bahu kiri Nash.

Masih berlari menuju sasarannya, Chihiro mencabut shuriken keduanya. Chihiro lebih terlatih dalam membidik sasaran. Tetapi, dia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Sementara Nash hanya butuh setengah detik untuk mengokang kembali pistolnya dan menarik pelatuk untuk kedua kalinya.

Pistol Nash meletup, dan tubuh Chihiro ambruk. Peluru itu merobek dada Chihiro dan membantingnya ke tanah. Shuriken yang dia lemparkan terlontar tinggi di udara dan jatuh ke reruntuhan taman. Darah mulai menggenang, Nash kembali menyebunyikan pistolnya lalu menolong Alex.

Keheningan kembali terbentuk untuk beberapa saat, sebelum suara derap langkah terdengar. Nash nyaris menarik kembali pistolnya sebelum akhirnya sadar akan siapa yang datang. Seijuuro beserta pengawalnya.

Tetsuna tak menyadari sepasang lengan melingkar di sekeliling pinggangnya. "Hati-hati. Kau bisa saja terluka parah dan tidak menyadarinya." Itu Seijuuro. Seijuuro-nya telah kembali dan sekarang sedang memeluknya. Membantunya berdiri.

Kekhawatiran Seijuuro yang nyata mengejutkan Tetsuna lebih dari ledakan yang membombardir Jepang. Terbersit rasa bahagia yang membanjiri dadanya dan dia tersenyum spontan. Tangan Seijuuro memeluk wanita itu erat-erat.

Tindakan junjungannya yang menunjukkan emosi dengan terbuka membuat Shintaro merasa malu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Netranya menangkap Kotaro dan Eikichi ternganga menyaksikan drama antara Seijuuro dan Tetsuna. "Kenapa kalian berdiri di sana seperti orang tolol?" kata Shintaro. "Periksa sekeliling. Siapa tahu ada serangan susulan."

"Kapal-kapal itu sudah berlayar pergi," kata Kotaro. "Tidak ada pasukan keren dengan senjata canggih yang ̶ ouch!"

"Maksudnya tidak ada pasukan yang datang menyerang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini," potong Eikichi. Tangannya turun kembali ke samping badannya setelah memukul kepala Kotaro

"Kau bilang kapal?" Alis Shintaro bertaut.

"Ya. Di teluk. Kami berdua dan Letnan Reo melihat tiga kapal perang uap dengan bendera merah, putih, biru. Mereka menembaki seluruh distrik Tsukiji dengan meriam. Tolong maafkan mulut Kotaro yang kurang ajar," jelas Eikichi sebelum menekan kepala Kotaro untuk berlutut bersamanya di hadapan Shintaro.

"Orang asing yang melakukan ini?" Suara Shintaro bergetar karena marah.

"Ya, Tuan," jawab Kotaro

"Apa pola warna benderanya? Belanda, Prancis, Inggris, dan Amerika semuanya menggunakan bendera dengan warna merah, putih, dan biru."

"Ada lebih dari tiga warna saya rasa," kata Kotaro, "iya 'kan?"

Eikichi menyentuh dagunya tak yakin. "Kurasa ya, mungkin. Ah, saya tidak tahu"

"Benar-benar pengamatan yang bagus," Shintaro mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sarkastik. "Setidaknya kita semua tahu bahwa Rusia dan Jerman tidak terlibat. Tidak mungkin Belanda. Jadi, kemungkinannya Prancis, Inggris, atau Amerika.

"Atau mungkin ketiganya," kata Eikichi. "Mungkin ada lebih dari satu bendera."

"Bantu," Nash menyela percakapan antara tiga orang itu. Kotaro dan Eikichi tahu maksudnya tanpa memahami kata-katanya. Mereka berdua membungkuk singkat kepada Shintaro dan membantu pria asing itu. "Pelan-pelan," kata Nash.

Nash dan kedua _samurai_ itu memindahan balok yang menindih punggung Alex. Sebagian besar berat balok itu tertahan oleh dinding yang setengah hancur. Nash tidak memastikan kondisi Alex sekarang karena Alex terbaring telungkup dan pingsan. Dia belum bergerak sejak Nash menemukannya. Nash berlutut dan menekan-nekankan tangan ke punggung Alex untuk mengecek apakah ada tulang yang patah atau tidak.

Ketika tangan Nash hampir mendekati tulang punggung bagian bawah, mata Alex tiba-tiba terbuka kaget. Wanita itu terengah dan langsung berbalik, menendang perut Nash sehingga pria itu jatuh telentang. Alex berdiri secepat kilat, matanya liar dan bingung mencari tempat untuk lari.

"Nona Alexandra, kita selamat." Tetsuna melepaskan rangkulan Seijuuro dan perlahan mendekatu gadis yang ketakutan itu. "Lord Seijuuro dan para _samurai_ -nya ada di sini. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat melukai kita."

"Tetsuna." Pandangan liar di mata Alex meredup. Ketegangan yang menekan tubuhnya mereda dan dia jatuh terduduk. Dia tersedu. "Kupikir... aku tadi... akan..." Alex tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tetapi Tetsuna mengerti. Wanita itu trauma dengan masa lalunya. Masa lampau, selalu masa lampau yang menyiksa setiap orang. Sudah berlalu namun masih terus membekas.

"Semoga Buddha dan para dewa menyelamatkan kita," gumam Shintaro. Dia kembali berpaling untuk menghindari pengungkapan emosi di depan publik yang tidak pantas. Tindakan wanita asing itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Dia seorang barbar seperti orang asing lainnya. Tetapi, Tetsuna harusnya lebih tahu. Ekspresi yang sempurna dari tingkah laku yang pantas adalah inti dari diri seorang _geisha_.

Kini, jelas bagi Shintaro; Orang-orang asing itu adalah polusi mematikan yang harus segera dihilangkan, dan semakin cepat semakin baik. Keberadaan mereka membuat tradisi kuno Jepang menurun dengan cepat. Buktinya kini terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Junjungannya sendiri, ahli waris salah satu klan paling mulia di negara ini, memeluk wanita penghibur yang tidak termasuk dalam silsilah bangsawan. Lalu, wanita penghibur yang merupakan _geisha_ paling rekenal di Edo memeluk wanita asing seakan-akan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sesama jenis.

 _Buddha dan semua dewa mungkin tak bisa lagi menyelamatkan kita_ , pikir Shintaro. Mereka seharusnya menjadi bangsa pejuang. Tetapi, kini mereka membiarkan diri mejadi lemah sehingga orang asing dengan mudah menghancurkan istana para bangsawan agung di ibukota _shogun_ dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membela diri. Tangan Shintaro menyentuh gagang pedangnya, dalam kemarahan dan keputusasaan. Tidak bisa menghunusnya karena tak seorang pun yang bisa dilawan.

Nash bangkit dari posisinya, sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya dia berkata, "Tendanganmu cukup keras, Alexandra."

"Maafkan aku, Nash. Aku kalap."

"Tak masalah, selama monyet tadi tidak berhasil membunuhmu." Nash menunduk dan mengambil belati yang dijatuhkan Chihiro. Shintaro spontan menghunuskan pedangnya. Mengira Nash akan membunuh salah satu dari mereka.

"Tahan Shintaro, tidak perlu menarik pedang," cegah Seijuuro. Kemudian, dia bertanya kepada Nash, "Siapa yang akan dibunuh orang ini? Tetsuna atau Alexandra?"

Nash dan Seijuuro melihat ke tubuh Chihiro yang diam tak bergerak. Kelopak matanya tidak benar-benar tertutup, kelereng abu-abu itu terlihat kosong. Nash menghela napas, dia sudah membunuh satu orang setelah sekian lama pensiun dari pekerjaan hinanya di Texas dulu. Nash berpaling ke arah Seijuuro, "Kau kenal dia?" tangannya menunjuk ke mayat Chihiro.

"Tidak," jawab Seijuuro. Dia kemudian menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dalam bahasa berbeda kepada Tetsuna. "Kau kenal dia?"

Ketika Tetsuna mendengar dua suara tembakan tadi, dia mengira Chihiro telah lari meninggalkan tempat ini. Yang Tetsuna tahu selama ini, Chihiro selalu berhasil lolos. Kini melihat mayatnya, tubuh Tetsuna serasa tak bertulang. Lemas. Dia memandang genangan darah di sekitar mayat Chihiro, napas Tetsuna tersenggal-senggal. Dia mendongak dan menatap Seijuuro dengan wajah yang ketakutan. Dia membuat ekspresi yang meyakinkan seolah-olah dia tak kuat melihat mayat yang besimbah darah.

Untuk menutupi kekagetan lain yang mengguncang batinnya. Mayuzumi Chihiro, tidak, kakaknya telah mati!

"Ti-tidak, Tuanku," kata Tetsuna. Dia berbohong.

Shintaro memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam. Lalu, dia berkata, "Meski keadaan mereka sekarang lemah, para penasihat _shogun_ tak membiarkan penghinan ini lewat begitu saja."

Seijuuro memandang sekeliling, istananya yang kokoh telah berubah menjadi reruntuhan dalam beberapa menit. "Tidak ada penghinaan disini," katanya. "Kita telah tertidur selama tiga abad, memimpikan perang masa lampau. Kini, kita telah terbangun karena peringatan orang asing, itu saja."

* * *

.

" _Kuizinkan kau membersihkan namamu dengan melakukan seppuku."_

" _Shintaro, dengan ini kau dan pasukan yang tersisa kunyatakan sebagai ronin_ ̶ _samurai tak bertuan. Kalian dilarang untuk membalaskan dendam tuan kalian."_

" _Siapa pun itu. Kalian yang merupakan mantan pasukan samurai Awan Burung Gereja yang berniat membalaskan dendam Seijuuro, akan dicap sebagai penjahat dan dihukum mati."_

Sudah lama Seijuuro memimpikan hal itu. Tidak ada kejadian yang bisa dilihatnya. Hanya suara tanpa bentuk. Ia belum tahu apa artinya mimpi ini. Yang jelas, ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Tuanku," panggil Kotaro. Seijuuro tersadar dari lamunannya. "Nash Gold membawa pistol. Dia menyembunyikannya dari kita sejak pertama ke sini."

"A-ah, ya, aku tahu." suara Seijuuro terdengar sedikit bergetar karena gugup. "Jangan khawatir. Dia tidak berbahaya."

"Apa anda yakin, Tuanku?"

"Ya." Seijuuro mengangguk. "Yang nanti membunuhku bukan dia. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kotaro tidak paham dengan apa yang Seijuuro katakan. Jika ini masalah yang terkait dengan ramalan, itu di luar tanggung jawabnya.

* * *

.

Shintaro berkata, "Apa yang membawamu kemari, Rahib Junpei? Bukannya kau dulu bahkan sempat bilang tidak akan menginjakkan kaki ke Edo dan pergi mengasingkan diri ke Mushindo untuk waktu yang lama."

Junpei mengabaikan nada sarkastik perkataan Shintaro ketika dia mengungkit hal yang pernah dia katakan enam bulan lalu di hadapan kapten kavaleri lainnya serta julukan barunya. "Untuk waktu yang lama, bukan selamanya. Aku datang kemari atas perintah Lord Seijuuro. Anggap saja kehadiranku di sini adalah bentuk kesetiaanku terhadap dia."

"Kita bertiga adalah pemegang posisi penting dalam klan," kata Kazunari. "Itu berarti kita harus tegas, meski harus menentang pendapat junjungan kita. Yang menjadi masalah, kita tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menentang perintah Lord Seijuuro. Kupikir tadi Junpei datang untuk merencanakan penggulingan Lord Seijuuro dan memerintahkan para pengikut yang sependapat dengan kita untuk memberontak."

"Sebenarnya, aku datang juga untuk itu," balas Junpei. "tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan perintah yang langsung bertentangan dengan perintahnya. Termasuk mencegah junjungan kita menugaskan kembali Teppei sebagai kapten."

"Terima kasih karena mengingatkan pada masalah penting yang lain," Shintaro menjeda sejenak, "mungkin anda mau berbesar hati menjelaskan kepada kami secara terperinci bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Pikiranku yang dangkal gagal mengerti bagaimana rangkaian peristiwa yang berbahaya dan tak masuk akal itu bisa terjadi."

"Bisakah kita berbicara dengan nada yang lebih rendah?" Kazunari menyela pembicaraan antara Shintaro dan Junpei, membuat keduanya seketika menoleh ke arah Kazunari. "Orang lain bisa mendengar suara kita dari tempat kita duduk sekarang ini. Tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Aku bukan _geisha_ yang cantik seperti Nona Tetsuna, aku hanya _samurai_ yang belum laku."

Padahal, baik Shintaro maupun Junpei berbicara dengan nada rendah dan sopan. Hanya tingkat kesopanan yang semakin tinggi menunjukkan tanda bahaya. Hal itu biasanya merupakan awalan terjadinya duel secara tiba-tiba. Peringatan Kazunari hanyalah cara dia untuk mencairkan situasi.

Tiga pria itu duduk di salah satu reruntuhan ruangan yang menghadap ke halaman depan. Menakjubkan, taman itu berhasil bertahan untuh dari pengeboman. Tak satu pun pola yang diukir di pasir terusik. Tetapi, kondisi itu berbanding terbalik dengan ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Atap, dinding, dan sebagian besar lantai kayu telah hancur. Shintaro, Junpei, dan Kazunari duduk di pojok ruangan, para ajudan mereka berjaga di tempat yang dahulu pintu terletak. Perubahan situasi itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada postur, sikap, atau formalitas setiap orang.

"Kini terjadi kebingungan, ketakutan, dan spekulasi," kata Kazunari. "Tak siapa pun yang tahu siapa yang melakukan serangan atau mengapa. Kita adalah pemimpin. Setiap orang pasti mengharapkan jawaban dari kita. Bukannya lebih baik kita mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka, 'sebenarnya siapa yang salah di sini?'"

"Jawaban yang kau cari tidak penting," ucap Shintaro. "Yang penting adalah sikap kita. Jika kita percaya diri, mereka yang mengikuti kita juga akan percaya diri. Tak peduli apakah mereka ̶ atau kita ̶ tahu atau tidak tahu."

Junpei mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Kita seharusnya tidak boleh bertengkar tentang detail-detail tak bermakna tentang para orang asing atau Teppei. Pertanyaan tadi sebenarnya jauh lebih serius."

"Aku setuju," kata Kazunari. "Kita harus segera mengambil keputusan. Pengusulan pengangkatan wali adalah keputusan yang tepat. Atau, kita akan melakukan pemberontakan terhadap Lord Seijuuro."

"Aku tak percaya bahwa kau berencana untuk membelot, Kazunari. Biasanya kau akan sependapat dengan ku. Dan, apa pula itu pengusulan pengangkatan wali? Aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan pendapat mu," ujar Shintaro.

Junpei dan Kazunari saling berpandangan. Diameter netra Kazunari melebar tanda terkejut. _'Apa yang mengubah pikiran Shin-chan_? _'_ "Kau sehat 'kan, Shin? Apa tadi ada balok kayu yang menghantam kepalamu?"

"Apa aku ketinggalan berita?" Junpei bertanya dengan nada yang sarkastik. "Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau adalah orang yang paling sering mengeluh dengan keputusan Lord Masaomi untuk mengangkat Lord Seijuuro menjadi bangsawan agung. Oh ya, aku ingat, kau bahkan sempat bilang kau akan melakukan pemberontakan jika sampai Lord Seijuuro bertingkah yang aneh-aneh. Apa yang merubahmu, Shintaro?" Junpei tersenyum meremehkan. Shintaro sudah mengejeknya di awal pembicaraan, hitung-hitung perkataannya ini adalah bentuk balas dendam.

Shintaro mendengus, "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas belakangan ini aku mulai memahami tuan kita yang sangat aneh itu." Ekspresi tenang terpasang di wajah Shintaro. Mencoba untuk tenang, meski hatinya panas mendengar semua sindiran kedua rekannya.

"Bagaimana dengan obsesinya terhadap orang asing?" tanya Kazunari. "Tentu kau tidak mengubah pikiran tentang itu, 'kan? Aku yakin kau masih sedikit tak suka dengan kehadiran para rambut pirang itu."

"Ya, orang asing tetap berbahaya bagi kita," ucap Shintaro. Dia ingat penunjukan emosi tak pantas yang baru disaksikannya tadi. "Bahkan, bahayanya lebih besar dari dulu. Tindakan terhadap para misionaris itu harus dilakukan nanti, secara rahasia dan tanpa sepengetahuan Lord Seijuuro jika memang tindakan kita sangat diperlukan."

Junpei mengangguk, yakin. "Jika dipikirkan secara lebih lanjut, sikap Lord Seijuuro terhadap Teppei membuatku sakit kepala."

"Memang tindakan itu kelihatan membingungkan, aku setuju," Shintaro tidak bisa mengelak jika yang mereka bahas itu keputusan pengangkatan kembali Teppei sebagai pasukan, lebih buruknya lagi adalah menjadi kapten divisi. "Tetapi, jika kita melihatnya dari konteks pertanda ramalan, tindakan itu bisa saja menjadi keputusan yang bijak."

"Pertanda ramalan katamu?!" Junpei memanas. "Sejak kapan kau percaya pada dongeng anak-anak itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat bukti bahwa Lord Masaomi bisa melihat masa depan, dan aku sudah menjadi salah satu orang terpercayanya sejak pedangku masih belum bau darah. Aku sudah menjadi pengawalnya sejak umurku masih tujuh belas. Artinya, lima belas tahun aku bersamanya, tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda dia bisa melihat masa depan." Junpei berhenti untuk menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Sedangkan Lord Seijuuro, satu-satunya minat yang dia punyai adalah seni dan orang asing. Juga _geisha_ yang menemaninya."

"Ah, junjungan kita pasti sudah sinting," keluh Kazunari. "Teppei adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dulu Teppei membunuh anggota divisinya lalu kehilangan kewarasannya. Meski sampai sekarang kita belum tahu apa penyebabnya. Tapi, tetap saja keputusan Lord Seijuuro yang itu harus ditentang keras."

"Aku mendengarmu dan aku mengerti."

Junpei dan Kazunari kembali berpandangan, kali ini dengan tatapan pasrah. Shintaro telah mengucapkan salah satu kalimat favoritnya, kalimat yang menandakan dia telah menentukan pilihan dan sudah tidak mudah diubah.

Shintaro melanjut, "Tetapi, meski aku mengakui pengamatan kalian yang meyakinkan, pandanganku tentang junjungan kita telah berubah. Walau aku belum yakin akan kemampuan melihat masa depan miliknya, aku secara terbuka menerima kemungkinan itu." Dia lalu menunjuk ke bangunan yang ada di sisi timur taman, tempat yang menjadi istana pusat. Kediaman Seijuuro.

Junpei menoleh ke arah itu. "Tidak ada apa pun selain reruntuhan. Bukti tak terelakkan tentang perlunya segera dilakukan perubahan."

"Aku juga melihat reruntuhan," ucap Shintaro, "tetapi, aku melihat sesuatu yang tak terlihat olehmu."

"Yaitu?" Alis Junpei terangkat sebelah.

"Itu adalah reruntuhan bekas kediaman Lord Seijuuro."

"Ya, aku tahu itu Shintaro. Lalu?"

"Kalau saja dia tidak pergi ke Mushindo menemuimu, dia pasti ada di sana saat pengeboman terjadi." Junpei mengangguk-angguk dan Kazunari mangut-mangut. Shintaro merasa sedikit lega melihat ekspresi pemahaman di wajah kedua rekannya.

"Hei, tidak mungkin dia tahu. Mana ada orang yang bisa menebak masa depan. Haha..," Kazunari mencoba mengelak. Namun, suaranya bergetar tak yakin juga tawanya terdengar canggung.

"Tak ada bukti apa-apa," tolak Junpei.

"Tetapi juga tak ada bukti yang bisa menyangkalnya," balas Shintaro.

"Kalau dia tahu, kenapa dia tidak memperingatkan kalian yang berjaga di istana?" tanya Junpei.

"Aku tidak akan sok mengerti cara kerja sebuah ramalan," kata Shintaro. "Mungkin dia lupa mengingatkan kita. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Tempat ini tak lagi aman."

"Maksudmu, kita akan mengungsi ke Kastel Awan Burung Gereja di Akaoka?"

"Hn." Shintaro mengangguk.

"Itu sangat sulit dilakukan," ucap Junpei. "Sebagian besar wilayah antara Edo dan Akaoka adalah wilayah musuh kita. Laut Dalam sendiri juga bukan perbatasan yang aman. Angkatan Laut _Shogun_ berpatroli di daerah itu. Menyebrangi Laut Dalam ke wilayah kepulauan kita dalam kondisi siaga seperti sekarang sangat berbahaya."

"Aku lebih memilih berbahaya dibanding fatal," ujar Shintaro. "Kita tak bisa tinggal di sini."

"Selain itu, ada satu hal lagi," Kazunari kembali masuk ke dalam percakapan. " _Shogun_ belum mengeluarkan izin kepada siapa pun untuk meninggalkan Edo."

"Kesetiaanku adalah Akashi Seijuuro, Bangsawan Agung Akaoka," kata Shintaro, "bukan perampas kekuasaan yang menyombongkan gelar _shogun_ dan duduk diam dungu di istana." Shintaro membungkuk untuk menghormati kedua rekannya sebelum berdiri. "Hanya kematianku yang dapat mencegahku untuk tetap mengabdi pada junjunganku. Aku tahu siapa diriku. Aku yakin kalian juga tahu siapa diri kalian."

Shintaro meninggalkan ruangan menuju suatu tempat. "Shin yang keras kepala. Makan saja kesetiaanmu itu sampai tolol," cibir Kazunari.

Junpei mendengus. "Memang kapan dia tidak keras kepala? Kita tunggu saja kapan dia menyerah dan memilih membelot seperti yang kita rencanakan."

Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Setelah diam cukup lama, Kazunari membungkuk dan pamit untuk berpatroli.

* * *

.

Teppei pergi ke bagian luar istana, di daerah dinding luar dan berdiri berjaga. Tidak ada bahaya dari dalam. Tetapi, jika ada orang yang ingin memaanfaatkan keadaan kacau ini untuk mencoba membunuh Seijuuro, mereka pasti akan melakukannya sekarang, saat-saat setelah serangan. Teppei yakin Junpei belum akan melakukannya. Junpei masih harus berunding dengan Kazunari. Shintaro tidak masuk dalam rencana busuk itu, sudah berubah pikiran. Teppei tahu karena Teppei sempat menguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga sebelum pergi berjaga.

Satu-satunya bahaya adalah yang datang dari luar. Teppei berharap mereka datang karena itu akan menjadi latihan yang bagus baginya. Latihan untuk tetap menahan emosi hingga masalah selesai atau latihan kemampuan berpedang kalau memang musuh berniat mengajaknya berduel. Dia akan mengkhawatirkan Junpei dan Kazunari nanti, bahkan Shintaro jika perlu. Sayang memang, disaat-saat yang seperti ini dia harus membunuh para komandan terhebat klan.

Mereka akan kehilangan Kazunari yang handal dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dan pengintaian. Dia dan Shintaro adalah kombinasi yang sempurna, baik jarak dekat, menengah, maupun jauh. Kalau pun Kazunari akan mengikuti jejak Shin-chan-nya yang memilih untuk mengabdi kepada Seijuuro, kehilangan Junpei masih menjadi pukulan berat. Junpei adalah pemimpin pasukan terbaik diantara mereka berempat dan pemanah yang paling berbakat dalam klan ̶ setelah Shintaro.

Suara derap kuda yang mendekat membuat Teppei menarik napas dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Ia mencoba untuk mengira jumlah pasukan yang datang. Satu kuda. Diikuti oleh sekitar empat puluh hingga lima puluh orang berlari. Langkah tegap dan teratur para pelari menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah para _samurai_. Teppei rasa dia sudah siap menghadapi semuanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, si licik Aomine, Kepala Polisi Rahasia _Shogun_ , memasuki jalan menuju istana di atas seekor kuda hitam. Di belakangnya, berlari satu brigade _samurai_ yang berjumlah lebih dari empat puluh orang. Aomine menarik kekang kudanya hingga berhenti, ekspresi terkejut tampak di wajahnya saat dia mengenali Teppei.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali ke Edo, Kapten Teppei?"

"Saya baru saja tiba, Lord Daiki," ucap Teppei sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari sana dan membiarkanku masuk ke dalam. Aku akan melakukan inspeksi," Aomine menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat gestur mengusir.

"Kami tidak diberi tahu akan adanya inspeksi. Karena itu, dengan sangat menyesal saya menolak permintaan anda."

Aomine memacu kudanya ke depan diikuti oleh para anak buahnya. "Atas perintah _shogun_ , saya harus menginspeksi setiap istana yang rusak dan mewawancarai bangsawan yang selamat. Kau seharusnya minggir, kapten."

Teppei menarik pedang dari sarungnya dengan halus. Di detik selanjutnya, _katana_ sudah ada di tangan kanannya dan _wakizashi_ di tangan kirinya. Dia memegang dua pedang itu lurus di sisi badannya, dalam posisi yang tidak menunjukkan kuda-kuda apa pun. Baik bertahan maupun menyerang. Bagi yang tak terlatih, pria itu kelihatannya siap untuk menyerah. Tetapi, Aomine tentu saja tahu Teppei tidak akan menyerah. "Hoo.. kau akan mencoba kuda-kuda itu, ya?"

Itu adalah persiapan terakhir sebelum pertempuran. _Ku_ , yang artinya kekosongan. Dia bukannya tidak siap bertempur, justru sebaliknya, dia terbuka dengan segala macam serangan. Tidak mengantisipasi apa pun, siap menerima. Hanya ada satu orang di masa lalu yang berani menggunakan kuda-kuda ini dan orang itu adalah Miyamoto Musashi. Sekarang, ada satu orang lagi yang berani menggunakannya, Teppei.

Aomine tidak pernah mengetahui kalau Teppei adalah orang yang seberani ini. Dengan kuda-kuda yang sangat berisiko itu, Teppei berdiri di hadapannya, siap menerima serangan dalam bentuk apa saja. Aomine memberi isyarat dan serentak satu brigade _samurai_ berdiri dengan pedang terhunus. Anak buahnya dengan cepat membentuk formasi menyerang Teppei dari tiga arah.

Aomine sendiri tidak mencabut pedangnya. Dia terlalu malas untuk sekedar menghadapi sosok nekat seperti Teppei. "Apa kau sudah kehilangan semua kewarasanmu semenjak kau menghilang dari Edo sampai-sampai berani menentang perintah langsung _shogun_?"

"Memang itu kenyataannya, saya memang sempat tak waras," Teppei tersenyum, jika kedua tangannya tidak memegang pedang, dia pasti akan menggosok-gosok tengkuknya dan tertawa canggung. "Saya juga tak mendapat kehormatan untuk melayani _shogun_. Saya hanya mengabdi kepada klan Akashi." Teppei menyipitkan matanya. Dari cara Aomine duduk di pelana, Teppei tahu Aomine bukanlah penunggang yang handal.

Menurut perkiraannya, jarak dirinya dan Aomine adalah sepuluh langkah. Mungkin dia perlu membunuh selusin _samurai_ yang menghalangi jalannya kemudian menebas Aomine, Aomine akan sulit menghindar. Teppei yakin itu, karena bangsawan tersebut terlihat tak handal dalam menunggangi kuda. Membunuh _samurai_ dalam jumlah yang besar juga bukan masalah baginya. Semua calon musuhnya sudah tegang karena takut.

"Lord Daiki, sebuah kejutan melihat mu disini." Shintaro datang dari dalam istana mendekati kedua pihak yang siap perang itu dengan sangat santai. Seperti mengacuhkan pedang-pedang yang terhunus. "Ada perlu apa anda kemari?"

"Shintaro, tolong beri pengertian kepada Teppei kalau bisa." Aomine menarik kembali kekang untuk menjinakkan kudanya yang terlihat gelisah. "Dia menolak membiarkan ku masuk, padahal aku membawa perintah _shogun_."

"Maafkan atas kontradiksi yang akan hamba utarakan, Lord Daiki," Shintaro berjalan langsung ke tengah medan. "Menurut hamba, Kapten Teppei sudah benar untuk tidak membiarkan anda masuk ke dalam."

"Apa katamu?"

"Menurut Protokol Osaka, _Shogun_ harus memberi tahu akan adanya inspeksi kepada seorang bangsawan agung setidaknya dua minggu sebelum dilakukannya inspeksi. Sebagai Kepala Administrasi Akaoka, hamba menyatakan kepada anda bahwa junjungan kami belum menerima pemberitahuan apa pun."

"Protokol Osaka usianya sudah 250 tahun. Sudah terlalu tua dan lapuk untuk dipercayai. Jadi, izinkan aku masuk."

"Bagaimanapun," kata Shintaro membungkuk dalam-dalam dan tersenyum meremehkan, "perjanjian itu masih berlaku."

"Senyum cerdik muncul di wajah Daiki, "Seingatku protokol itu membuat pengecualian di masa perang."

"Itu benar. Tapi, kita tidak dalam masa perang."

Sebuah bangunan yang terbakar di belakang Aomine runtuh. Kudanya panik meringkik dan mengangkat kedua kaki depannya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Aomine menenangkan dan mengontrol kembali kudanya. "Kalau bukan perang, berarti ini benar-benar peniruan perang yang sangat bagus," sindir Aomine.

"Maksud hamba dalam hal deklarasi resmi," kata Shintaro, "Protokol Osaka degan tegas mensyaratkan adanya deklarasi perang secara resmi. Apakah _shogun_ telah menyatakan perang secara resmi kepada seseorang?"

Aomine merengut sebal, "Belum."

Dia lalu mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk kembal menyarungkan pedang mereka dan mundur. Dia bersama pasukannya dipukul mundur oleh perkataan Shintaro.

"Bagus sekali, Shintaro! Tetap diplomatis seperti biasanya. Tidak salah Lord Seijuuro mengangkatmu sebagai ajudan pribadi dan kepala administrasi." Shintaro tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk menanggapi pujian Teppei. Mengacuhkannya kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam istana.

Babak baru perang Sekigahara telah dimulai. Bom yang diledakkan orang asing adalah tanda perang telah dimulai. Edo tak lagi aman, Shintaro harus mengirim pesan kepada _shogun_ agar pasukan mereka diizinkan untuk mengungsi ke Akaoka. Ke Kastel Awan Burung Gereja.

Jika Edo tak memberi izin atau pesan tidak sampai ke _shogun_ , Shintaro siap memikirkan ribuan cara untuk mencapai Akaoka. Meski harus melalui berbagai pertumpahan darah.

* * *

 **TBC~  
**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Makasih untuk meluangkan waktu kalian untuk baca fanfic ini. Makasih banyak untuk yang udah respon fanfic ini. Oh ya, mohon maaf atas curcol panjang kali lebar di chapter yang lalu :"3

 **Akhir kata,**

 **mohon tinggalkan jejak se-ikhlasnya.**

 **Makassar, 16/03/2016**

 **Megan と Scizzi**


	5. V : Makkyo

_**侍**_ _ **: Cloud of Sparrows**_

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Samurai: Kastel Awan Burung Gereja / Cloud of Sparrows: An Epic Novel from Japan © Takashi Matsuoka**

 **We don't have the plot and the characters**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fiksi ini**

 **Warning: OOC!|| Edo AU!|| Oreshi!Akashi|| Genderbend for some chara**

* * *

 _Ada orang yang percaya kemenangan berasal dari strategi ulung._

 _Yang lain percaya pada keberanian_

 _Tetapi, ada juga yang menempatkan harapan kepada pertolongan dewa._

 _Lalu, ada mereka yang percaya pada mata-mata, pembunuh, godaan, pengkhianatan, korupsi, ketamakan, dan ketakutan._

 _Semua itu hanyalah khayalan karena satu alasan. Jika kau bergantung pada kemenangan, kau akan kehilangan hal nyata dan bergantung pada angan-angan._

 _Apa itu kenyataan? Ketika mata pedang musuh terhunus mengancammu, dan hidupmu ada di ujung tanduk, kau akan tahu apa itu kenyataan._

 _Jika tidak, hidupmu hanyalah kesia-siaan._

 _ **Suzume no Kumo**_

 _ **(1599)**_

* * *

 _ **Makkyo**_

 _ **.**_

Seijuuro, Shintaro, Kazunari, Junpei, dan Teppei duduk di lantai utama gedung tempat pelayan tinggal. Itu hanyalah satu-santunya tempat yang tidak rusak akibat pengeboman. Para pelayan menyajikan teh. Semua orang menunggu Shintaro untuk berbicara. Dia adalah orang yang mempunyai tugas untuk mengajukan konteks rapat untuk menentukan keputusan ini.

Shintaro berkata, "Istana Lord Senryu tidak mengalami kerusakan. Beliau telah setuju untuk memberi akomodasi kepada orang-orang kita yang terluka parah, mereka dapat diungsikan ke sana. Kremasi juga telah disiapkan bagi mereka yang meninggal. Sementara pemindahan yang terluka akan dilakukan oleh para pasukan utama. Kita akan bergerak menuju Akaoka dua hari lagi."

"Ini dapat memunculkan reaksi dari _shogun_ ," balas Kazunari. "Sekarang dia memang dalam keadaan yang lemah. Justru karena itu, _shogun_ dan para antek-anteknya tidak akan membiarkan tindakan yang dilakukan tanpa izin darinya."

"Memang," kata Shintaro, "Tetapi, kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bisa jadi bom tadi merupakan awal dari rencana invasi orang asing. Dengan benteng kita yang runtuh, kita menjadi mudah untuk diserang. Dua usaha pembunuhan telah terjadi belakangan ini. Satu terhadap Lord Seijuuro sebelum pengeboman, dan satunya lagi terhadap Nona Tetsuna, atau mungkin wanita misionaris itu. Pembunuh itu telah terbunuh. Karena itu identitasnya dan siapa tuannya tetap menjadi misteri. Tempat ini sudah tak aman lagi."

"Aku setuju kalau kita harus melakukan evakuasi," ucap Junpei. "Dan aku juga setuju kalau _shogun_ pasti akan bereaksi. Kita harus siap. Persenjataan kita harus segera dicek kembali. Semua rute yang memungkinkan kita keluar dari Edo menuju wilayah Akaoka harus dipertimbangkan dengan hati-hati."

Junpei berhenti hanya untuk memandang ekspresi orang-orang disekitarnya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan zamrud milik Shintaro. Pria itu menatap tak suka padanya. Jelas saja, Junpei sudah mulai menjalankan rencananya dari sini. Memberi usulan-usulan kepada Seijuuro yang nantinya bisa ia masukkan ke dalam rencana utama. Membunuh Seijuuro selama perjalanan menuju Akaoka.

"Kita harus memerhatikan tempat-tempat di mana kemungkinan musuh akan menyerang. Karena kita telah menolak kedatangan Aomine untuk masuk, tak diragukan lagi kita sedang diawasi ketat, yang berarti mungkin saja tak akan keluar Edo tanpa menghadapi musuh dalam jumlah lumayan," tambah Junpei.

"Sebuah pengalihan mungkin akan berguna. Jika selusin sukarelawan dari kita mau menyerang Benteng Edo, mungkin mereka bisa mengalihkan perhatian _shogun_ dari kita," usul Kazunari. Shintaro memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya pening seketika mendengar usulan tak masuk akal Kazunari.

"Selusin pasukan melawan benteng _Shogun_?" tanya Shintaro. Kazunari mengangguk yakin. "Jangan bodoh! Mereka akan terbantai hanya dalam hitungan detik."

"Tapi, empat puluh tujuh _ronin_ bisa melumpuhkan sebuah benteng. Mungkin saja kita juga bisa." Kazunari tak ingin kalah. Ia menyambung-nyambungkan legenda empat puluh tujuh _ronin_ dengan rencananya.

"Mereka lebih dari selusin. Mereka juga sudah memikirkan rencana secara masak-masak. Kita ini sudah banyak pikiran, mau ditambah lagi?" Shintaro mulai memanas.

"Cukup. Shintaro, Kazunari, kalian berdua bisa melanjutkan perdebatan kalian kapan saja," sebuah teguran melayang dari Seijuuro.

"Maafkan kami, Tuanku," keduanya langsung menunduk hormat. Meminta maaf atas tindakan mereka yang kekananak-kanakan di tengah rapat serius.

"Selama ini yang hidup membawa yang mati. Sekarang, biarkanlah yang hidup membawa yang hidup juga. Selagi mayat-mayat pasukan kita dibawa ke krematorium, Lord Seijuuro dan sejumlah kecil pasukan akan bergerak ke rawa di sebelah timur kota untuk melihat burung bangau berganti bulu. Dengan tabiat bahwa itu adalah cara bersantai setelah menghadapi ketegangan akibat pengeboman. Begitu sampai di sana, Lord Seijuuro akan meneruskan perjalanan menuju Akaoka melewati pegunungan. Kemudian, pasukan kita yang paling terlatih akan tinggal di istana dan menghabisi para mata-mata yang dikirimkan _shogun_ kemari. Dengan begitu, pergerakan kita dapat dilakukan dengan penuh rahasia," papar Teppei.

Keheningan terjadi. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Semuanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai suara Shintaro kembali terdengar.

"Memang benar kalau junjungan kita memiliki reputasi peka terhadap seni dan hal-hal yang artistik. Tetapi, mengamati bangau? Setelah sebagian besar istananya hancur menjadi puing? Ketika berlusin-lusin pasukannya terluka dan terbunuh? Jangan meracau!"

"Aku tidak akan benar-benar mengamati bangau," sahut Seijuuro ringan.

"Tidak, Tuanku. Memang tidak," kata Shintaro. "Tetapi, membuat orang lain percaya kalau anda memang mengamati bangau meski hanya sekejap akan menurunkan martabat anda sebagai bangsawan agung. Anda tidak mungkin melakukan hal terlampau santai di tengah situasi genting seperti ini."

"Meski tidak bisa dimengerti, muncul keinginan dari dalam diriku untuk melakukan hal itu. Katanya, burung bangau tertentu ada yang kawin di musim dingin. Mungkin aku berkesempatan melihatnya," ujar Seijuuro.

Shintaro memejamkan matanya. Ketika dia membuka matanya, tidak ada yang berubah. Seijuuro yang tidak pernah bercanda, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan candaan seperti itu. Benar-benar tidak lucu! "Tuanku, harap pertimbangkan kembali. Risiko dari tindakan tersebut terlalu tinggi."

"Dengan skenario lain, berapa besar risikonya terjadi konfrontasi?"

"Sangat besar, Tuanku."

"Jika skenario mengamati bangau berhasil, tidak akan ada kekerasan mengiringi keberangkatanku. Benar demikian?"

"Hanya jika berhasil, Tuanku."

Seijuuro berkata, "Keluargaku selalu mujur jika berurusan dengan burung. Dan, itu mutlak."

"Ada alasan lain untuk mempertanyakan strategi ini. Anda berniat membagi kita menjadi tiga kelompok?" Junpei kembali bersuara.

"Itu benar," jawab Seijuuro.

"Jumlah kita sudah sedikit. Dengan membaginya menjadi tiga kelompok, kita akan mudah diserang, dengan senjata tidak lengkap, melewati jalan yang paling sulit dan panjang menuju rumah. Apa anda serius, Tuanku?" Junpei berusaha untuk membuat Seijuuro mempertimbangkannya lagi.

"Ya," kata Seijuuro, "dan untuk berjaga-jaga, aku rasa sebaiknya para misionaris juga ikut serta."

"Apa?" Shintaro, Kazunari, dan Junpei berteriak hampir bersamaan.

"Aku akan memakai alasan ingin menunjukkan keindahan daerah pedesaan Jepang kepada tamuku, itu bisa dipahami. Kalau tidak, akan sangat sulit menjelaskan mengapa orang asing tersebut keluar pada kondisi seperti sekarang."

"Mengapa kita harus membebani diri dengan mereka?" kata Kazunari. "Kirim saja mereka ke konsul Amerika dan masalahnya selesai, Tuanku."

"Kau pasti tahu tentang ramalan itu," ucap Teppei. "Orang asing akan menyelamatkan hidup Lord Seijuuro. Kita tak tahu orang asing yang mana. Jadi, demi junjungan kita, kita harus melindungi mereka."

Kazunari mendengus. "Orang asing yang dimaksud telah melakukannya dengan mendapatkan peluru yang seharusnya untuk junjungan kita dan dia mati. Sampai saat ini jasadnya masih belum ditemukan diantara reruntuhan. Dua yang lain itu tak berguna bagi kita."

"Itu belum jelas." Shintaro kemudian menghela napasnya. Meski dia sendiri setuju dengan Kazunari, ada bagian dirinya yang lain seakan-akan sudah diperdaya oleh gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Seijuuro bisa melihat masa depan. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mendukung pendapat Teppei. "Aku setuju dengan Teppei. Mereka harus dijaga."

Kazunari memandang Junpei yang berpura-pura tidak memerhatikan. Junpei mengutuk kepercayaan mereka semua pada takhayul. Mereka akan berhasil atau gagal membunuh Seijuuro, bergantung pada kemampuan atau taktik mereka, bukan pada ramalan kosong tentang orang asing.

Junpei bertanya, "Siapa yang akan memimpin ketiga unit?" Jawaban Seijuuro merupakan indikasi apakah dia dicurigai atau tidak. Junpei tidak tahu apakah Shintaro sudah mengadukan rencana busuknya terhadap Seijuuro atau belum. Atau bisa saja Teppei yang melakukannya. Tapi, kemungkinan besar Seijuuro sendiri lah yang mendengarnya berdiskusi dengan Kazunari.

"Kau akan mengomandoi pasukan kavaleri," kata Seijuuro. "Tentu saja aku akan menyerahkan pasukan utama kepadamu. Kau akan mempimpin mereka. Kalian mungkin akan bertempur kecil-kecilan kalau perlu, tetapi hindari pertempuran besar. Sebelum berangkat, kita akan berdiskusi dimana kami bisa bergabung denganmu."

"Terima kasih, Tuanku," Junpei membungkuk. Jadi, dia masih dipercaya; kalau tidak, dia pasti tidak dipercaya memimpin pasukan utama.

"Kazunari, penguntit terbaik yang kita punya." Seijuuro berhenti. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Dia tahu Kazunari tak suka dipanggil dengan penguntit. "Karena itu, kau akan mengorganisasi orang-orang yang tinggal di sini. Pertama, habisi mata-mata yang mengawasi kita. Lalu, bergabung dengan Junpei secepat yang kau bisa."

"Ya, Tuanku." Kazunari juga lega menerima tugas yang penting itu. Penyebutan penguntit sedikit mengganggunya, tetapi tidak terdengar nada sinis pada kata-kata Seijuuro. Jika ada kecurigaan meski sedikit, dia dan Junpei tidak akan disuruh mengemban tanggung jawab sebesar itu dan mereka tidak diperintahkan untuk bergabung.

Shintaro mendengar dengan ngeri. Seijuuro menyerahkan semua kekuatan yang mereka punya kepada dua pria yang akan menusuknya dari belakang. Dalam beberapa hari, di suatu tempat di pegunungan, Junpei dan Kazunari akan menemukan Seijuuro dan membunuhnya. Pikiran Shintaro berputar memikirkan cara untuk melindungi tuannya, tetapi dia tak menemukan solusi yang tepat.

"Shintaro." Shintaro ditarik paksa dari dunianya sendiri saat Seijuuro menyebut namanya. "Kau akan pergi malam ini ke wilayah kita dengan kecepatan penuh. Kouki dan Reo akan menemanimu. Sesampai di sana, siapkan pasukan kita untuk perang. Siap-siaplah bergerak ke arah mana pun dalam waktu tiga minggu. Tunggu perintah dariku."

"Ya, Tuanku." Shintaro membungkuk. Tiba-tiba Shintaro menemukan rencana yang tepat untuk menghadapi dua pemberontak tersebut. Saat Junpei dan Kazunari tak bisa bergerak, Shintaro bebas pergi ke Akaoka dan meyakinkan kesetiaan pasukan utama dengan membersihkan elemen-elemen meragukan.

"Teppei, kau akan menjadi penunjuk jalan ke wilayah Akaoka melalui pegunungan." Sementara Shintaro menyiapkan pasukan, Teppei akan membimbing rombongan Seijuuro melewati rute-rute rahasia di pegunungan dalam usaha menghindari kejaran dari _shogun_ dan dua pengkhianat.

"Hamba menjamin anda sampai di Akaoka dalam keadaan selamat." Teppei membungkuk hormat. Tugas Teppei jelas merupakan tugas bunuh diri. Karena suatu saat dia yang akan melindungi Seijuuro dari serangan para pengkhianat, tetapi Teppei berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Asal junjungannya tetap hidup, maka kematiannya tak menjadi masalah.

Junpei bertanya, "Berapa banyak pasukan yang akan anda bawa, Tuanku?"

"Teppei sebagai penunjuk jalan," jawab Seijuuro, "dan Kotaro. Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin pergi mengamati bangau tanpa mengajak Nona Tetsuna. Dan, dua misionaris itu. Yang lain tak diperlukan."

"Tuanku." Ini adalah berita yang sangat menggembirakan. Rencana mereka berdua akan berjalan sangat mulus. Kazunari hanya merasa perlu protes untuk mendemonstrasikan kesetiannya. Meski palsu. "Keahlian Teppei tak perlu diragukan lagi. Begitu pula Kotaro. Tetapi, apa tidak apa-apa dua orang saja yang diperlukan untuk melindungi anda? Wilayah yang akan anda lewati sebagian besar adalah wilayah musuh. Setidaknya, ajak satu pasukan bersama anda. Jika ada serangan, anda dengan mudah meloloskan diri dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka."

"Harapan kita agar bisa bertahan hanya dengan penghindaran," kata Seijuuro. "Jika kita terlibat pertempuran, dengan pasukan atau tanpa pasukan, kita akan gagal."

"Hamba merasa risikonya terlalu tinggi," ucap Kazunari. "Apa tidak sebaiknya Lord Seijuuro pergi bersama hamba atau Kapten Junpei yang punya cukup pasukan untuk melindungi anda?"

Saat Kazunari berbicara, muncul gagasan baru di kepala Junpei, gagasan yang akan membantu rencana mereka. "Lord Seijuuro akan berpergian dengan menyamar bersama hamba atau Kazunari. Sementara itu, Teppei dapat melaksanakan perjalanan sesuai dengan rencana awal, tetapi dengan Lord Seijuuro palsu untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Sehingga, Lord Seijuuro akan aman."

"Usul yang bagus," sindir Shintaro, "dan mempunyai keuntungan. Bagaimana menurut anda, Tuanku?" Shintaro bertanya kepada Seijuuro bukan untuk mendapat jawaban, melainkan untuk mengontrol emosinya. ' _Pengkhianat yang bodoh!_ ' umpatnya dalam hati. Tangannya sangat gatal untuk menghunus pedang lalu memenggal dua orang pengkhianat. Tetapi, jika dia membunuh mereka berdua sekarang, maka reputasi tidak waras yang sempat disandang Teppei akan menjadi miliknya.

Tenang. Shintaro perlu menemukan tempat tenang dalam dirinya. Jika tempat itu memang masih ada. Atau dia akan meledak sekarang.

Seijuuro mengelus dagu, "Aku harus mengakui, tidak ada kelemahan dalam rencana Junpei. Aku kembalikan lagi, bagaimana denganmu, Shintaro?"

"Memang tidak ada," balas Shintaro, "selama Nona Tetsuna sendiri menemani anda yang palsu."

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi," ucap Seijuuro. "Bukankah menyenangkan kalau kita bisa berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Dalam hidup sehari-hari, kita tidak dapat melakukannya." Meskipun ironi dalam ucapannya tadi sangat terasa, Seijuuro tidak melihat ekspresi wajah mereka yang hadir di ruangan itu berubah. Rupanya, kendali diri seorang samurai benar-benar hebat. "Kita bisa menempatkan Tetsuna palsu untuk menggantikannya juga. Seijuuro palsu akan bersama dengan Tetsuna palsu, sedangkan yang asli akan menikmati penyamaran."

Shintaro tidak terima dengan gagasan Seijuuro. "Tuanku, mungkin anda bisa menyamar menjadi seorang prajurit berpangkat rendah. Dan mungkin juga Nona Tetsuna dapat menyamar sebagai pelayan. Mungkin salah seorang dari kita bisa berpura-pura menjadi anda. Tetapi, adakah di antara wanita yang bisa menggantikan Nona Tetsuna?"

Semua pria di ruangan itu mellihat ke arah Tetsuna yang sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan tanpa bersuara. Tetsuna membungkuk rendah hati. "Hamba yakin mudah sekali menemukan pengganti hamba."

Junpei memandang Tetsuna. Tidak ada yang menyamai rupa wanita itu. Sangat tidak mungkin memalsukan Tetsuna. "Shintaro benar," kata Junpei. "Hanya selintas, bahkan dari jauh pun, orang akan tahu bedanya. Jika Nona Tetsuna tidak menemani Lord Seijuuro palsu, rencana ini tak akan berhasil."

"Nona Tetsuna tidak akan menemani siapa pun kecuali aku yang asli, dan itu mutlak," tukas Seijuuro. "Aku tak akan bisa menghabiskan tiga minggu di hutan tanpanya. Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau begitu? Berburu? Atau mengamati kadal?"

"Tidak, Tuanku," kata Teppei. "Kita semua tahu berburu bukan acara favorit anda. Apalagi mengamati kadal. Sebaiknya rencana Seijuuro palsu itu dibatalkan saja."

"Apa hamba bisa memberikan usulan?" Tetsuna meminta izin kepada para peserta rapat kecil-kecilan tersebut. Semuanya mengangguk mempersilahkan Tetsuna. "Hamba akan berpura-pura menjadi lelaki."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menolak. Selama kau masih ikut serta dalam rombonganku," kata Seijuuro.

"Jadi, kita setuju dengan rencana ini?" tanya Shintaro.

Semua yang hadir mengangguk.

* * *

.

Aomine Daiki merasa sangat senang pagi ini. Dia baru saja berbicara dengan pembawa pesan kedua hari itu, bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Hyuuga Junpei, Rahib Kuil Mushindo dan Komandan Kavaleri klan Akashi, ingin bertemu dengannya.

" _Harus dilakukan dengan cara yang sangat rahasia,"_ demikian kata sang pembawa pesan.

Itu berarti satu hal. Junpei siap mengkhianati tuannya. Aomine belum tahu apakah Shintaro dan Kazunari, dua komandan lainnya, akan bergabung dalam konspirasi tersebut. Tetapi, itu tidak penting. Junpei tidak mungkin berani bergerak terlebih dahulu sebelum mempertimbangkannya dengan Shintaro dan Kazunari. Bisa saja mereka berdua sudah tergabung bersama Junpei atau Junpei telah membuat rencana untuk menghabisi keduanya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuanku." Ajudannya, Ryo, ada di depan pintu.

"Masuk."

"Si pembawa pesan itu masih tidak mau menjawab."

Ryo berbicara tentang pembawa pesan pertama, bukan yang dikirim Junpei. Pembawa pesan yang dimaksud sekarang ada di kamar interogasi, dan tak lama lagi dia akan pergi ke sebuah kuburan tak bernama. Dia ditangkap ketika berusaha meninggalkan Edo tak lama setelah kedatangannya di kediaman Akashi. Daiki mengenalinya sebagai salah satu staf Shintaro. Daiki mencoret nama Shintaro dari daftar orang yang akan mengkhianati Akashi. Hanya tinggal memastikan Kazunari.

"Mungkin kau tidak menanyainya dengan benar," kata Daiki.

"Maafkan kami yang tidak becus. Kami telah mematahkan tulang lengan dan kakinya, Tuanku, dan kami telah memotong ̶"

"Bagus," tukas Daiki memotong penggambaran yang lebih lanjut. "Aku akan berbicara dengannya lagi. Dia mungkin lebih mau terbuka jika diajak bicara secara normal. Siapkan dia."

"Sudah, Tuanku." Daiki mengangguk. Dalam berbagai cara, Sakurai Ryo adalah asisten yang sempurna. Dia cukup pintar mengantisipasi kebutuhan Daiki, tetapi tidak cukup pintar untuk mengkhianati Daiki. Ryo terlalu polos untuk melakukan tindakan licik seperti itu.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kamar interogasi dalam diam. Seperti biasanya, pikiran Daiki penuh akan pikiran-pikiran yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. _Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ku kecuali aku sendiri._ Daiki yakin akan hal itu, bahkan klan Akashi pun tidak dapat mengalahkannya. Malah sebaliknya, dia pasti akan berhasil membuat klan yang dipenuhi dongeng anak-anak tersebut akan hancur dalam beberapa minggu lagi.

Semua bukti kekerasan yang Ryo bilang memang benar. Pembawa pesan, seorang samurai setengah baya, duduk di _tatami_ dengan posisi biasa, kakinya bersila. Sebuah sandaran kayu didirikan di belakangnya untuk menahan tubuhnya. Karena kedua kakinya patah, pasti tidak mungkin dia dapat bertahan duduk seperti itu tanpa adanya sandaran. Wajahnya berkerut kesakitan. Spontan meski tak ingin, Daiki memandang ke tangan pria itu. Jari-jarinya sudah tidak lengkap. Jempol kanan dan kirinya sudah tidak ada di tempat semula.

"Tidak ada artinya kalau kau terus diam," kata Daiki. "Kami tahu apa misimu. Memobilisasi pasukan di wilayah Akaoka? Kutebak juga jika Akashi Seijuuro akan pergi ke sana. Kami hanya minta kau mengakuinya."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian tahu. Bangsat!" Pembawa pesan itu masih sempat mengumpat di hadapan Daiki meski dia tahu bahwa dia akan berakhir tertimbun di gundukan tanah tak lama lagi. Daiki memicing tak suka terhadap umpatan pria itu di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Seharusnya kau peduli," ucap Daiki, "karena apa yang ku tahu akan menyebabkan kematian junjunganmu, penyitaan rumahnya, para samurai akan kehilangan tuan, bahkan perbudakan setiap anggota keluarga dari para bekas prajurit."

Tubuh pria tersebut bergetar. Wajahnya mengerut. Sebuah suara yang tercekik dan tertahan keluar dari kerongkongannya. Daiki mengira dia mengalami serangan kejang-kejang, sebelum akhirnya Daiki sadar bahwa pria itu tertawa.

"Kau si licik yang dungu," ejek si pembawa pesan. "Semua hal yang diketahui orang dapat kau ketahui. Semuanya kecuali satu yang paling penting."

"Apa itu?" Daiki mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Terlanjur emosi menghadapi seseorang di depannya.

"Masa depan," jawab pria itu, "yang hanya diketahui oleh satu orang, Lord Seijuuro."

"Brengsek!" Daiki berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Tidak pantas menyerang tawanan yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak. "Kau rela mati dalam siksa hanya karena takhayul itu? Dasar tidak berguna!"

"Aku akan mati di sini, Aomine, itu benar. Tetapi, anak-anakku akan hidup mengabdi kepada junjungan yang sama. Dan mereka akan mengencingi mayatmu yang membusuk." si pembawa pesan tertawa lagi, meski terlihat jelas dia kesakitan. "Kaulah yang akan musnah."

Daiki berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dia terlalu marah untuk bicara. Ryo terburu-buru menyusulnya. "Apakah hamba boleh menghabisinya, Tuanku?"

"Jangan. Jangan dulu. Terus tanyai dia."

"Dia tak mau bicara, Tuanku. Hamba yakin itu."

"Pokoknya teruskan. Tanyai dengan terperinci sehingga tidak ada hal yang tidak kita ketahui."

Ryo membungkuk, "Ya, Tuanku."

Ryo kembali ke kamar interogasi. Seperti yang dia perkirakan, orang itu tidak mau bicara, bahkan ketika tulangnya dipatahkan, diremukkan, dan dipotong, serta organ dalamnya yang ditarik paksa keluar di depan matanya. Dia hanya berteriak dan menangis. Mustahil ada yang bisa menahan siksaan seperti itu. Namun, dia tetap tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa.

Akhirnya, ketika waktu telah mencapai jam domba[1], napasnya terhenti. Ryo membungkuk di hadapan mayatnya dan meminta maaf berkali-kali. Ruh si pembawa pesan pasti mau memaafkannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama seorang samurai. Dan, mereka harus mematuhi perintah junjungannya sebagaimana seharusnya. Ryo memberi perintah agar mayat tersebut dimakamkan dengan hormat secara diam-diam.

Ketika Ryo keluar dari kamar interogasi, dia menuju kamarnya, namun tidak benar-benar masuk ke sana. Segera, setelah dia yakin tidak diikuti, dia keluar melalui pintu tersembunyi. Dalam beberapa menit, dia sudah berada di luar Benteng Edo dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju kediaman para bangsawan di distrik Tsukiji.

* * *

.

Tetsuna tidak perlu mengeluarkan protes karena gangguan yang datang. Seijuuro kedatangan seorang tamu. Dia adalah seorang pria kecil yang tertutup mantel dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ada kecanggungan dalam gerakannya yang terlihat familiar bagi Tetsuna. Dia sudah pernah melihat pria itu. Tetapi, di mana?

Kotaro dan Eikichi duduk di belakang tamu itu. Sedikit gerakan mencurigakan, tamu itu akan kehilangan kepalanya. Gerakan jelas dan penuh hati-hati dari tamu itu menunjukkan kalau dia memahami konsekuensi itu dengan baik. Bahkan, saat membungkukkan badan dia melakukannya dengan pelan dan pasti.

"Maafkan atas gangguan hamba yang tidak pada waktunya, Lord Seijuuro."

Mukanya tersembunyi oleh topeng, yang terlihat hanya matanya. Tetsuna bisa melihat keterkejutan ketika pandangannya bersibobrok dengan iris coklat pria itu. "Hamba kira, hamba hanya akan bertemu dengan anda saja."

Seijuuro memberi isyarat kepada Kotaro dan Eikichi agar mereka keluar. Namun, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak. "Kalian tunggu di luar."

"Baik, Tuan." Keduanya membungkuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tamu yang mungkin saja seorang pembunuh. Mata mereka tetap menghujam ke punggung tamu tersebut saat mereka mundur ke arah pintu. Setelah pintu tergeser, Seijuuro bahkan masih dapat melihat siluet mereka. Mereka berdiri di sisi pintu, tangan di gagang pedang, siap menyerbu ke dalam.

Tamu itu melirik ke Tetsuna lagi. "Kita masih belum sendiri, Tuanku."

Seijuuro berkata, "Jika kau tidak bisa memercayai Nona Tetsuna, aku tidak bisa memercayaimu." Dia memberi isyarat kepada Tetsuna. Tetsuna membungkuk dan bergeser maju dengan nampan teh.

Tetsuna memerhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya dengan saksama. Membuat Ryo semakin takut untuk membuka jati dirinya di hadapan Seijuuro dan Tetsuna. Dia takut Tetsuna akan melaporkan kedatangannya kemari kepada Daiki. Dan, Ryo akan mengikuti jejak si pengirim pesan yang di siksa di kamar interogasi sebelum pergi ke kuburan. Kecuali jika dirinya membuka identitas Tetsuna sebagai mata-mata yang dikirim Daiki.

Tidak, itu tidak akan berhasil. Seijuuro pasti tidak akan memercayainya tanpa bukti yang kuat. Sayangnya, Ryo tidak punya bukti apa pun. _'Bodoh!'_ dia mengumpat di dalam hati. Ryo lupa mempertimbangkan keberadaan Tetsuna. Karena pengeboman itu, dia tidak berpikir bahwa Tetsuna ada di kediaman Seijuuro. Akhirnya, pusing karena berbagai pemikiran yang menyiksanya, Ryo menyerah. Dia membuka topeng dan menerima teh yang ditawarkan.

Tetsuna tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, dan bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda sedikit pun bahwa dia mengenali Ryo. Itu disebabkan dia telah mengenali Ryo sejak tadi setelah mengamati tindak tanduk pria tersebut. Dia mengira Ryo dikirim oleh Daiki sebagai sebuah strategi untuk menyimpangkan rencana Seijuuro. Namun, sangat tidak masuk akal jika Daiki memilih Ryo untuk menjalankan tugas semacam ini. Dia adalah seorang yang ceroboh dan polos.

Seijuuro kagum dengan pengendalian diri Tetsuna yang sangat luar biasa. Tetapi, setidaknya mata Ryo yang bergerak-gerak seolah menghindari tatapan Tetsuna. Memberikan satu kesimpulan, Tetsuna dan Ryo saling mengenal. Kemungkinan pengkhianatan hampir bisa dipastikan. Pengkhianatan terhadap siapa dan oleh siapa, hanya itu yang belum jelas.

Ryo membungkuk rendah kepada Seijuuro. "Hamba menyesal membawa berita bahwa pembawa pesan anda tertangkap oleh mata-mata _shogun_ ketika hendak keluar Edo."

"Benar-benar nasib yang buruk," ucap Seijuuro. "Apakah dia menyerah kepada interogasi?"

"Tidak, Tuanku, sama sekali tidak."

"Aku akan menghargai kesetiaan dan keberaniannya dengan menaikkan pangkat ketiga anak lelakinya dalam pasukanku. Apakah ada kemungkinan mendapatkan mayatnya? Aku ingin mengembalikannya kepada istrinya," kata Seijuuro.

"Maaf, Tuanku. Itu tidak mungkin."

Meski dia merasa sedih kehilangan salah satu pengikutnya yang setia, Seijuuro sama sekali tak khawatir mendengar kegagalan si pembawa pesan meninggalkan Edo. Saat mengajukan diri, pria paruh baya itu tahu risiko penangkapan, siksaan, dan kematian bisa menjadi nasibnya. Shintaro telah mengirim pengirim beberapa merpati pos pada saat yang sama, mungkin salah satu burung pembawa pesan tersebut telah sampai di Akaoka.

"Terima kasih. Laporanmu sungguh aku hargai."

"Maafkan hamba jika laporan hamba membuat anda merasa tidak enak hati. Tapi, masih ada lagi. Pembawa pesan kedua anda juga tertangkap."

"Apa kau yakin?" Seijuuro memilih kata-kata dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak mau memberikan informasi lebih kepada Ryo. Tetap ada kemungkinan aksi pengkhianatan Ryo kepada tuannya justru dirancang oleh tuannya sendiri.

"Burung elang pemburu ditempatkan di beberapa tempat strategis antara Edo dan Akaoka. Lord Daiki menyadari antusiasme mendiang ayah anda terhadap merpati pos dan menebak anda juga akan menggunakan merpati pos. Pasukan anda tidak akan mendapat mobilisasi."

"Kalau begitu, situasi kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkan." Sekarang, tidak mungkin bantuan akan datang hingga Shintaro mencapai Akaoka. Itu pun jika memang Shintaro berhasil mencapainya dengan selamat.

"Hamba mengusulkan agar anda meninggalkan Edo dan sesegera mungkin pergi ke Akaoka. Hamba akan memerintahkan beberapa pengikut hamba untuk melindungi anda."

"Kemurahan hatimu mengejutkanku," kata Seijuuro, benar-benar terkejut. "Tindakan itu bermakna kau memberontak, tidak hanya terhadap Aomine, tetapi juga terhadap _shogun_."

"Hamba siap menerima risikonya, Tuanku."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan tawaranmu." Sebenarnya Seijuuro hanya berbasa-basi. "Tetapi, aku harus memperingatkanmu bahwa jalan teraman bagimu adalah kembali mengabdi kepada tuanmu semula, Lord Aomine Daiki."

"Tidak akan," kata Ryo, suaranya penuh semangat yang tak sesuai dengan karakternya. "Sebagaimana leluhur hamba berdiri di belakang leluhur anda di Sekigahara, hamba juga akan berdiri di belakang anda."

"Bahkan jika hasilnya sama dengan apa yang terjadi kepada leluhurku?"

"Tidak akan sama. Dewa-dewa berada di pihak anda."

* * *

.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa berpergian sesantai ini?" celetuk Teppei.

"Bersikap santai adalah satu-satunya jalan agar kita bisa keluar dari Edo tanpa dicurigai oleh siapa pun," Seijuuro menanggapi celetukan tersebut. "Jika kita menunjukkan keseriusan sedikit saja, kecurigaan akan timbul dan rencana kita akan gagal total. Kita baru saja berhasil memandangi bangau dan memasuki lereng perbukitan tanpa diganggu. Strategi untuk pergi dengan santai memang tepat."

Teppei tidak mengerti mengapa strategi ini mengharuskan mereka berkuda menuju sekitar dua lusin samurai yang sedang menyamar, seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Teppei bergerak ke belakang rombongan mereka. Bagian yang paling lemah. Jika terpaksa, dia berharap serangan akan dimulai di bagian itu, agar Seijuuro, Tetsuna dan dua misionaris itu selamat

Sedangkan Kotaro malah sebaliknya. _Samurai_ dengan gigi taring mencuat itu menderapkan kudanya ke posisi paling depan. Jika rombongan tersebut adalah rombongan pembunuh, mereka mungkin akan menyerang Kotaro terlebih dahulu, sehingga junjungannya punya kesempatan untuk lari.

Seijuuro berkuda menuju ke depan rombongan, nyaris berbaur dengan rombongan asing di depannya. Kotaro terlihat khawatir dan ingin protes, namun Seijuuro memberi isyarat agar tetap tenang.

"Kau sudah mendengar tentang kimono yang dipakai Tetsuna dua minggu lalu?" Seorang samurai mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan Seijuuro.

"Aku tidak hanya mendengarnya. Aku bahkan melihatnya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan kimono itu." Seijuuro meladeninya. Dia berusaha untuk membuat cara bicaranya agar terdengar seperti prajurit biasa. Supaya mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Kau pasti bisa melihat bordiran mawar asing yang besar dan mengerikan. Parahnya lagi, itu adalah jenis mawar yang oleh beberapa orang bodoh disebut _'Kecantikan Amerika'_ , seakan-akan kata Amerika dan kecantikan cocok disandingkan bersama."

"Apakah kemunduran yang kita alami sudah sangat parah sehingga tentang mawar saja kita malah dianggap bodoh karena mengagumi bunga asing?" Namun, Seijuuro tetaplah Seijuuro. Selalu menolak pendapat orang lain yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Untuk para pengkhianat penyembah orang asing seperti pemimpin klan Akashi yang seakan-akan dibodohi orang-orang asing, mawar asli Jepang tak mereka anggap lagi. Benar-benar hama yang harus sesegera mungkin dibasmi." Sekarang Seijuuro tahu kenapa Shintaro selalu pusing sendiri saat dia melakukan tindakan yang berhubungan dengan orang atau bangsa asing. Banyak sekali elemen anti-asing yang membencinya.

"Semua mawar berasal dari luar negeri," samurai lainnya masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Mawar yang kita punya sekarang berasal dari Korea dan China di zaman dahulu."

"Nanti kalau kita sudah menguasai ilmu sains, kita akan tahu mana bunga yang asli Jepang dan kalian bisa hanya mengagumi mereka saja," kata Seijuuro.

"Sains adalah pengaruh buruk orang asing."

Kalimat yang menanggapi perkataan miliknya membuat Seijuuro terkejut. Sesempit apa sebenarnya pemikiran orang-orang Jepang? Seijuuro takut Jepang akan menjadi bangsa yang mengalami keterbelakangan karena menganggap semua bentuk ilmu pengetahuan adalah doktrin buruk dari bangsa asing. "Tidak selalu. Sains dapat kita gunakan untuk memperkuat Jepang."

Selagi Seijuuro mengalihkan perhatian musuh mereka, Kotaro dan Teppei pelan-pelan mengubah posisi mereka lagi. Jika mereka harus menyerang, mereka akan dapat menyerang dengan efek yang maksimal. Dengan pedang dan kuda, mereka akan menghabisi setengah dari para _samurai_ itu dalam sekali serang. Sisanya akan mudah dihabisi.

Kotaro ingat aksioma klan yang sering diulang-ulang. 'Satu prajurit kavaleri klan Akashi kekuatannya sama dengan sepuluh _samurai_ yang berjalan kaki. Kalau itu memang benar, keuntungan ada di tangan mereka, bukan pada orang-orang yang berada di depan rombongan mereka. Kotaro dan Teppei saling tatap, memastikan kalau mereka sama-sama bersiap.

Ketika mereka mencapai jalan yang sedikit melebar, para samurai tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengepung mereka. Meskipun pedang mereka tidak terhunus, terlihat jelas mereka siap menyerbu. "Orang asing tidak diizinkan kemari." Samurai yang berbicara itu berdiri di depan yang lain. "Ini adalah wilayah Jepang yang belum tercemari oleh kehadiran mereka."

"Minggir," kata Kotaro. "Seorang Bangsawan Agung bersedia memberikan kehormatan pada kalian dengan bersedia lewat di hadapan kalian."

"Kami akan merasa terhormat," pria kedua maju selangkah di depan yang lain, "jika bangsawan yang kau maksud memang benar-benar agung. Tetapi, yang kulihat hanyalah bangsawan yang punya reputasi buruk suka menyembah-nyembah bangsa asing serta klan yang dipenuhi cerita kosong. Aku tak akan menghormati bangsawan seperti itu."

Kotaro mengenggam erat gagang pedangnya. Sekali lagi mereka mengejek junjungan beserta klannya, maka jalanan ini akan dipenuhi banyak kepala. "Ah, kalian berniat unjuk gigi ya? Coba saja, biar kulihat kemampuan pasukan klan Akashi yang katanya kuat itu. Kujamin ratusan prajurit akan menjadi _ronin_ sebentar lagi."

"Cukup!" Teppei tak lagi bisa menahan diri. Dia memacu kudanya ke depan saat para samurai itu mulai menghunus pedang mereka. "Kusarankan kalian segera minta maaf sekarang, kalian akan segera kami kirim ke neraka."

Teppei dan Kotaro sudah menghunus pedang mereka. Siap tempur. Seijuuro tidak bisa menghentikannya. Yang tadi itu sudah keterlaluan. Bohong jika Seijuuro tidak marah. Mereka telah menghina klan Akashi. Dan, itu tidak termaafkan. Jemari Seijuuro menggenggam gagang _katana_ miliknya. "Ayo, kita buktikan kalau prajurit klan Akashi memang kuat." Untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuuro mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung.

Baik Kotaro, Teppei, dan Seijuuro, mereka telah mengambil manuver untuk mendapatkan posisi bertempur yang lebih baik. Pertempuran di tengah hutan akan segera terjadi.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak bisa membuang pistolku di lautan dulu," ucap Nash. Diam-diam, dia meraba pistol yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya. "Orang-orang Jepang sangat mudah terpancing emosi dan saling mengacungkan pedang satu sama lain."

Nash menghitung ada 25 orang yang menjadi musuh mereka. Tidak satu pun diantara mereka yang membawa senjata api, setidaknya tidak secara terbuka. Dua puluh lima orang melawan Seijuuro, Teppei, dan Kotaro. Bukan pertarungan yang seimbang meski mereka berkuda dan lawan berjalan kaki. Nash mungkin akan melepaskan beberapa peluru jika memang kondisi mereka sudah sangat terdesak.

Nash yakin mereka hanya bisa melumpuhkan setengah dari semuanya. Dan, setengah lagi akan menghabisi mereka. Nash memandang ke arah Alex yang ada di sampingnya. Tetsuna berada di depan mereka berdua, menggunakan _hakama_ serta kimono untuk pria. Menyamar. Dia juga membawa sebuah _katana_ pinjaman, namun tidak berani mengeluarkannya.

Nash akan membunuh Tetsuna dengan tembakan pertama dan Alex dengan tembakan kedua, untuk menyelamatkan kedua wanita tersebut dari suasana mencekam yang para samurai itu ciptakan. Kemudian, dia akan menembak empat orang lawan sebelum mengisi ulang revolvernya. Dia sudah siap melakukannya ̶ hanya jika kondisi terdesak saja.

Pertumpahan darah sudah terjadi. Pasukan samurai itu mulai menyerang mereka. "Satu tangan, eh?" Kotaro menyunggingkan seringaian. Yang menjadi lawan Kotaro hanya bisa melongo tak paham. Kotaro menggenggam pedangnya dengan hanya satu tangan. "Hanya perlu satu tangan untuk melumpuhkan kalian." Gerakan kilat Kotaro berhasil membuat satu mayat tergeletak di timbunan dedaunan kering. Kondisinya mengenaskan, terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Bagian abdomen sampai kaki terpisah dari bagian tubuh atasnya.

Selagi Kotaro menunjukkan keahlian barunya, Teppei juga mendemonstrasikan keahliannya dalam menggunakan dua pedang. Dia memakai teknik yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan dulu saat akan menghadapi pasukan Aomine. Tangan kiri menggenggam _wakizashi_ dan yang kanan menggenggam _katana_.

"Arrggh!"

Dan, dua mayat telah membuktikan teknik Teppei. Yang satu terkena tikaman di tengkuknya hingga tembus ke depan kerongkokangannya dan yang lain harus rela jantungnya ikut tercabut saat Teppei menarik kembali _katana-_ nya.

Lord Akashi Seijuuro tak mau kalah dengan dua prajuritnya. Dengan lihai, dia menebas kepala-kepala yang posisinya lebih rendah dibanding dirinya. Darah menghiasi setiap langkahnya. Dia tidak menyesal telah mengirim ekspres banyak ruh ke neraka. "Sadarilah tempat kalian."

Tetsuna hanya diam di tempat memerhatikan pertumpahan darah yang terjadi. Dia tidak mungkin ikut bertempur bersama tiga pria yang sedang dalam kondisi haus darah tersebut. Meski dia memiliki beberapa pengalaman dalam menghadapi kondisi seperti ini, tetap saja dia tidak bisa ikut membunuh rombongan tersebut. Tetsuna tidak membawa senjata miliknya. Dia lupa mengambilnya sebelum pergi.

Padahal, jika Tetsuna membawanya, dia bisa memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang memang tipis lalu diam-diam merobek pembuluh darah musuh. Tetsuna juga lupa membawa _tsubute_ [ _2_ ] yang sekarang masih tersimpan di dalam gubuknya.

"Awas, Tetsuna!" seruan dari Seijuuro membuatnya sadar. Dia mengambil belati kecil yang ia selipkan di dalam kimononya lalu melemparkannya ke arah samurai yang berdiri dua langkah darinya. Tetsuna turun dari kudanya kemudian mencabut belati miliknya dari kening target pelemparannya.

Tetsuna mengelap belati tersebut dengan menggunakan sapu tangan lalu menyarungkannya kembali. Dia menggenggam erat belati miliknya, ralat, belati milik Chihiro yang terjatuh di reruntuhan istana sebelum kakaknya itu terbujur kaku karena dadanya tertembus peluru Nash.

Nash merasa rencana yang tadi sempat ia pikirkan tidak usah dilaksanakan. Tetsuna tahu bagaimana cara melindungi dirinya sendiri. Nash hanya perlu melindungi Alex. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak membawa senjata apa pun. Meski Nash sempat merasakan tendangan Alex ̶ yang ternyata menyakitkan ̶, kekuatan fisik tidak akan menyelamatkan wanita jika lawannya membawa sebilah pedang.

"Klan ku memang kuat seperti yang orang-orang katakan." Langkah terakhir dari Seijuuro mengakhiri pertempuran kecil-kecilan mereka di dalam hutan.

Teppei dan Kotaro turun dari kuda mereka kemudian mengidentifikasi mayat-mayat tersebut. Mereka mengingat lambang klan yang para mayat tersebut gunakan di belakang bajunya. "Mereka pasukan sekutu Aomine. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Aomine sudah mulai bergerak dan jika kita tidak hati-hati, jejak kita bisa terendus," kata Teppei.

"Kita harus sebisa mungkin menghindari rombongan samurai. Jangan sampai kita terlibat pertempuran lagi. Begini saja misi kita sebenarnya sudah gagal karena kita tidak berhasil menghindari pertumpahan darah. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, mungkin saja Shintaro sudah hampir sampai di Akaoka." Seijuuro memacu kudanya kencang meninggalkan area hutan yang menjadi pembuangan mayat mendadak.

* * *

.

Meskipun mabuk laut, Kouki dan Reo mendayung dengan penuh tenaga. Reo sudah mengeluh sana-sini dan beberapa kali mendapat semburan ceramah dari Shintaro. Mereka berkali-kali menghadapi ombak lautan yang terus saja membuat mereka terombang-ambing.

Di mana-mana tidak terlihat daratan, hanya ada lautan yang mengelilingi mereka. Sekalipun di sekitar mereka ada daratan, mereka akan sulit melihatnya. Pandangan mereka mulai kabur karena terlalu lama terkena percikan-percikan air laut yang membuat mata perih.

Kouki mencoba bertanya kepada Reo. Dia mengeraskan suaranya agar Reo masih bisa mendengarnya diantara suara deburan ombak. "Anu, Letnan, ke mana arah Akaoka?" Reo memandang bingung ke arahnya. Itu berarti Kouki harus lebih mengeraskan suaranya. "Ke mana arah Akaoka?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya terus mendayung sesuai apa yang kepala lumut itu katakan!" Reo mendengus. Suasana hatinya memburuk karena warna biru lautan mendominasi pandangannya. Dan, itu membuat matanya sakit.

"Terus mendayung dan tidak usah mengejekku," Shintaro menegur Reo yang baru saja mengejeknya dengan kata 'kepala lumut' "Pangkatku lebih tinggi darimu. Kau sebaiknya tidak menghinaku, Letnan Reo."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau seorang komandan dan aku hanya seorang letnan. Tapi, biar kuingatkan sekali lagi, aku lebih tua darimu. Aku juga terpaksa mengikuti semua perkataanmu karena Lord Seijuuro yang memerintahkanku untuk ikut bersamamu dan anak kucing gemetaran ini."

"Kita pasti sampai di Akaoka. Dewa cuaca, laut, dan badai membantu kita," kata Shintaro. Sebuah ombak besar menabrak perahu itu, membasahi mereka semua meskipun mereka telah memakai pakaian pelapis untuk menahan basah. Shintaro mengeluarkan air dari perahu dengan tangannya. Lumayan banyak air yang masuk ke dalam perahu.

Kouki ̶ basah, dingin, mual ̶ tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran. "Kalau begitu, dewa punya cara yang aneh dalam memberikan berkah. Kita sepertinya berada dalam bahaya besar."

"Justru kebalikannya," ucap Shintaro. "Dalam kondisi laut badai seperti ini, kita tak terlacak. Kapal patroli _sogun_ tak akan bisa menemukan kita."

Dengan keberuntungan dan dorongan angin yang kecepatannya masih bisa ditahan layar, mereka akan mencapai Akaoka dalam waktu tiga hari. Lima ratus prajurit kemudian akan siap berangkat dengan kuda. Dalam dua minggu, seluruh pasukan akan siap tempur. Shintaro berharap Lord Seijuuro bisa bertahan selama itu.

Sebuah gelombang besar kembali menabrak kapal kecil itu. Kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Shintaro memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya ke laut. Siap menghadapi apa yang akan menyambut mereka.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

[1] Jam Domba: pukul 01.00 - 03.00 dini hari

[2] _Tsubute_ : piringan dengan permukaan tajam. Mirip dengan _shuriken_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca chap ini sampai habis. Mohon tinggalkan jejak se-ikhlasnya.

 ** _Makassar, 2016/03/26_**

 **Megan & Scizzi  
**


	6. VI Salju dan Kekuatan

_**侍**_ _ **: Cloud of Sparrows**_

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Samurai: Kastel Awan Burung Gereja / Cloud of Sparrows: An Epic Novel from Japan © Takashi Matsuoka**

 **We don't have the plot and the characters**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fiksi ini**

 **Warning: OOC!|| Edo AU!|| Oreshi!Akashi|| Genderbend for some chara**

* * *

 _Dari sudut pandang strategis, tentu saja aku harus menyesali kekalahan kita dalam peperangan. Kekalahan tak pernah bisa diterima dengan mudah. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengelak mengakui bahwa dari sudut pandang estetis, tidak mungkin ada hasil peperangan yang lebih indah dari ini._

 _Putihnya salju yang turun perlahan. Merahnya darah yang tertumpah. Apakah ada putih yang lebih putih, atau ada merah yang lebih merah, salju yang dingin, atau darah yang lebih hangat._

 **(Suzume no Kumo)**

 **(1515)**

* * *

 _ **Salju dan Kekuatan**_

* * *

Junpei dan Kazunari menuntun kuda mereka berjalan melewati lapisan salju tebal.

"Itu mereka," kata Kazunari.

Dua ribu samurai berkemah di tanah lapang di depan mereka. Di tengah berdiri tenda komando. Selain senjata standar berupa pedang dan tombak, seperempat pasukan itu juga dipersenjatai senapan.

"Tidak ada pos jaga," ucap Kazunari. "Ceroboh sekali."

"Negara ini masih dalam kondisi damai," balas Junpei, "dan lagi pula, siapa yang berani menyerang pasukan _shogun_ dengan posisi dekat dengan Edo?"

Daiki memakai baju kebesaran berupa baju tempur lengkap, menyambut mereka dengan mencolok. "Komandan Kazunari, Rahib Junpei, selamat datang."

Junpei berkata, "Terima kasih mau menemani kami dalam situasi yang luar biasa ini, Lord Daiki."

"Bukan masalah. Teh untuk menghilangkan dingin?"

"Terima kasih." Junpei menerima uluran cangkir teh dari pelayan.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua berangkat dari Edo tanpa kesulitan yang berarti."

"Ya." Junpei mengosongkan cangkir tehnya yang segera diisi kembali oleh pelayan. "Sayangnya, kami terpaksa membunuh para prajurit yang berjaga di istana. Karena kalau tidak, keberangkatan kami akan terlihat terlalu mudah dan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Kami masih belum terlalu yakin dengan kesetiaan semua prajurit kami."

"Aku mengerti," ucap Daiki. "Aku tidak mengharapkan yang lain. Karena itu, bisa dikatakan kalau kita telah menolong satu sama lain." Daiki membungkuk, Junpei dan Kazunari melakukan hal yang sama. Sejauh ini, kedalaman bungkukan mereka masih sama. Daiki bangkit, "Sebesar apa kekuatan yang kalian miliki?"

Ini adalah ujian yang kedua. Ujian pertama adalah ketika Junpei dan Kazunari memasuki areal perkemahan Daiki tanpa membawa sepasukan pengawal, mereka telah berhasil melaluinya. Kini, mereka diminta untuk memberitahu jumlah pasukan beserta persenjataan mereka.

"Seratus dua belas samurai," jawab Junpei tanpa ragu-ragu, "semua dipersenjatai senapan tipe napoleon dan berisi dua puluh peluru setiap senapan."

"Apakah mereka pengikutmu sendiri?"

"Sebagian besar merupakan pengikut hamba dan Kazunari. Sekitar selusin prajurit adalah pengikut langsung klan Akashi."

Dahi Daiki mengerut. "Bukankah lebih baik jika mereka segera dimusnahkan?"

"Situasinya sangat sensitif," kata Junpei. "Pasukan kami sebagian besar terdiri dari samurai yang paling konservatif dan tradisional. Tindakan memusnahkan mereka justru akan menurunkan posisi hamba. Membunuh selusin orang yang setia terhadap junjungannya tidak akan banyak membantu."

"Membiarkan mereka ada di dalam pasukan kalian juga sangat berbahaya."

"Hamba setuju. Membiarkan mereka memang sangat berbahaya. Tengah hari nanti, hamba akan mengumumkan kesetiaan hamba kepada _shogun_ , dengan alasan pentingnya persatuan nasional menghadapi invasi orang asing barbar. Kita harus mengesampingkan persengketaan lama dan bersatu. Hamba akan mengatakan bahwa meski menyesal, hamba dan Kazunari terpaksa menyimpulkan bahwa Lord Seijuuro tidak punya kemampuan meramal. Sebetulnya dia sudah gila. Mengikuti Lord Seijuuro secara buta bukanlah kesetiaan, melainkan sebuah tindakan pengecut. Oleh karena itu kita harus membentuk pemerintahan perwakilan."

"Kau rupanya seorang orator yang bagus, Rahib Junpei. Seandainya saja kau bertahan di kuil, kau pasti mengundang banyak pendengar yang ingin mendengarkanmu membacakan _bitoku_ [1]. Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka yang tidak memercayai perkataanmu tadi?"

"Kesetiaan mereka kepada Lord Seijuuro, meskipun salah, akan tetap dihormati. Mereka akan diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke Akaoka." Junpei menerima secangkir lagi teh. "Namun, apakah menurut anda mereka akan mampu melewati pasukan anda?"

"Aku sangat meragukannya. Mereka pasti tidak akan bisa sampai sana dalam kondisi selamat." Daiki menyeringai. Dia sangat percaya pasukan miliknya jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan para samurai Awan Burung Gereja.

"Demikian juga saya."

Daiki berkata, "Tetapi, masih ada Teppei dan Shintaro yang harus diperhitungkan."

"Aku dan Kazunari yang akan menghadapi mereka. Namun, aku yakin Shintaro tidak akan selamat karena sekarang dia terombang-ambing di lautan. Tak mungkin dia bisa mencapai Akaoka. Kupastikan dalam waktu dekat dia akan menjadi santapan karnivora laut."

Daiki meneguk lagi teh miliknya, "Pasukanku akan bergerak ke arah pantai tiga hari lagi. Akashi kemungkinan besar akan melintasi Laut Dalam di barat Kobe. Aku akan menunggunya."

"Hanya jika dia berhasil menghadapi pasukan kavaleri utama," ucap Junpei. "Hamba akan menghadangnya di pegunungan Desa Yamanaka. Sebelum dia pergi untuk mengamati bangau, dia berkata akan menemui kami di sana."

"Hamba juga akan membuntuti Lord Seijuuro dengan dua puluh penembak jitu kami yang terbaik. Kami akan berusaha keras untuk menewaskan Teppei dengan tembakan sebelum mereka melewati pegunungan," tambah Kazunari.

Daiki meletakkan kembali cangkirnya, "Semoga kalian berhasil memusnahkan si cebol itu."

* * *

.

Jalan di depan mereka bercabang dua

"Kita akan berpisah di sini," kata Seijuuro. "Aku, dan Tetsuna akan pergi melewati pegunungan kemudian menuruni lembah. Teppei dan para misionaris akan kembali. Mengurangi jumlah para pengejar sekaligus mengantarkan tamu kita kepada konsulat Amerika. Mereka tidak bisa lagi kita ikut sertakan dalam perjalanan ini, terlalu berisiko. Kemungkinan besar pengejar kita adalah Kazunari dan anak buahnya. Dia suka menggunakan penembak jitu, jadi hati-hati. Kotaro akan berjaga di sini. Temukan beberapa lokasi kau bisa melakukan penyergapan. Jika ada pengejar yang sampai sejauh ini, aku mohon agar kau menghambat mereka selama yang kau bisa."

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Kita akan bertemu lagi di Akaoka," lanjut Seijuuro.

"Jadi, kami akan kembali ke ibukota?" tanya Alex memastikan keputusan Seijuuro.

"Tentu saja. Saya minta maaf karena sudah membahayakan jiwa kalian berdua." Seijuuro membungkuk tidak terlalu rendah untuk menghormati tamunya.

"A-ah, tidak usah membungkuk," Alex mencegah Seijuuro untuk membungkuk kepadanya. "Terima kasih telah melindungi kami selama ini. Meskipun misi kami harus gagal."

Mereka kembali menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing. Teppei membungkuk kepada Seijuuro dari atas kuda. "Semoga para leluhur mengawasi dan melindungi anda dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah anda." Dia berbalik dan memacu kudanya. Kedua misionaris mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kotaro, tolong pantau keadaan di sini. Lakukan patroli singkat," kata Seijuuro. "Aku juga harus segera pergi."

"Siap, Tuan!"

Seijuuro mulai melajukan kudanya, begitu juga dengan Tetsuna. "Aku akan melindungimu," ucapnya kepada Tetsuna. "Aku sudah pernah berjanji untuk menunjukkan puri milikku kepadamu, dan tak lama lagi janjiku itu akan terpenuhi."

* * *

.

Badai berlangsung lebih lama dari perkiraan Shintaro. Lima hari kemudian, mereka masih diombang-ambingkan angin dan ombak. "Kita akan melihat daratan sekitar dua jam lagi," begitu kata Shintaro.

Reo menghela napas lelah, "Kau sudah bilang begitu dua jam yang lalu." Dia dan kouki kelelahan. Tangan mereka berdarah akibat terus-menerus mendayung untuk menjaga agar haluan kapal menghadap gelombang.

Shintaro menajamkan pandangannya. Di depan mereka terihat ada pusaran air. Pusaran air jarang terjadi di jarak sejauh ini dari daratan. Mungkin pusaran itu disebabkan oleh batu karang yang tak terlihat, setidaknya bukan dari predator laut yang akan melahap mereka. Shintaro berusaha berpikiran positif. "Mungkin ada bahaya di depan. Bersiap untuk mengubah haluan," katanya.

Air laut di bawah perahu mereka mulai bergerak naik. Tepat saat Shintaro menyadari apa yang mungkin menyebabkan hal itu, dia melihat salah satu sebab itu berenang enam meter dari perahu mereka. "Monster laut!" Kouki berteriak histeris.

"Bodoh! Itu paus," ujar Reo.

Dua ekor paus muncul di permukaan tak jauh dari mereka, induk dan anaknya. Shintaro dan kedua samurai itu hanya bisa melongo. Shintaro belum pernah melihat mereka lagi selama dia berada di Edo. Dahulu dia pernah ikut memburu mereka. Kini, dia hanya melihat mereka melintas pergi.

Belum sempat Shintaro bernapas lega karena paus tersebut tidak menyerang mereka, laut di bawah mereka menyembur, menghancurkan perahu dan melemparkan ketiga pria itu ke laut. Pusaran air yang kuat dari paus yang lewat mengisap Shintaro ke dalam laut.

Shintaro berusaha berenang ke permukaan, sementara paru-parunya yang kehabisan udara memaksa mulutnya terbuka. Air laut terasa aneh. Memang tetap asin seperti biasanya, namun terasa lebih amis. Dia melihat bergalon-galon darah. Tidak mungkin darah keluar sebanyak itu dari tubuhnya. Dia memeriksa dirinya sendiri, melihat apakah ada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Tidak ada. Darah itu menyembur dari bawah kakinya. Seekor paus dengan sebuah harpun tertancap di punggungnya berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Paus itu memandang Shintaro dengan mata besarnya, penuh ancaman.

Shintaro berenang menuju permukaan. Apakah itu benar seekor paus ataukah inkarnasi hantu paus yang telah ia makan? Apakah arwah paus itu kini kembali dan menuntut balas? Shintaro tak tahu. Sekarang dia hanya berharap ada keajaiban yang akan menyelamatkannya. Hidupnya akan berakhir di lautan dalam hitungan detik. Karena hipotermia atau.. dimangsa oleh paus.

Lalu, zamrud Shintaro melihat sirip lancip mengiris permukaan laut yang berbuih. Hiu. Arwah paus yang pernah dia makan pasti akan sangat puas. Sekarang dia akan dibunuh dan dimakan oleh karnivora bergigi lancip yang tertarik oleh bau darah. "Cobaan apa lagi ini?" gumamnya.

"Di sana!" Shintaro mendengar seseorang berteriak. "Di sana ada satu orang lagi! Yang kepalanya persis seperti warna rumput laut!"

Ketika dia berpaling ke arah asal suara tersebut, dia melihat sebuah sampan panjang melaju ke arahnya. Biarlah mereka telah mengejeknya, yang penting dirinya diselamatkan oleh mereka. Setidaknya dewa sudah berbaik hati mengirimkan pertolongan kepadanya.

* * *

.

Perahu nelayan itu berasal dari Desa Kageshima. Tempat dimana Shintaro dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Paus yang terluka tadi sedang melarikan diri ketika menabrak perahu Shintaro. Rupanya bukan pembalasan karma.

"Letnan Reo terluka parah," kata Kouki. Para nelayan telah mengangkat mereka berdua sebelum Shintaro. "Beberapa tulang iganya patah dan kaki kirinya juga."

"Dia akan sembuh," seorang nelayan mendekati mereka berdua. "Sepupuku hancur kedua kakinya dan dia tetap hidup. Tentu saja dia tak bisa berjalan dengan baik lagi."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan begitu jauh dari daratan dengan perahu sekecil itu?" tanya yang lain.

"Kedua orang ini dan aku adalah pengikut Lord Seijuuro, Bangsawan Agung Akaoka," jawab Shintaro. "Sangat penting bagi kami untuk mencapai Kastel Awan Burung Gereja secepat mungkin. Apakah kalian dapat mengantar kami ke sana?"

"Tidak mungkin dengan ombak besar seperti ini," nelayan yang duduk di kemudi ikut masuk ke percakapan mereka. Dia yang paling tua di antara para nelayan yang menaiki sampan dan rupanya menjabat sebagai kapten kapal. "Kalau kalian samurai, di mana senjata kalian?"

"Jangan lancang," kata Shintaro. "Sudah jelas kalau pedang kami tenggelam di laut."

"Samurai tidak seharusnya kehilangan pedang."

"Diamlah, Pak Tua. Aku mohon kau bersikap sesuai statusmu," Shintaro mendengus. Orang tua itu terlalu banyak bicara, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Pria itu membungkuk, tetapi tidak cukup rendah. Shintaro akan melakukan perhitungan dengannya setelah mereka sampai di daratan nanti.

Salah satu nelayan dari tadi memandangi Kouki. "Bukankah kau salah satu anak buah Rahib Junpei?"

Kouki balas menanyai nelayan tersebut, "Apakah aku mengenalmu?"

"Aku yang membawa ikan kering ke kuil tiga bulan lalu. Kau waktu itu sedang bertugas di dapur bersama kedua temanmu, 'kan?"

"Ah, ya aku ingat. Terima kasih atas kirimannya. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi dengan cara begini."

"Apakah kau masih anak buah Rahib Junpei?" Shintaro memicingkan matanya. Mendengar pertanyaan kapten kapal kepada Kouki membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Ada firasat buruk yang terlintas dalam hatinya. Apakah Junpei sudah memulai aksi busuknya?

"Tentu saja. Sebagaimana yang seharusnya," Kouki menjawab tanpa ada keraguan. Pria kecil itu terlihat sangat santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan Shintaro yang was-was.

"Bagus," sambung kapten lagi.

Shintaro bertanya, "Apa maksudnya seorang nelayan bertanya tentang kesetiaan seorang samurai?"

"Tangkap dia," titah kapal. Beberapa orang nelayan menubruk Shintaro dan buru-buru mengikat tubuh tinggi itu dengan tali harpun. Mereka memegangi Kouki, tetapi tidak mengikatnya. "Rahib Junpei telah menyatakan membentuk sebuah pemerintahan perwakilan. Junjungan kami mengikuti Junpei. Kau bilang kau masih anak buah Junpei. Apa itu benar, anak muda?"

Kouki memandang takut-takut ke arah Shintaro. "Ya, a-aku masih pengikut Kapten Hyuuga." Para nelayan itu melepaskan pegangannya pada Kouki.

Kapten lalu menunjuk Reo dengan dagunya. "Ikat dia juga."

"Itu tidak perlu," cegah Kouki. "Dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena lukanya."

"Ikat saja. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika menghadapi samurai. Memang dia sekarat, namun dia bisa saja berbahaya."

Malam menjelang saat kapal mereka sandar di pantai. Kouki diperbolehkan mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sementara Shintaro dan Reo tetap diikat. Mereka dikurung di pojok sebuah gubuk dan dijaga dua nelayan bersenjatakan harpun.

"Tidak usah mengasihani mereka, tak lama lagi mereka akan mati," kapten kapal meninggalkan gubuk tersebut. Dia sempat menatap remeh ke arah Shintaro dan Reo sebelum pergi. Emosi Shintaro terasa sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Hei kalian yang berjaga," panggil Shintaro. Keduanya pun menoleh. "Bagaimana kalian bisa mengkhianati seorang Bangsawan Agung yang mempunyai kemampuan melihat masa depan sejelas kau dapat melihat masa lampau?"

"Mungkin kami terlihat seperti nelayan bodoh bagi anda, Tuan Samurai, tetapi kami tidak sedungu itu."

"Aku telah melihatnya kemampuannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," kata Shintaro.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, beri tahu kami apa yang akan terjadi kepadamu."

Shintaro memandang menghina kepada nelayan itu. "Junjunganku yang bisa melihat masa depan, bukan aku."

"Lalu, dia tak pernah mengatakan padamu tentang masa depanmu, begitu kah?"

"Aku yang melayaninya, bukan sebaliknya."

"Betapa enaknya."

"Dia sudah meramalkan pengkhianatan Junpei dan Kazunari, dan mengirimku ke Akaoka untuk mengumpulkan pasukan. Sementara itu, Teppei akan mengurusi para pengkhianat."

"Teppei sudah hilang. Bahkan mungkin sudah tinggal nama dan riwayat hidup."

"Hn. Terserah kalian, aku lelah dengan segala kebodohan ini." Shintaro memejamkan matanya, seperti tidak peduli akan nasibnya.

"Tuan?" sang nelayan bertanya kepada Kouki yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Apa yang dikatakan si lumut ini tidak benar, 'kan?"

"Sayangnya, itu benar," kata Kouki. "Aku bahkan berkuda dari Kuil Mushindo ke Edo bersamanya. Kapten Teppei selama ini tinggal terkurung di kuil karena sakit." _̶ sakit jiwa tepatnya_ , dalam hati Kouki menyambung perkataannya.

Para nelayan itu langsung sibuk berbisik-bisik. "Kami harus menanyakan instruksi lebih lanjut kepada kepala desa. Jika Teppei masih hidup, akan sangat berbahaya melawan pasukan Lord Seijuuro."

"Siapa yang akan pergi?"

"Kau saja."

"Tidak, aku saja yang pergi," Kouki menawarkan bantuan kepada dua nelayan tersebut. "Tidak pantas jika seorang nelayan yang kelelahan membawa pesan seperti itu kepada tuan kalian, kalian butuh istirahat. Masih ada seorang samurai yang bisa melakukannya. Sementara itu, pastikan dua orang ini benar-benar terikat dan tidak tidak boleh ada yang melukai mereka. Bagaimana pun, mereka punya kasta yang lebih tinggi dari kita."

"Terima kasih, tuan. Kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sampai anda kembali dengan instruksi dari tuan kami."

Enam jam kemudian, seluruh desa sudah tertidur. Bahkan, dua penjaga yang menjaga tawanan juga terkantuk-kantuk. Beberapa kali mereka nyaris terjatuh karena mengantuk. Kouki diam-diam menyelinap ke gubuk. Dia mematahkan leher penjaga pertama, mengambil senjatanya dan menusukkannya ke jantung penjaga kedua. Kedua penjaga itu mati tanpa sempat mengeluarkan suara. "Maafkan aku," ucap Kouki dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Aku memang masih bawahan Hyuuga Junpei," kata Kouki, membebaskan Shintaro dan Reo. "Tapi aku adalah samurai klan Akashi. Wajib hukumnya aku berpihak kepada junjunganku."

"Sial, mereka merusak tubuh yang susah payah kubentuk," keluh Reo. Dia berusaha untuk berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga. "Lihat saja, aku akan terus berjuang. Mereka yang berkhianat harus lenyap sebelum aku mati. Karena kalau mereka tidak bertindak, kita tidak akan dikirim ke Akaoka. Dan, tubuh seksiku ini tidak terluka."

"Tidak usah mengeluh dan banyak bicara, lukamu lumayan parah, samurai flamboyan." Shintaro membantu Reo untuk berdiri. Meskipun Reo sempat beberapa kali membuat tekanan darahnya naik, dia tetap menjadi tanggung jawab Shintaro sebagai orang yang memimpin misi ini.

Shintaro memandang ke desa untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka memasuki hutan. Dia tak akan melihat desa itu dengan cara yang sama lagi. Ketika pemberontakan sudah dipadamkan, dia akan kembali dengan pasukan dan secara pribadi memimpin penumpasan Kageshima. Sebagian besar kebahagiaan pada masa kecilnya akan mati bersama desa itu.

Saat itu, dendam para paus terhadap para nelayan pemburu paus akan benar-benar terbalas.

* * *

.

Tak setelah Seijuuro berpisah dengan dua prajuritnya, Tetsuna meminta agar dirinya mau menunggu sebentar. Seijuuro mengiyakannya, juga tidak bertanya untuk apa wanita itu mengulur waktunya. Yang pasti, Tetsuna tidak akan menancapkan belati yang dibawanya sampai Seijuuro kehilangan nyawanya. "Bukan Tetsuna yang membunuhku nantinya," gumamnya.

Ketika Tetsuna kembali, dia terlihat sama sekali berbeda. Rambut panjangnya telah hilang. Mahkota biru muda itu sekarang memiliki tatanan pendek, hanya mencapai pundaknya. "Kau memotong rambutmu?" Tetsuna mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau mengorbankan kecantikanmu hanya untuk melakukan perjalanan ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, saya juga bersedia mengorbankan pekerjaan saya hanya untuk menemani anda."

"Terima kasih sudah mau berkorban."

Mereka berkuda selama dua hari tanpa menemui hambatan. Pada hari ketiga, Seijuuro menghentikan kudanya dan meletakkan tangan di depan bibirnya tanda menyuruh diam. Dia turun, mengajak Tetsuna untuk mengikutinya.

Dari puncak bukit, mereka berdua melihat tiga puluh samurai bersenjatakan senapan berkerumun di kelokan jalan, yang diberi halangan barikade batang kayu. Ketika Seijuuro yakin Tetsuna sudah melihat apa yang perlu dilihat, dia mengajaknya kembali ke kuda mereka yang diikat di sebuah batang pohon.

"Hyuuga Junpei," kata Seijuuro

"Wah, hamba tidak melihatnya."

"Dia menempatkan sisa pasukannya tak jauh dari sini. Jika kau ingin melewati halangan itu tanpa harus bertempur, apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuna?"

"Hamba tadi melihat jalan setapak di lereng bukit. Jalan setapak itu jauh dari barikade. Hamba akan lewat jalan itu di malam hari." Tetsuna berpikir sejenak. "Kita sebaiknya meninggalkan kuda kita. Karena jalan itu sangat kecil."

"Justru itu yang diinginkan Junpei," kata Seijuuro. "Dia menyuruh anak buahnya bersembunyi di pepohonan sepanjang jalan setapak itu. Bahkan, jika kita berhasil melewati mereka, kita tidak punya kuda untuk segera kabur. Junpei akan dapat mengejar kita sebelum kita sampai di tempat yang aman."

Tetsuna mengingat hal-hal yang telah dia amati di jalan setapak itu. Memang ada yang aneh dengan lingkungan itu, tetapi dia tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda manusia di sekitar jalan setapak. Mungkin orang-orang tersebut pandai dalam hal menyembunyikan diri. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Tuanku?"

"Aku telah melihatmu bertarung. Kau masuk ke dalam daftar wanita yang baik dalam menggunakan senjata. Aku yakin kau bisa membunuh banyak orang jika dibutuhkan."

"Terima kasih, Tuanku. Anda berlebihan." Tetsuna menerima pujiannya dengan sebuah bungkukan.

Seijuuro bertanya, "Sebagus apa kemampuanmu dalam bertarung?" Tangannya menunjuk pada _katana_ yang berada di pinggang Tetsuna. "Apa kau bisa menggunakan pedang dengan baik? Bagaimana dengan belati? Atau senjata lainnya?" cecar Seijuuro.

"Ba-bagus. Hamba lumayan ahli menggunakan belati, namun tidak terlalu mahir berpedang." Tetsuna sempat gugup. Entah mengapa dia merasa takut.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus memusnahkan mereka yang menghalangi jalanku. Aku yakin kemampuanmu akan sangat berguna." Pria berambut merah itu berencana menyerbu barikade. Tetsuna menarik napasnya perlahan, ia kembali kepada kesimpulan awalnya. Seijuuro sudah tahu siapa Tetsuna yang sebenarnya. Dan, berniat memanfaatkan kekuatannya.

* * *

.

"Jangan tidur," kata komandan barikade. "Jika mereka berusaha lewat sini, mereka pasti mencobanya di malam hari."

"Tak seorang pun akan lewat sini," balas salah satu samurai. "Mereka akan melihat barikade dan mengambil jalan yang lain, seperti yang Junpei rencanakan."

"Kalau mereka melihatmu tidur, mereka mungkin akan berubah pikiran. Jadi, tetap berdiri dan konsentrasi." Komandan itu memelototi samurai selanjutnya. "Kau dengar aku tidak? Bangun!" Dia menampar kepala samurai itu. Samurai itu terguling tak bernyawa. Sang komandan melihat tangannya, yang basah oleh cairan merah. Darah.

"Arrgh!" Samurai lain yang berada di depan barikade jatuh, memegangi belati tipis yang menancap di tenggorokannya.

"Kita diserang!" teriak sang komandan. Dia melihat ke segala arah. Mereka diserang, tetapi dari mana dan oleh siapa?

Sesuatu berguling dari atas bukit. Sang komandan mengangkat senapannya dan bersiap menembak. Tubuh itu jatuh di bawah kakinya. Tubuh salah satu anak buahnya lagi, dengan tenggorokan terpotong dari telinga ke telinga. "Ninja!" seseorang berteriak.

Bodoh! Itu hanya akan membuat panik. Ketika semua ini sudah selesai, dia akan menghukum siapa pun yang berteriak itu. Tetapi, sang komandan tidak segera mengenali suara itu. Siapa diantara anak buahnya yang memiliki suara seperti wanita?

Dia berpaling untuk memberikan perintah dan melihat seseorang bertubuh kecil berdiri di depannya, wajahnya tertutupi kain. Hanya mata dan rambutnya yang terlihat. Biru muda yang sangat indah. Komandan itu merasakan dadanya membasah. Dia membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tetapi suaranya tak keluar. Saat jatuh ke tanah, dia mendengar suara derapan kaki kuda yang dipacu untuk berlari kencang.

Sesaat kemudian dua kuda melompati barikade di depannya. Penunggang kuda pertama menghunus pedang. Tidak ada orang lain di pelana kuda kedua. Bagus. Setidaknya, mereka berhasilkan menjatuhkan salah satu dari mereka.

Sebelum dia dapat mengira siapa yang berhasil mereka jatuhkan, darah berhenti mengalir ke otaknya. Singkatnya, komandan itu sudah mati.

* * *

.

Seijuuro menunggu di dekat sungai, sesuai dengan rencana. Ketika Seijuuro menunggangi kudanya melompati barikade dengan menarik kuda Tetsuna, dia mengira akan disambut dengan tembakan senapan bertubi-tubi. Anak buah Junpei memang menembak, tetapi tidak sebanyak yang dia kira. Saat barikade sudah ia lewati, dia melihat beberapa tubuh sudah terbaring tewas. Dan, tidak ada peluru yang berterbangan.

Tetsuna diam-diam keluar dari pepohonan. Bagaimana caranya gadis itu sampai di sini begitu cepat? "Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya, baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Sebuah peluru menyerempet lengan hamba." Tetsuna berlutut di pinggir sungai, membasuh lukanya, dan dengan cekatan mengikatkan sobekan kimono untuk menutupi luka itu. "Ini tidak serius. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Begitu kita sampai di Akaoka, aku akan memerintahkan tabib untuk mengobatinya. Jangan remehkan luka kecil, apalagi luka tembakan."

"Hamba sangat menghargai perhatian anda, Tuanku." Tetsuna tersenyum lalu membungkuk.

"Ya, terima kasih. Ayo kita teruskan perjalanan kita. Kuda milikku cukup kuat untuk mengangkut dua orang." Melihat tatapan bingung yang Tetsuna lontarkan padanya, Seijuuro kembali bersuara, "Kudamu terluka. Sebuah peluru tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Naiklah, tidak usah sungkan."

Gadis itu naik di belakang Seijuuro. Dia sangat ringan, Seijuuro bahkan mengira kudanya tidak akan menyadari adanya tambahan beban. Sedangkan Tetsuna, dia mencoba untuk menormalkan kembali detakan jantungnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berkuda berdua bersama Seijuuro.

Mereka melewati beberapa mayat pasukan Junpei. Tetsuna sendiri yang membunuhnya. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia ketahui selama ini. _Geisha_ memang punya bakat ganda, dan milik Tetsuna mungkin yang paling mematikan.

* * *

.

Junpei berlari kembali ke tempat barikade dengan pasukan utamanya begitu dia mendengar kabar dari samurai yang seharusnya berjaga di barikade. Sesampainya di sana, dia menemukan sebagian besar anak buahnya mati atau terluka parah ̶ sekarat tepatnya. "Kami diserang ninja," kata salah seorang samurai yang bertahan hidup. "Mereka menyerang kami dari segala arah."

"Berapa orang ninja?" tanya Junpei.

"Kami tak pernah melihat mereka dengan jelas. Ninja memang selalu seperti itu."

"Apakah Lord Seijuuro bersama mereka?"

"Saya tidak melihatnya. Tetapi, mungkin dia berada di antara penunggang kuda yang melompati barikade. Saya melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah. Rambut Lord Seijuuro 'kan berwarna merah. Mereka lewat dengan cepat, sembari menebas kepala-kepala orang di sekitar mereka."

"Sudah jelas itu Lord Seijuuro. Tidak ada samurai yang berambut merah kecuali bangsawan klan Akashi dan Komandan Polisi Pelabuhan Kagami Taiga. Si alis ganda itu tentu saja tidak mungkin berpergian, dia sedang bertugas," kata Junpei.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Komandan?"

"Kirim seorang pembawa pesan ke Kazunari. Katakan kepadanya untuk bergabung dengan kita."

"Ya, Komandan. Apakah harus sekarang?" Keraguan yang terdengar dari pertanyaan itu membuat Junpei naik darah. Apakah anak buahnya sudah sangat lemah sehingga satu serangan saja telah menciutkan nyali mereka?

"Jika tidak sekarang, kapan? Minggu depan? Atau kau mau melihat kita dibantai oleh mereka untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Ampuni saya karena mengajukan usul tanpa diminta, Komandan, tetapi bukankah lebih bijaksana jika kita menunggu sampai pagi?" Junpei memandang ke arah jalan. Sinar buram bulan cukup untuk membuat orang mengantisipasi adanya bayangan dalam bayangan. Ninja terkenal sangat baik dalam memanfaatkan kondisi seperti ini.

Kemarahan Junpei memudar. "Kalau begitu besok pagi saja."

* * *

.

Dua misionaris telah berada di tangan yang aman. Teppei sukses mengantar mereka kepada konsulat Amerika pagi tadi. Kini, sisa mengurusi para pengkhianat. Tapal kudanya tak banyak membuat suara saat berjalan di padang rumput bersalju. Anak buah Kazunari tinggal sedikit. Sebagian besar mungkin sudah bergabung dengan Junpei. Mungkin mereka adalah penembak terbaik yang sengaja Kazunari kumpulkan.

Tembakan mereka mungkin tepat, jika diam menunggu sasaran sebelum menembak. Tetapi, disiplin mereka buruk dan keberanian mereka lemah. Hanya empat orang yang berhasil Teppei bidik dengan panah, namun enam belas yang tersisa sama saja dengan kalah, lari karena takut kepada sang penyerang. Teppei bingung, sebenarnya kenapa mereka sangat takut kepada dirinya? Padahal dia tidak seberingas yang orang kira.

Teppei melepaskan panah membidik tenggorokan penunggang kuda terdepan. Tak peduli kena atau tidak kena. Peluru mematahkan dahan-dahan dan berdesing melewati dedaunan. Tak satu pun peluru itu mendekati tempat Teppei berada atau tempatnya sebelumnya. Mereka terlalu panik.

Teppei mengamati Kazunari yang berjuang mengumpulkan anak buahnya membentuk lingkaran pertahanan di depan pepohonan pinus yang tinggi. Sementara para penembak itu menembak ruang kosong, Teppei memacu kudanya ke depan. Membuat perangkap untuk menjebak Kazunari.

* * *

.

Kazunari membagi pasukannya menjadi tiga grup yang masing-masing terdiri dari lima orang. Mereka akan bergerak bersama, terpisah, tetapi tetap saling mengawasi. Namun, jarak mereka juga cukup jauh sehingga Teppei hanya bisa membidik satu grup dalam satu waktu, yang pada akhirnya akan membuka posisinya dan memberikan kesempatan pada lima belas senapan untuk menembaknya.

"Siapa pun yang berhasil menembak mati Kiyoshi akan mendapat kehormatan memisahkan kepala dan badannya serta mempersembahkannya kepada Rahib Kepala Junpei!" Kazunari mengatakannya dengan suara keras. Untuk membakar semangat perang anak buahnya. "Jangan takut!"

Kazunari memimpin kelompok yang menuruni lereng bukit menuju ke kiri. Dia berharap Teppei akan menyerang kelompoknya terlebih dahulu. Dia sangat ingin menjaddi orang yang bisa menembakkan peluru di antara kedua mata orang gila itu. Mata Kazunari memandang lurus ke depan. Tetapi, dia masih bisa mengawasi daerah yang berada di belakang punggunngnya. Menggunakan pandangan rajawali miliknya. Teppei bukan satu-satunya samurai yang handal. Kazunari akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih hebat.

Seekor kuda tanpa penunggang mendompak dan berlari dari pepohonan di sebelah kanan.

Tak seorang pun yang menembak.

Apakah kuda itu terlepas dari talinya ataukah Teppei dengan sengaja melepaskannya untuk mengacaukan perhatian mereka? Itu tidak masalah. Taktik tadi tidak akan berhasil. Tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang panik. Lagipula, sekarang Teppei sudah tidak punya kuda. Tanpa kudanya, kecepatan, dan pergerakannya akan sangat berkurang. Kepercayaan diri Kazunari mulai naik.

Kazunari mengubah formasi pasukannya lagi, sekarang mereka semua tergabung, rencana seperti tadi tidak akan berhasil.

Matahari musim dingin yang hampir tenggelam bergerak semakin turun. Hari sudah malam, dan belum ada serangan. Kazunari mengamati daerah sekitarnya. Tempatnya berada sekarang sangat strategis, namun tidak menguntungkan bagi Teppei. Penglihatan mereka terbuka ke segala arah. Tidak ada halangan yang mengganggu jarak pandang mereka. Bahkan, meski di bawah sinar buram bulan baru, bayangan seseorang akan terlihat jelas di atas putihnya salju.

Serangan sembunyi-sembunyi, sebagai salah satu kekuatan Teppei, tidak akan bisa diterapkan di sini. Sempurna sekali. Tetapi, kesempurnaan itu justru meningkatkan kecurigaan Kazunari. Semua hal yang telah dia lihat di sini pasti juga dilihat oleh Teppei. Jadi, kemungkinan besar Teppei memasang perangkap di sini.

"Maju dengan hati-hati. Ingat, kalian itu mata-mata sekaligus penembak terbaik yang aku pilih. Perhatikan dahan-dahan pohon dengan baik. Dia mungkin saja akan menyerang kita dari atas."

Mereka maju perlahan, senapan diangkat naik dan siap ditembakkan. Ketika mereka sampai di dasar bukit, Kazunari menugasi tujuh orang untuk maju dan memeriksa setiap pohon pinus yang ada di situ.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat, Komandan."

Di dasar bukit, bau pinus bertambah kuat. Kazunari berhenti. "Stop!"

"Apa anda melihatnya, Komandan?"

Kazunari menggeleng. Dia tidak melihatnya. Tetapi, dia telah membuat kesalahan dan menyadarinya pada saat yang tepat. Dia waspada terhadap serangan dari atas, namun tidak dengan serangan dari bawah. Daun-daun pinus berjatuhan ke bawah bagai hujan. Tiga lubang kecil di tanah penuh oleh daun-daun itu.

Kazunari menghunus pedangnya. Tangannya yang tidak memegang pedang memberi isyarat agar anak buahnya menaikkan senapan mereka. "Lindungi aku." Kazunari maju ke lubang terdekat dan menusuk-nusukkan pedangnya ke lapisan daun-daun pinus yang memenuhi lubang itu. Tak ada apa pun. Lubang kedua dan ketiga sama saja.

Teppei tidak ada di atas. Dia juga tidak ada di bawah. Dia tidak membuat jebakan di sini. Dia memang gila, tetapi dia juga brilian. Dan sabar. Kemampuan menyerang secara siluman dan kesabaran adalah kualitas yang tak dapat dipisahkan.

Kazunari tidak bisa tenang sejak Teppei menghabisi empat anak buahnya. Rasa tidak tenang itu menajam saat dia berdiri di bawah kumpulan pohon pinus. "Tetap tenang. Panjatlah pohon-phon di sini dan amati keadaan sekitar. Teppei bisa saja sedang berkamuflase." Pasti ada tipu muslihat di sini. Kazunari bersandar di pohon pinus. Dia mencoba untuk memperluas jarak pandang mata rajawalinya.

Tangan Kazunari yang menempel di batang pohon pinus penuh dengan getah lengket. Getah yang lebih banyak dari biasanya merembes dari garis panjang di batang pinus yang retak. Pinus ini telah dilemahkan oleh usia. Ketika prajurit yang memanjatnya bergeser, batang pinus itu berderak mengkhawatirkan. "Kau," Kazunari mendongak ke atas, memanggil anak buahnya. "Kau sebaiknya turun dari pohon ini, kasihan, pohon ini sudah lapuk."

"Ya, Komandan."

Kazunari mengamati retakan di pinus itu dengan lebih saksama. Retakan itu membentuk pola yang tak biasa, hampir seperti ̶ pintu!

Kulit pinus itu tiba-tiba membuka.

Kazunari mengenali wajah yang berlumuran getah itu tepat pada saat tajamnya pedang menghujam dadanya, membelah jantungnya dan menembus tulang punggungnya. Napas kehidupan yang tinggal di jasadnya tak memberi cukup waktu untuk merasakan penyesalan bahwa melawan junjungannya adalah keputusan yang buruk. Warna hijau dari daun pinus mengingatkannya kepada rekan seperjuangannya, "Shin-chan..."

"Seharusnya kau menyesal karena tidak mengikuti keputusan Shintaro."

* * *

.

Mata pedang tajam berkilauan menebas melengkung dan memutar.

Darahnya muncrat ke udara. Teriakan kesakitan mendesaki indra pendengaran Teppei. Mayat dan potongan tubuh berceceran di salju. Teriakan-teriakan dari para pengkhianat semakin menjadi, hingga hanya tinggal seorang yang tetap berteriak.

Teppei menyarungkan kembali pedang miliknya. Matanya menatap nanar ke tubuh para pasukan Kazunari. Sangat mengenaskan. Teppei sendiri telah berlumuran darah. Yang ia tidak tahu berasal dari mana. Mungkin darahnya telah bercampur dengan milik para pengkhianat.

Satu pengkhianat sudah tuntas, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Teppei menemukan pasukan Junpei.

* * *

.

Cuaca di lembah tak sedingin di lereng pegunungan. Dari tadi mereka menuju arah barat daya. Tetsuna bisa mengetahui itu dengan mengamati pergerakan matahari melewati langit. Mereka berdua mengikuti jalan setapak di samping sungai kecil yang alirannya lumayan deras sehingga tidak membeku. Kaki-kaki kuda yang mereka tumpangi membuat suara derak-derik lembut saat menapak lapisan salju tipis.

Selama beberapa hari, mereka berkuda dengan diam.

Tetsuna tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa, pikirannya penuh. Sedangkan Seijuuro lebih memilih untuk tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Tetsuna mengamati punggung Seijuuro yang berada tepat di depannya. Tangannya memegang belati yang tersembunyi di dalam _hakama_ miliknya. Posisinya sekarang sangat menguntungkan Tetsuna. Ia bisa dengan mudah membunuh Seijuuro dan misinya selesai.

Namun, rasanya tidak mungkin. Seijuuro sudah terlalu baik padanya, dan Tetsuna merasa jika perasaannya terhadap Seijuuro sudah bukan tameng untuk menutupi identitas aslinya. ' _Hanya orang bodoh yang bertindak karena_ cinta'. Tetsuna ingat, dia pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada Chihiro. Tetsuna tersenyum kecil. Arwah Chihiro mungkin sedang menertawakan kebodohannya.

Tetsuna diam-diam bersumpah bahwa dia akan berupaya melindungi Seijuuro meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Walau itu berarti dia mengkhianati Daiki.

"Tetsuna, kita harus turun dan menuntun kuda kita. Jalanan terlalu licin." Suara Seijuuro membuatnya sadar dari pikirannya. Tetsuna turun dari kuda. Dia berjalan di samping Seijuuro yang menuntun kuda mereka.

"Lord Seijuuro," panggil Tetsuna.

"Seijuuro saja, tidak ada orang lain di sini."

"A-anu, Seijuuro, apa anda memang bisa meramal?"

Seijuuro terdiam, dia berpaling ke arah Tetsuna. Alisnya naik sebelah, "Maksudmu?"

"Banyak cerita yang beredar di masyarakat. Saya sering mendengar orang-orang bercerita tentang kemampuan meramal anda. Apa itu benar?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya pernah bermimpi tentang hari kematianku. Itu saja. Itu pun aku tidak yakin apa itu benar apa tidak," kata Seijuuro. Tetsuna hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?"

Tetsuna membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Tetapi, dia tak punya kesempatan untuk menjawab.

Beberapa orang pria melompat dari balik pepohonan. Dengan meneriakkan teriakan perang, mereka menuju ke arah Seijuuro dan Tetsuna. Mereka membawa lembing dan tombak. Seijuuro berhasil melumpuhkan penyerang pertama setelah menghunus pedangnya dengan terburu-buru, tetapi dua pria di belakangnya berhasil menusukkan senjata ke punggung Seijuuro.

Tetsuna tidak bisa bergerak karena kaget.

Teriakan kemenangan terdengar dari para penyerbu saat Seijuuro terjatuh. Darah pekat mengalir di salju sekitar tubuhnya.

"Seijuuro!"

* * *

.

Tetsuna tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia merasakan darah Seijuuro berubah dari hangat menjadi sedingin es hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah merembes di baju Seijuuro dan ke bajunya. Seijuuro terluka di punggung. Tetsuna harus menghentikan pendarahannya atau Seijuuro akan mati. Karena masih tertutup pakaian, Tetsuna tidak bisa menentukan lokasi atau bentuk lukanya. Dia harus membuka pakaian Seijuuro terlebih dahulu.

Tapi, kalau dia membuka pakaian Seijuuro, pria itu bisa saja mati karena terkena dinginnya salju daripada kehilangan darah. Benar-benar sebuah dilema. Sedangakan kalau Tetsuna diam saja, Seijuuro tetap akan mati.

Tetsuna memilih untuk membuka baju Seijuuro dan mengecek lukanya. Dia akan segera memeluk Seijuuro dan membagikan panas tubuhnya kepada Seijuuro jika diperlukan.

Tetsuna tidak banyak tahu tentang luka, dan luka Seijuuro kelihatannya sangat serius. Dua luka di punggungnya cukup dalam. Salah satu luka itu tembus ke bagian depan tubuhnya. Tetsuna tidak tahu apakah luka itu merusak organ dalam pria itu atau tidak. Darah melenggak keluar seiring setiap detak jantungnya.

Tetsuna merobek lengan kimononya yang sudah terobek beserta bagian bawah _hakama_ miliknya. Ia menggunakan robekan itu untuk membalut luka Seijuuro secepat yang ia bisa, lalu memasang kembali baju milik Seijuuro. Setelah itu, dia menghangatkan Seijuuro dengan mendekap tubuh pria itu. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

Sekarang, Tetsuna tinggal menunggu seseorang datang menyelamatkan mereka. Jika seseorang itu memang ada

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **[1] _Bitoku_ : Arti sesungguhnya adalah kebaikan. Tetapi, maksud dari membacakan bitoku di sini itu seperti menyampaikan ceramah atau apalah itu. Kami juga kurang mengerti.  
**

 **#CMIIW**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Haloo..

Mohon tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan :3

 ** _Makassar, 2016/04/03_**

 **Megan & Scizzi**


	7. VII Rumah

_**侍**_ _ **: Cloud of Sparrows**_

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Samurai: Kastel Awan Burung Gereja / Cloud of Sparrows: An Epic Novel from Japan © Takashi Matsuoka**

 **We don't have the plot and the characters**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fiksi ini**

 **Warning: OOC!|| Edo AU!|| Oreshi!Akashi|| Genderbend for some chara**

* * *

 _Para Dewa dan Buddha, leluhur dan hantu, setan dan malaikat, tak satu pun dari mereka dapat menjalani hidupmu atau mengalami kematianmu. Tak juga kemampuan meramal atau kemampuan mengetahui pikiran orang lain akan menunjukkan jalan yang benar-benar jalanmu._

 _Ini yang telah kuketahui_

 _Sisanya harus kautemukan sendiri._

 _ **(Suzume-no-Kumo**_

 _ **1860)**_

* * *

 _ **Rumah**_

* * *

Teppei menaiki lereng gunung.

Ada sebuah gundukan salju yang aneh. Ranting-ranting pohon yang ada di situ terlalu rapi. Seperti sudah ditata oleh seseorang.

Teppei turun dari kudanya. Dia menghunus pedangnya dan mendekati gundukan salju yang mencurigakan itu. Seorang penembak jitu mungkin mendirikan persembunyian seperti itu. Tetapi, mengapa di sini?

Daripada terus mengira-ngira apa isi gundukan tersebut, Teppei mengorek gundukan salju dengan ranting untuk mengetahui isi dari gundukan itu.

Sebongkah salju jatuh ke dalam. Teppei merasa gundukan yang ia korek semakin aneh saja. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pedang. Jaga-jaga jika sesuatu di dalam lubang menyerangnya. Teppei terus mengorek gundukan hingga salju yang jatuh semakin banyak. Muncul sebuah lubang yang berisi tubuh manusia.

"Astaga."

Gundukan itu tidak berisikan penembak jitu atau pun musuh yang bersembunyi. Hanya ada dua tubuh lemah yang sempat terkubur di bawah lapisan salju.

Dan, itu adalah tubuh tuannya yang berada di bawah tubuh _geisha_ yang paling terkenal di Edo.

.

* * *

Kotaro menyiapkan jebakan dengan baik. Dia menemukan sebelas titik yang ideal untuk dipasangi perangkap di perbukitan yang mengelilingi jalanan bercabang tempat mereka berpisah empat hari yang lalu. Dia menggendong senapannya, sementara senapan Teppei ̶ Teppei menolak untuk memakai senapan dan lebih memilih mengambil busur dan panah Kotaro ̶ tergantung di punggungnya. Kotaro akan menembakkan senapannya jika perangkap-perangkap yang ia siapkan tidak mempan. Kalau perlu sampai dua puluh peluru di masing-masing senapan habis.

Sejauh ini belum ada yang datang. Kotaro berjongkok di atas dahan pohon yang tebal dan kokoh. Menunggu kedatangan musuh dengan bosan.

Suara kaki kuda terdengar dari arah belakang Kotaro. Refleks, Kotaro mengangkat senapannya. Dia belum bisa menembak sebelum memastikan siapa yang datang, mungkin saja itu Teppei yang sudah berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya. Teppei bilang dia akan menemui Kotaro jika dia berhasil membunuh para pengkhianat.

Semakin keras suara kaki kuda yang terdengar, semakin jelas siluet sosok yang datang. Kotaro tidak mengubah posisinya. Tetap seperti semula.

Yang datang hanya satu orang. Dia menuntun, bukan menaiki kudanya yang justru menarik sebuah tandu. Ada dua bungkusan di tandu itu. Kotaro tidak bisa memastikan apa isi bungkusan itu.

"Kotaro, aku sudah datang!"

Kotaro menurunkan senapannya. Orang itu adalah Teppei, bukan musuh. Oleh karena itu, Kotaro melompat turun dari dahan.

Bungkusan itu membentuk lekuk tubuh manusia. Kelihatannya seperti mayat yang terbungkus selimut. Sejumput helai merah terlihat dari bawah lapisan kain tersebut. Kelopak Kotaro melebar melihatnya.

Rasa takut mulai membekukan darah Kotaro lebih dari musim dingin. Rasa takutnya membuat pijakannya saat melompat turun menjadi tidak kuat. Saat menyentuh permukaan tanah yang tertutup salju, Kotaro oleng. Dia terpeleset. Entah karena memang dia terlalu lemah atau memang lapisan salju yang terlalu licin.

Kotaro bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, _siapa mayat yang ditandu itu?_

.

* * *

Meski sempat terkejut, Kotaro telah berhasil menenangkan kembali dirinya. _Lord Seijuuro masih hidup_. Kotaro merasa lega saat mengetahui bahwa junjungannya masih belum diizinkan untuk sampai di Akaoka dalam keadaan sudah tewas.

Mereka berhasil sampai di pesisir pantai di barat Kobe. Tidak ada halangan yang mereka jumpai di sana. Tidak ada pasukan Aomine yang menyergap. Pasukan Kazunari sudah musnah, Junpei juga mungkin masih berada di pegunungan.

Kapal berukuran sedang yang mereka tumpangi sudah berlayar sejak dua jam yang lalu. Luka Seijuuro sudah ditangani. Setidaknya cukup untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Kotaro yang kurang tidur selama berhari-hari, memilih untuk tidur di pojokan. Hanya Teppei dan Tetsuna yang masih terjaga.

"Terlambat sedikit saja, kami pasti sudah mati," kata Tetsuna. "Saya membuat lubang angin di tempat bernaung kami, tetapi lubang angin itu tertutup salju. Hampir saja kami mati kehabisan udara."

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Tuan," lanjut Tetsuna. Ia membungkuk rendah untuk berterima kasih kepada Teppei.

"Ya. Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan kalian tewas di sana," Teppei tersenyum kecil. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu. Kau sudah menolong junjunganku. Bukannya malah meninggalkannya kemudian melapor kepada Aomine bahwa Lord Seijuuro sudah mati membeku di bawah salju."

"Ah, omongan anda menyakiti perasaan saya."

Tetsuna kembali dihantui oleh pemikiran-pemikirannya saat dia berada di kediaman Seijuuro di Edo. Teppei saja sudah tahu, Seijuuro mungkin sudah tahu tentang identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, kenapa mereka semua masih terlalu baik padanya?

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud," ucap Teppei. Sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat wanita mungil itu tersinggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh, saya tidak sanggup membunuh Lord Seijuuro yang sudah terlalu baik kepada saya yang notabenenya adalah seorang pembunuh."

Tetsuna melirik ke arah Seijuuro. Syukurlah, pria itu masih bernapas. Jika tidak, Tetsuna akan melompat keluar dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di Laut Dalam. "Ngomong-ngomong. Anda sudah tahu sejak kapan saya adalah mata-mata Lord Daiki?"

"Sejak istana Lord Seijuuro dihancurkan oleh bom. Shintaro memberitahukannya kepadaku," Teppei menjawab dengan santai. Seolah-olah topik pembicaraan mereka bukan hal yang serius. "Dia dan Kazunari sering mengirimkan seorang samurai untuk membuntutimu."

"Saya pernah memergoki Kazunari membuntuti saya saat Lord Seijuuro pergi untuk menjemput tamunya di pelabuhan."

"Dan dua anak buah Shintaro pernah mendapatimu memasuki kediaman Daiki di dua waktu yang berbeda."

"Wah, saya tidak pernah melihat mereka."

Siapa sangka jika seorang _geisha_ yang tahu lebih daripada apa yang orang kira dan salah satu Komandan Divisi Kavaleri yang sempat menyandang predikat tidak waras bisa bercengkrama seperti orang yang akrab di tengah situasi genting seperti ini?

* * *

.

"Ternyata, aku bukan samurai sejati serta pemimpin yang baik," kata Seijuuro. Ia berada di kamar utama bangsawan agung di Kastel Awan Burung Gereja. Seijuuro merasa asing dengan kamar ini. Keberadaan ayahnya masih terasa kuat di sini.

"Bagaimana anda bisa berkata seperti itu, Tuanku?" ucap Shintaro. "Anda berhasil bertahan hidup setelah melalui kondisi yang sangat berbahaya. Itu adalah perwujudan dari seorang samurai sejati."

Shintaro berlutut di depan pintu geser. Seijuuro duduk di kasur, sementara tabib merawat lukanya.

"Kalian bertiga berlayar dengan perahu kecil di tengah badai, diserang paus yang terluka, dan ditawan oleh para pengkhianat," Seijuuro mengeratkan kepalan tangannya untuk meredam emosi. "Itu semua karena keputusanku yang tergesa-gesa. Dengan begitu, apa aku masih layak disebut pemimpin yang baik?"

"Ugh," Seijuuro meringis pelan, darah kering luka di punggungnya terbawa saat perban dilepas. Ia menarik napas dengan keras. Mencoba agar tetap terihat kuat, meski dirinya sangat ingin berteriak kesakitan.

"Maafkan hamba, Tuanku," kata tabib. "Hamba terlalu keras menariknya."

Seijuuro melambaikan tangan sebagai pertanda dia tidak apa-apa. "Sedangkan aku, dikejutkan oleh sekelompok bandit kelaparan yang mengambil kuda milikku, Tetsuna melindungiku dari dingin, dan diselamatkan Teppei. Bukan pengalaman yang pantas diceritakan kepada anak atau cucuku nanti."

"Apa yang Kotaro perbuat sampai-sampai membiarkan anda hanya berdua dengan Nona Tetsuna?" tanya Shintaro.

"Dia berjaga di tempat rombongan kami berpisah, membuat perangkap."

"Ini semua salahnya," kata Shintaro. "Anda hampir saja terbunuh karena keteledorannya."

Kening Seijuuro mengerut. "Kau bahkan tidak melihat kerjanya. Kau terpisah dari rombongan kami. Bagaimana kau menuduh Kotaro teledor?"

"Karena seharusnya dia bersama anda. Kotaro adalah kepala pengawal anda. Membiarkan anda menghadapi maut tanpa didampingi olehnya adalah hal yang tidak terampuni."

"Kotaro sudah berusaha untuk ikut denganku. Aku yang bersikeras tetap pergi hanya berdua dengan Tetsuna," ucap Seijuuro. "Dia harus berjaga di tempatnya. Siapa tahu ada anak buah Kazunari yang mendekat."

"Tetapi, Teppei sudah membunuh mereka semua. Termasuk si belah tengah berisik itu," balas Shintaro. "Seharusnya Kotaro tidak usah berjaga di sana."

Tabib istana tidak berani berkomentar apa pun. Salah ucap sedikit saja, kepalanya bisa-bisa sudah menggelinding di lantai kamar. Seijuuro dan Shintaro sudah mulai berdebat. Tabib tersebut tidak tahu bahwa Bangsawan Agung Akaoka dan penasihatnya yang sama-sama masih muda ini suka berdebat satu sama lain. Baik si kepala lumut maupun sang tuan muda, mereka sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

"Ah, hati-hati, Tuanku," ucap tabib itu, takut luka Seijuuro terbuka lagi karena terlalu banyak bicara.

"Saat itu 'kan kita belum tahu," kilah Seijuuro. "Dan, siapa yang bisa memastikan kalau Teppei berhasil mengalahkan Kazunari saat kami berpencar? Bagaimana kalau dia gagal dan Kotaro malah membuntutiku dan tidak menyiapkan perangkap? Bisa-bisa sekarang kau ada di upacara pemakamanku alih-alih mengajakku untuk adu pendapat tentang tingkah Kotaro."

Shintaro duduk terdiam.

Tabib istana menyela, "Luka anda sudah bersih, Tuanku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda infeksi. Ajaibnya, anda tidak terkena serangan dingin. Hamba tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Kapten Teppei mengatakan anda terkubur di bawah gundukan salju."

"Aku tidak sendiri," kata Seijuuro. "Nona Tetsuna yang menyelamatkanku. Jika dia tidak bersamaku saat itu, pasti aku sudah mati."

"Itu berarti anda harus berterima kasih kepadanya."

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih juga atas bantuanmu."

Tabib itu membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Seijuuro bangun dari kasur. Jika dia ingin, dia akan berdiri saja di atas kasur, sementara pelayan memakaikan bajunya. Namun, karena kecewa akan ketidakmampuannya menghadapi gerombolan bandit waktu itu, dia memaksa untuk berpakaian sendiri.

"Tuanku," suara Tetsuna terdengar ke dalam kamar. Bayangan tubuhnya terlihat jelas di lapisan kertas pintu geser.

"Masuk saja," sahut Seijuuro. Tetsuna menggeser pintu dengan pelan sehingga suara gesekan itu tidak mengganggu orang yang berada di dalam.

"Ah, apakah saya mengganggu pembicaraan penting anda dengan Tuan Shintaro?" Tetsuna duduk di samping Shintaro. Dia memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan corak bunga sakura. Rambutnya digerai, tatanan ala _geisha_ sudah tidak bisa diterapkan ke rambut pendeknya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Seijuuro kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Berdiri terlalu lama membuat punggungnya nyeri. "Ngomong-ngomong kau pantas memakai kimono milik mendang ibuku. Kau terlihat seperti istri bangsawan agung."

"L-lord Seijuuro, anda bisa saja," Tetsuna tersenyum malu-malu. Pipinya bersemu sedikit.

Melihat respon Tetsuna atas godaan yang ia lontarkan, Seijuuro berpikir bahwa ia akan memasukkan kegiatan menggoda Tetsuna ke dalam rutinitas sehari-hari. "Memang begitu kenyataanya. Kau sangat cantik."

Setelah dia tenang kembali, Tetsuna mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. "Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda. Secara privat," kata Tetsuna. Dia memberi sedikit penekanan dalam kata-kata terakhir ucapannya. Dan, Tetsuna bisa melihat Shintaro meliriknya dengan menggunakan ekor mata.

Shintaro sontak menggenggam gagang pedangnya. Dia sudah masuk dalam mode waspada. Seijuuro tahu itu. "Baiklah Shintaro," dua manik rubi Seijuuro memerhatikan Shintaro dengan saksama, mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi atau gerak badan samurai tersebut. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan ruangan ini dan memberikan kebebasan kepada kami berdua untuk berbicara? Aku terlalu malu jika interaksi terlalu intens kami dilihat olehmu."

Shintaro mendengus. Dalam hati ia mengumpat seribu sumpah serapah kepada Tetsuna. Ya, Tetsuna, bukan tuannya. Dia membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi. Suara Seijuuro kembali terdengar begitu jemari Shintaro menyentuh permukaan pintu geser. "Tolong beritahukan kepada mereka yang berjaga di sekitar kamar ini untuk segera pergi. Nona Tetsuna ingin bicara empat mata empat telinga dengan ku. Jadi mohon, jangan ada mata atau telinga lainnya."

"Siap," ucap Shintaro dengan pasrah sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah merasa suasananya benar-benar privat, Tetsuna menghela napasnya, sudah siap mengatakan semuanya. "Ini tentang diri saya sendiri. Bisa dibilang ini adalah pengakuan saya."

* * *

.

Saat itu Tetsuna berumur sepuluh tahun.

Dia duduk di ruangan ketua klan dengan diam, tidak tahu untuk apa ia dipanggil kemari. Tetsuna ingin bertanya, namun Chihiro sudah berpesan agar tidak bersuara jika tidak di suruh. Jadi, dia hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu perintah.

"Tuanku,"

Semua orang ada di dalam ruangan membungkuk hormat begitu pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang pria setengah baya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia memakai setelan rapi yang mempertegas bahwa dia adalah orang yang terhormat. Dia adalah keluarga bangsawan. Bangsawan Agung Hino sebelum Daiki, Aomine Daichi.

"Apakah dia yang kau maksud?" Pria tua itu menunjuk Tetsuna. Ketua klan mengangguk. Daichi berlutut di depan Tetsuna, mengelus pucuk kepalanya lembut dan tersenyum licik. "Anak ini akan menghancur banyak pria, termasuk pria di klan Akashi suatu hari nanti."

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Daichi.

"Tetsuna."

"Baiklah, Tetsu, tumbuhlah menjadi gadis yang cantik. Jatuhkan klan Akashi dan musnahkan mereka."

* * *

.

"Saya adalah ninja kiriman Aomine Daiki untuk membunuh anda."

Selama mengaku, Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani memandang wajah Seijuuro. Seijuuro juga tidak bilang apa-apa sejak tadi. Kesunyian yang mengikuti setelah dia mengucapkan kata terakhir pengakuannya hampir tak tertahankan bagi Tetsuna. Dia hampir menangis, tetapi demi harga dirinya dia menahan air matanya.

Seijuuro akan membunuhnya, atau sesuai dengan kebaikan hatinya selama ini, Seijuuro hanya akan mengasingkan Tetsuna. Apa pun tindakan Seijuuro, hari ini tetap menjadi hari terakhirnya melihat wajah pria itu. Jika dia dibiarkan meninggalkan istana ini dalam keadaan hidup, Tetsuna tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia akan pergi ke Tanjung Muroto untuk menebus semua kesalahannya.

Di sana ada kuil Buddha kecil milik sebuah sekte Zen yang tidak terkenal. Berdiri kokoh di atas karang terjal tepat di atas laut. Sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan anak tangga dibangun dari pantai hingga ke kuil di puncak karang. Tetsuna akan menaiki anak-anak tangga dan berhenti di setiap anak tangga untuk mengakui cintanya kepada Seijuuro. Dia akan memohon kepada _Amaterasu-no-mikami_ , sang Dewi Matahari, agar menyinari Seijuuro dengan cahaya abadinya selama hidup Seijuuro.

Sesampainya di atas, Tetsuna akan berterima kasih kepada semua dewa dan Buddha yang telah memberinya hidup selama ini, kepada mendiang kedua orangtuanya karena telah menghadirkan dirinya ke dunia ini, kepada Chihiro yang selama ini telah menjadi kakak yang selalu melindunginya, dan kepada Seijuuro yang telah memberinya cinta yang tak pantas ia terima. Lalu, Tetsuna akan terjun ke samudra, tanpa takut, tanpa sesal.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" Seijuuro tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Tuanku?" Tetsuna masih tak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pembunuhanku. Teknik apa yang kau gunakan?" Seijuuro masih belum menerima jawaban dari Tetsuna meski sudah mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Apakah kau akan melakukannya di malam hari saat aku tidur? Setahuku itu adalah cara yang paling baik."

Tetsuna tak mampu menjawab. Jika dia mengatakan satu patah kata saja, dia pasti tidak dapat menahan emosi lagi. Diam dan gemetar, Tetsuna tetap menunduk.

Seijuuro menghela napas pelan, tangannya terulur kepada Tetsuna. Seijuuro menyentuh dagu wanita itu dan mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Memaksa agar Tetsuna mau menatapnya. "Tu-tuanku." Kata Tetsuna. Dia mencoba melepaskan dua jari Seijuuro yang berada di dagunya.

"Ya?"

"Anda tidak boleh menyentuh saya." Tetsuna membebaskan kepalanya dari jemari Seijuuro. Tetsuna kembali menunduk. "Anda tidak boleh menyentuh saya. Sang terhukum tidak diperbolehkan sama sekali untuk disentuh oleh junjungannya. Kecuali untuk dibunuh. Apa anda berniat untuk mengeksekusi saya sekarang juga?"

"Sang terhukum? Kau ini bicara apa?" Seijuuro menangkup wajah Tetsuna dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tuanku," ucap Tetsuna. "Anda tidak boleh. Kejahatan hamba akan semakin besar."

"Kejahatan apa?" tanya Seijuuro. "Apa aku mati? Apa aku cacat? Apakah rahasiaku yang terdalam sudah kau-bocorkan ke musuhku?"

"Hamba tidak mengakui identitas hamba yang sebenarnya kepada anda, Tuanku. Hamba juga telah menjadi mata-mata Lord Daiki yang melaporkan semua rencana klan Akashi. Hamba adalah seorang kriminal, Tuanku."

Seijuuro mengeluh, "Apa kau pikir aku begitu bodoh?"

"Eh?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna, _geisha_ yang terkenal di Edo memilih salah satu bangsawan agung yang paling tidak berguna seperti Akashi Seijuuro sebagai kekasihnya. Menurutmu, aku begitu bodoh sehingga tidak pernah berpikir kalau ada permainan di balik semua ini?"

Seijuuro melepaskan tangkupannya. "Aku tahu kau bekerja untuk Aomine," ucap Seijuuro. "Tidak mungkin ada alasan yang lain. Mereka memang dendam pada klan Akashi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lagi pula, kita ini bukan anak-anak atau orang asing. Kepalsuan dan penipuan semacam ini sudah menjadi salah satu budaya kita. Sudah seperti menyapa apa kabar. Kita tidak mungkin memulai percakapan tanpanya, bukan?"

"Tetapi, anda tetap harus menghukum saya."

"Benarkah?" Kedua alis Seijuuro terangkat. Wanita ini memang keras kepala. "Baik. Coba berikan saran."

"Bukan hak saya untuk menentukan hukuman."

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk mengajukan saran."

Tetsuna membungkuk, "Hukuman penggal kepala atau pengusiran adalah yang paling pantas, Tuan."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak melihat kesalahan pada dirimu. Karena itu, kau diampuni."

"Tuanku, anda tidak boleh mengampuni hamba begitu saja."

Seijuuro menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsuna dan tidak mau melepasnya. "Tetsuna, jangan terus menghindariku seperti ini. Tatap aku." Biru muda menatap rubi dengan takut-takut. "Hukuman yang kau usulkan menyebabkan penderitaan yang tak terhankan bagiku. Apa itu adil?" Tetsuna mengangguk. "Bagimu. Namun, sangat tidak adil untukku."

"Rupanya cintamu padaku sangat lemah, kaupilih mati," kata Seijuuro.

"Bukan seperti itu, Tuanku. Hanya saja, saya tidak pantas untuk hidup lagi setelah semua kejahatan yang telah saya perbuat."

"Jika kau mati, aku tak punya kehidupan lagi, semua hanyalah kepalsuan. Apakah aku harus menghukum dirimu sekejam itu? Itu sama saja menghukum diriku sendiri karena sudah terlanjur mencintai mata-mata kiriman musuh."

"Lalu, apa yang harus hamba lakukan?"

"Banyak sekali yang bisa kaulakukan," ucap Seijuuro. "Satu, berhenti memanggilku tuan. Aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan namaku. Seperti yang waktu di lereng dulu. Dua, jangan pernah menghindari atau menolakku. Tiga, jadilah istriku."

Tetsuna terkejut mendengar ucapan Seijuuro barusan. "Ge- _geisha_ dilarang untuk menikah."

"Bukannya kau sudah berhenti menjadi _geisha_ semenjak kau memotong rambutmu? Itu artinya kau sudah diperbolehkan untuk menikah."

"Se-seijuuro," kata Tetsuna. Dan selanjutnya ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Terlampau bahagia.

* * *

.

Dua minggu tinggal di Kastel Awan Burung Gereja, Tetsuna belum sempat pergi keluar kastel. Seijuuro yang terluka tidak ingin bepergian. Dia memilih menetap di kamar atau pergi ke ruang latihan untuk berlatih ringan, dan Shintaro selalu ada untuk mengomeli tuannya ketika mendapati Seijuuro berlatih. Tetsuna sendiri beranggapan bahwa Seijuuro masih kecewa dengan kejadian di lereng.

Saking seriusnya berlatih, Seijuuro sampai lupa menepati janjinya untuk pergi ke kebun mawar. Oleh karena itu, Tetsuna meminta kepada salah satu pelayan untuk menemaninya ke sana.

"Mawar-mawar di sana sangat indah, nona pasti akan sangat menyukai tempat itu," kata Satsuki. Satsuki adalah anak Kepala Pelayan Wanita di Kastel Awan Burung Gereja. Satsuki memiliki helaian yang berwarna seperti kelopak sakura yang baru mekar. Parasnya ayu, begitu pula dengan lekuk tubuhnya. Menurut Tetsuna, Satsuki terlalu menawan sebagai pelayan.

"Tetsuna saja. Kita bahkan seumuran."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Tetsu-chan," ujar Satsuki. "Ah, kita sudah sampai."

"Astaga, aku hampir tidak memercayai mataku," ucap Tetsuna.

Dia dan Satsuki berdiri di depan lautan mawar musim dingin. Mawar-mawar ini berwarna-warni mulai dari putih yang seputih salju hingga merah darah, dan juga ada berbagai warna perpaduan merah jambu, mulai dari yang paling terang hingga gelap. Tetsuna serasa dimanjakan dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Satsuki berkata, "Taman ini memang pantas mendapatkan namanya yang terkenal."

Tetsuna memandang Satsuki dengan tatapan bingung.

"Nama lain dari kastel ini adalah Kastel Lautan Mawar. Hamparan mawar di sini mungkin salah satu yang terindah."

"Kastel Awan Burung Gereja dan Kastel Lautan Mawar," kata Tetsuna. "Nama-nama puitis yang digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan benteng yang sayangnya dibangun untuk perang."

"Perang adalah puisi bagi para samurai," ucap Satsuki.

"Wah, rupanya Satsuki punya banyak pemahaman tentang samurai," puji Tetsuna.

Satsuki tersenyum. "Aku sudah menjadi pelayan di kastel ini sejak kecil," katanya. "Tiap hari aku mendengar dan melihat semua kegiatan samurai. Dari bincang-bincang biasa sampai duel ringan. Mereka punya banyak hal yang menarik untuk diketahui."

"Tetsu-chan juga pasti tahu banyak tentang kehidupan samurai. Pasti di Edo banyak sekali samurai meracau tentang hidup mereka saat mabuk," lanjut Satsuki. "Kudengar Tetsu-chan juga menghadapi perjalanan yang menegangkan bersama Lord Seijuuro. Kalau kabar burung itu benar, Lord Seijuuro adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena diselamatkan olehmu. Mungkin jumlah klan Akashi akan bertambah jika kalian melakukan perjalan bersama lagi."

Tetsuna melenggos dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada kuntum-kuntum mawar. Dia berharap Satsuki tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Kenapa kabar yang memalukan seperti itu harus terus meluas?

"Begitulah kabar burung. Kautahu bagaimana. Seseorang yang tak tahu secara rinci kejadiannya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak benar. Pasti terus dibumbui hingga berkembang dan melenceng jauh dari yang sebenarnya."

"Para samurai klan kami kelihatannya bukan orang yang suka bergosip. Mereka berkata Kapten Teppei menemukan kalian di rumah salju yang Tetsu-chan bangun. Apa kau benar-benar membangun rumah salju? Bagaimana caranya? Apakah susah? Berapa banyak salju yang digunakan?" Satsuki terus mencecar Tetsuna setelah puas menggodanya.

"Itu hanya tempat bernaung yang aku buat dari cabang pohon yang ditutupi salju yang turun."

"Letnan Reo menceritakanku semuanya. Dan, Letnan mendengarnya dari Kotaro. Katanya kau menjaga Lord Seijuuro agar tetap hangat dengan memeluknya telanjang. Apakah kalian selalu seintim itu setiap kali bertemu?"

Tetsuna menghela napas. Pembicaraan mereka sudah keluar topik terlau jauh. Entah Kotaro atau Letnan Reo yang harus ia kutuk. Pikiran mereka terlalu macam-macam. Sungguh, Tetsuna tidak berniat macam-macam saat itu. Tindakannya murni karena ingin menyelamatkan Seijuuro, bukan curi kesempatan. "Aku hanya menghangatkan Lord Seijuuro. Dan, kami tidak melakukannya setiap saat bertemu."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah paham di sini. Aku atau Letnan Reo? Atau Kotaro? Salah satu dari kami mungkin memang salah paham. Jadi, bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tetsuna salah tingkah. Wajahnya mulai berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

"Tidak jadi. Tolong maafkan aku atas pembicaraan tidak senonoh barusan," ucap Satsuki. Dia kasihan dengan Tetsuna yang mulai bertingkah aneh-aneh. Mungkin Tetsuna merasa malu.

"Ya, Satsuki termaafkan," kata Tetsuna. "Lagi pula kau sudah berbaik hati mau menemaniku. Lord Seijuuro berjanji mengajakku kemari, namun tidak pernah ditepati. Tega sekali." Tangannya mengelus sekuntum mawar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Seijuuro, "Maaf."

Tetsuna berpaling dan melihat Seijuuro berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Senyum Seijuuro menunjukkan kepada Tetsuna kalau Seijuuro sudah berdiri di situ cukup lama untuk mendengar setidaknya beberapa patah kata percakapannya dengan Satsuki tadi. "Aku tidak pernah tahu jika Tetsuna yang terkenal berekspresi hambar akan sangat ekspresif kalau diajak bicara tentang diriku."

Melihat ketidaksukaan di wajah Tetsuna, Seijuuro mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih serius. Seijuuro mendekati kuntum mawar yang baru saja dibelai Tetsuna, pedang pendek miliknya dihunus, dan Seijuuro menyabetkan pedang itu dengan ringan ke tangkai mawar. Kuntum mawar itu terpisah dari batangnya dan jatuh ke tangan Seijuuro. Dengan lincah, Seijuuro menghilangkan duri-duri di tangkai mawar dengan pedangnya.

Seijuuro lalu membungkuk sedikit dan mengulurkan mawar itu kepada Tetsuna.

"Terima kasih."

"Karena anda sudah datang, maka keberadaan saya di sini menjadi tidak berguna. Saya pamit, Tuanku. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang perlu dikerjakan sekarang juga." Satsuki membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi. Diam-diam dia terkikik saat posisinya sudah lumayan jauh dari Seijuuro dan Tetsuna.

"Jenis mawar apa ini?" tanya Tetsuna.

Seijuuro menjawab, " _American Beauty_."

"Nama yang aneh untuk bunga Jepang," kata Tetsuna.

"Itu hanya nama di istana ini saja," ucap Seijuuro. "Salah satu nenek moyangku mengalami sebuah mimpi. Keesokan paginya, dia memerintahkan agar sekuntum mawar yang paling indah yang mekar di kastel ini dinamai American Beauty."

Tetsuna merasa penjelasan Seijuuro terdengar seperti cerita tentang sebuah ramalan atau pertanda. "Apa yang diimpikan oleh beliau?"

"Aku tidak tau cerita secara pasti. Hari itu, dia dan pasukannya bergabung dengan pasukan dari klan Takeda. Dia bersama mereka ketika pasukan gabungan itu menyerang pagar barikade di Nagashino, mungkin itu menjadi salah satu serangan kavaleri paling paling terkenal di Jepang. Dia meninggal dalam badai panah yang ditembakkan musuh, bersama ribuan prajurit berkuda lainnya. Sejak itu, tidak ada lagi orang yang mencoba melakukan serangan yang sama."

"Mimpinya membuat dia memihak pada pihak yang berlawanan dengan Tokugawa?"

"Ya. Sebelum menyerang dia mengatakan kepada para pengikutnya agar tidak takut. Mereka pasti akan mengalahkan Tokugawa. Dia menjamin kemenangan itu. Namun sayangnya, mereka gagal total."

Sebelum bisa menahan diri, Tetsuna sudah terlanjur berkata, "Itu sinting." Tetsuna langsung menutup mulutnya begitu kata-kata itu terucap. "Maafkan aku, Seijuuro. Aku salah bicara."

Seijuuro tertawa. "Nenek moyangku terlalu memaksakan realitas agar sesuai dengan mimpinya. Orang sinting seperti kami memang sering begitu. Kebiasaan buruk klanku adalah salah menginterprestasikan mimpi yang kami alami. Karena itu, penerusnya menceritakan peristiwa itu sebagai peringatan."

"Itu sangat bijak," puji Tetsuna. Dia mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya dengan pujian.

"Akan lebih bijaksana kalau saja nenek moyangku mengingatnya sendiri," kata Seijuuro. "Saat dia terbunuh, klan Akashi hampir hancur, dan beginilah kami sekarang, menjadi klan yang paling banyak musuhnya. Terancam terbunuh kapan saja."

"Mungkin memang betul jika ramalan itu diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang percaya saja."

"Mungkin. Itu tidak menggangguku. Aku tidak bermimpi sesering para pendahuluku."

Saat lidahnya, bibir, paru-paru, dan laringnya membentuk kalimat itu, dunia sekitarnya mengabur dan gelap menghampiri Seijuuro. Lalu, Seijuuro menemukan dirinya ada di tempat lain yang asing.

* * *

.

 _Angin sepoi-sepoi menyejukkan kulit Seijuuro yang terasa panas._

 _Rasa aneh menyeruak dalam dadanya. Emosi campur aduk seperti apa yang Seijuuro rasakan sekarang? Seperti pengalaman pertama yang dia alami saat masih di Edo, Seijuuro merasa dia berada di masa depan._

 _Terlihat dari kejauhan, Shintaro sedang menunggangi kudanya dengan sangat lambat. Meski begitu, ekspresi di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia merasa tidak sabar. Jika ini adalah masa depan, pasti hari ini tak begitu jauh, karena Shintaro belum terlihat tua. Helai hijau miliknya masih terlihat seperti warna sayuran segar, belum beruban. Shintaro tidak terlihat aneh, yang aneh adalah Seijuuro sendiri. Seijuuro melihat dirinya menjadi tembus pandang._

 _Kuda yang Shintaro pacu melewati gerbang sederhana yang nyaris runtuh. Seperti gerbang kastel yang sudah diserang. Seijuuro melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang itu. Sekali lagi, jika ini masa depan, apa yang sudah terjadi pada kastelnya hingga bangunan megah khas istana berubah menjadi gubuk-gubuk kecil?_

 _Para pelayan dan prajurit berkumpul di depan sebuah bangunan yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada yang lainnya. Mereka menatap Shintaro. Hanya menatap, tidak menghormatinya. Seijuuro semakin heran. Shintaro adalah salah satu dari empat komandan klan Akashi, kenapa ia tidak dihormati?_

 _Langkah Shintaro sangat tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada kesabaran sama sekali. Seijuuro mengikuti Shintaro, dari pengamatannya sendiri, Seijuuro memang sama sekali tidak terlihat. Terbukti dari tingkah orang-orang yang seperti tidak menyadarinya._

 _Suara tangisan bayi baru lahir menyambutnya begitu ia dan Shintaro datang. Suara itu berasal dari kamar diujung koridor. Dia segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana._

 _Seorang wanita muncul dari dalam ruangan sambil menggendong bayi tersebut. Tetapi, yang menjadi perhatian Seijuuro adalah ibunya. Siapa ibu dari bayi itu? Dia hanya memandang sekilas pada anaknya. Seijuuro tidak mungkin salah mengira. Rambut bayi itu berwarna merah, sama seperti miliknya. Tidak mungkin itu bukan anaknya. Pintu kamar kembali tergeser, kali ini yang muncul adalah Satsuki. Dia langsung menutup pintu yang berada di belakangnya._

" _Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Shintaro._

" _Kelahiran yang sangat sulit," jawab Satsuki. Wajahnya murung._

" _Apakah dia selamat?" Shintaro kembali bertanya. Pertanyaan yang ini mewakili perasaan tidak enak Seijuuro. Apa terjadi hal yang buruk pada ibu dari anaknya?_

 _Satsuki menggeleng. Dia membungkuk rendah sebagai permintaan maaf. "Maafkan aku, ibunya terlalu lemah dan usahaku tidak membantu."_

 _Satsuki membuka kembali pintu itu, mempersilahkan Shintaro untuk masuk. Seseorang yang wajahnya tertutupi kain di dalam sana pasti adalah ibu dari bayi itu. Seijuuro mendadak dikuasai kesedihan begitu sadar siapa yang baru saja melahirkan. "Jadi, anak ini sama sekali tidak punya orangtua?"_

 _Perkataan Shintaro kembali menyadarkan Seijuuro. Apakah dia sudah mati sebelum anaknya terlahir?_

* * *

.

Tabib berkata tegas, "Hamba sudah memperingatkan anda agar tidak terlalu lelah, Tuanku."

Seijuuro terbaring di kasur. Dia ada di kamarnya, diomeli habis-habisan. Kepalanya jadi tambah sakit mendengar omelan-omelan itu. Omelan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari kata-kata yang menyuruhnya untuk banyak istirahat. "Aku hanya bicara dengan beberapa prajurit kemudian pergi berdua dengan Nona Tetsuna," elak Seijuuro.

"Kalau begitu, anda bicara terlalu banyak. Tolong dikurangi."

Seijuuro duduk, "Aku sehat sekarang. Kau boleh pergi. Aku butuh sendiri."

Tabib itu mencibir, "Orang sehat tak akan pingsan tanpa alasan."

"Pertanda," kata Seijuuro. "Aku mengalaminya. Tolong tinggalkan ruangan ini sebelum aku berubah menjadi galak seperti mendiang ayahku."

Tabib itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya membungkuk hormat kemudian meninggalkan kamar.

"Shh," desis Seijuuro. Denyutan dikepalanya sungguh menyiksa. Kepalanya pening bukan main. Seijuuro kembali berbaring. Pertanda barusan memiliki efek yang lebih hebat dari yang pertama kali. Pertanda yang ini juga memaksanya berpikir lebih keras.

Dua kali Seijuuro mengalami mimpi tentang masa depannya. Dua kali juga dia dibuat bingung oleh buah tidurnya sendiri. Tetapi, hanya satu pertanyaan yang dihasilkan oleh kedua mimpi tersebut. Pertanyaan yang Seijuuro sendiri belum tahu jawabannya. _Apakah dua mimpinya tersebut memang pertanda dia bisa meramal masa depan_?

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Duh, chapter ini kerasa garing ya?

Maaf kalo romensnya kelewatan kek gini. Serius, kita berdua gak terlalu mahir menggarap romens. Kemarin, ada salah satu penulis yang sepertinya sudah lama di ffn mengkritik kalau fanfic ini terlalu berat.

Dari awal memang kita gak berniat untuk buat fanfic ini full romance (kecuali chap ini), makanya romance yang muncul cuman seuprit. Itu pun garing. Tapi, kita pertimbangkan kembali krititk itu, dan hasilnya adalah chapter ini.

Soal update, setelah chapter yang ini update bakal lebih lama dari yang biasanya. Karena mulai chapter depan konfliknya makin runyem, butuh mikir ekstra. Kita berdua juga mulai dibombardir sama kumpulan tugas.

Terakhir, mohon tinggalkan jejak. Karena bikin fanfic jenis begini butuh mutar otak. Apalagi kita berdua masih penulis baru, masih hijau lah istilahnya, butuh banget apa yang namanya respon. Terserah mau kritik atau saran, tapi jangan ngeflame.

 **Megan & Scizzi**


	8. VIII : Sekigahara

_**侍**_ _ **: Cloud of Sparrows**_

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Samurai: Kastel Awan Burung Gereja / Cloud of Sparrows: An Epic Novel from Japan © Takashi Matsuoka**

 **We don't have the plot and the characters**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fiksi ini**

 **Warning: OOC!|| Edo AU!|| Oreshi!Akashi|| Genderbend for some chara**

* * *

 _Kata-kata dapat melukai. Diam dapat menyembuhkan. Tahu kapan saat bicara dan kapan saatnya diam adalah kearifan seperti yang diceritakan hikayat._

 _Pengetahuan dapat menghambat. Ketidaktahuan jutsru dapat membebaskan. Tahu kapan saatunya tahu dan kapan saatnya untuk tak tahu adalah kearifan para kaum bijak._

 _Tak terganggu oleh kata-kata, keheningan, pengetahuan, atau ketidaktahuan, sebilah pedang menebas tajam. Ini adalah kearifan seorang prajurit._

 **(Suzume no Kumo)**

 **(1434)**

* * *

 _ **Sekigahara**_

* * *

Daiki duduk di kamarnya. Meski terlihat santai, Daiki sebenarnya banyak pikiran. Terhitung enam bulan semenjak Junpei memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai salah satu aliansi Daiki. Yang berarti Junpei siap mengkhianati klan Akashi. Kazunari telah gagal, dia beserta pasukan penembak jitunya tidak dapat menahan rombongan Seijuuro dan Akashi Seijuuro berhasil mencapai Akaoka dalam keadaan selamat. Dari semua berita yang telah ia ketahui, berita itulah yang paling buruk.

Rencana untuk membunuh Seijuuro di pegunungan gagal total.

Namun, nasib Seijuuro akan lebih buruk lagi nantinya. Apa pun keistimewaannya yang dia miliki sebagai seorang bangsawan agung telah hilang semenjak dia meninggalkan Edo tanpa izin _shogun_. Pelanggaran terang-terangan terhadap Undang-Undang Kediaman Alternatif seperti itu secara otomatis menimbulkan asumsi bahwa Seijuuro akan memberontak. Dan, _shogun_ tidak gampang memaafkan pengkhianat. Selalu ada hukuman bagi mereka yang membelot.

Daiki selama ini sudah berbaik hati tidak mencegat Seijuuro saat dia tiba di barat Kobe atau menyerang kastelnya di Akaoka. _Shogun_ sebenarnya telah memerintahkan untuk menangkap para prajurit Awan Burung Gereja, tetapi belum dilaksanakan. Sekali lagi karena kebaikan hati Daiki yang memohon kepada _shogun_ untuk membatalkan perintahnya.

Jika pasukan _shinsegumi_ yang menangkap Seijuuro tanpa campur tangan dirinya, maka dendam klan Aomine tidak akan terbalaskan. Oleh karena itu, Daiki menyarankan agar _shogun_ mau memberikan waktu lebih kepada Daiki untuk menyusun rencananya. Daiki akan menyatakan perang kepada klan Akashi atas nama klan Aomine, kemudian menghubungi parlemen untuk melakukan penangkapan terhadap Seijuuro.

Kedua belah pihak yang berperang pasti harus menghadiri sidang pemerintah _bakufu_. Lalu, pengadilan menyatakan jika Seijuuro yang bersalah karena telah melanggar beberapa peraturan. Baik itu menerima orang asing dan meninggalkan Edo tanpa seizin _shogun_ maupun terlibat perang saudara.

Telinga Daiki sangat siap mendengarkan hukuman apa yang nantinya dijatuhkan kepada Seijuuro. Penahanan terhadap Seijuuro dan perintah untuk melakukan ritual bunuh diri. Tidak ada hal yang dapat membahagiakan Daiki selain tewasnya Akashi Seijuuro dan musnahnya klan penuh takhayul itu.

Dan, saat ini adalah waktu untuk mengawali semua rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan. "Ryota, kirim seorang pembawa pesan ke Akaoka. Kita akan menyatakan perang kepada mereka. Setelah itu siapkan semua pasukan yang kita punya!" perintah Daiki. "Pastikan juga Rahib Junpei bersedia bergabung dengan kita."

"Siap, Lord Daikicchi~!" Ryota membungkuk hormat dengan cepat sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ryota adalah asisten baru Daiki. Ryota berasal dari keluarga bangsawan kelas menengah Kise dan menjadi salah satu pasukan _shogun_. Samurai cantik itu menggantikan Sakurai Ryo yang diam-diam mengkhianati Daiki.

Jika mengingat lagi nama asisten lamanya, Daiki ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua tindakan Ryo memang tidak bervariasi dan mudah ditebak, Daiki bahkan tidak mengalami kesulitan apa pun saat mencari keberadaan jamur peminta maaf tersebut. Lucunya lagi, Ryo mengumpulkan semua petani yang menentang Daiki dalam satu pasukan yang mendukung Lord Seijuuro. Tentu saja, Daiki tidak segan-segan mengeksekusi Ryo beserta pasukan petaninya ditempat.

Hanya tinggal satu orang lagi pengkhianat yang belum Daiki tuntaskan. Yaitu Kuroko Tetsuna. Wanita itu terlalu menghayati perannya sebagai kekasih Seijuuro hingga lupa tugasnya. Fakta mengenai Tetsuna yang lebih memilih mengkhianati Daiki dibanding Seijuuro membuat Daiki sakit kepala. Satu-satunya cara tercepat untuk membunuh Seijuuro sudah tidak bisa digunakan.

Pengkhianatan Tetsuna membuat daftar orang-orang yang ingin Daiki habisi bertambah panjang. Dia akan mengurus Tetsuna setelah urusannya dengan Seijuuro telah selesai.

* * *

Kegagalan Kazunari tidak mengejutkan Junpei. Dia berharap juniornya itu mampu mengatasi Teppei. Dia memang berharap, namun tak yakin itu bisa terjadi. Teppei memang sangat kuat. Butuh keterampilan serta jumlah pasukan ekstra untuk mengalahkannya. Yang mengejutkan Junpei adalah adanya ninja di pihak Seijuuro. Setahunya, tak ada klan ninja mana pun yang menjadi pengikut panji panah dan burung gereja milik klan Akashi.

Apakah mungkin ninja kiriman klan Aomine yang melakukannya? Ya, bisa jadi. Karena Junpei tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuna dikirim oleh Daiki untuk memata-matai Seijuuro dan membunuhnya bila ada kesempatan. Tapi, kenapa wanita itu malah membantu Seijuuro untuk melewati pegunungan?

Kemungkinan terbesar yang Junpei kira adalah Daiki yang memerintahkan Tetsuna dan menjalankan rencananya dengan semulus yang dia bisa. Mungkin selama ini Daiki telah berencana menghancurkan klan Akashi dengan membantai habis siapa pun yang pernah menjadi pengikutnya. Termasuk Junpei dan Kazunari yang memihak Daiki. Mungkin juga Daiki tidak pernah menerima benar-benar persekutuan mereka. Kazunari bisa saja mati karena perangkap Daik di pegunungan. Namun, semua itu sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Junpei harus mendapatkan kejelasan dengan cepat atau tindakannya tidak akan memberikan hasil yang sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Junpei juga harus mengambil tindakan secepat mungkin. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat Teppei akan mencarinya. Jika itu terjadi, maka Junpei tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari dirinya.

Dan, dia telah menghabiskan hampir enam bulan waktu berharganya hanya untuk menunggu keputusan dari Daiki di kuil Mushindo. Junpei merasa beruntung dirinya pernah mengambil sumpah suci di Mushindo. Dia bisa pulang kapan saja ke kuil dan menemukan kembali ketenangannya di sana.

Setelah penantiannya di Mushindo memasuki bulan ke-enam, Junpei baru menerima perintah dari Daiki. Seorang pengirim pesan mendatanginya tadi pagi. Memberitahukan bahwa Daiki memberikan perintah kepada Junpei untuk menyiapkan pasukan. Katanya, perang akan segera dimulai.

Junpei selama ini sudah menyiapkan pasukannya. Namun, hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Sepulangnya dari pegunungan, pasukannya tersisa sekitar 75 orang. Sedangkan sekarang hanya tersisa enam puluh. Jumlah yang sangat mengecewakan. Junpei sendiri bahkan yakin bahwa dia akan tamat di tangan prajurit klan Akashi.

Junpei duduk di hadapan pasukannya, siap untuk memberitahu keputusannya. Junpei berkata, "Dalam waktu dekat aku akan bertemu dengan Lord Seijuuro di pertempuran. Kalian kulepaskan dari sumpah setia kalian padaku. Kusarankan kalian segera meminta maaf dan bergabung kembali dengan prajurit Awan Burung Gereja atau carilah junjungan lain."

Junpei sudah menentukan pilihannya. Junpei menolak untuk menyiapkan pasukannya. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa mereka untuk bertarung melawan Lord Seijuuro. Junpei memilih untuk bertarung sendiri. Dia akan melawan kavaleri Akaoka sendiri dan menantang Teppei.

"Kata-kata kosong!" seorang samurai dari baris keempat menukas perkataan Junpei. "Dilepaskan dari sumpah setia tidak akan melepas kami dari konsekuensi tindakan kami. Jika kami kembali kepada Lord Seijuuro, yang ada kami akan dieksekusi sebagai penjahat dan junjungan mana yang menerima pengkhianat seperti kami. Lord Daiki? Tidak mungkin!"

"Diam," kata samurai lain di sampingnya. "Kautahu risikonya. Terimalah nasibmu dengan jantan."

"Terima saja nasib bodohmu sendiri!" teriak samurai yang marah itu. Pedangnya terhunus tiba-tiba, menebas kepala samurai yang mengingatkannya. Dia lalu menembus tiga lapis barisan yang memisahkan antara dirinya dengan Junpei.

Junpei tidak berdiri dan menghunus pedangnya. Samurai itu hampir tiba di depannya ketika salah seorang samurai dari barisan paling depan menebas tubuh samurai yang marah tadi. "Ampuni dia, Kapten. Keluarganya gagal lari dari Akaoka dan tewas dibantai. Anda tahu sendirikan bagaimana nasib keluarga para pengkhianat."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia tidak perlu diampuni," ucap Junpei. "Aku akan meninggalkan dua pedangku di sini dan pergi ke ruang meditasi selama sejam. Lalu, aku akan kembali. Kuberikan kesempatan kepada kalian yang ingin bebas sekarang dan sisanya akan kuanggap bersedia menemaniku dalam pertempuran. Aku tidak memaksa kalian semua untuk ikut, semua terserah kepada kalian."

Ketika Junpei kembali dari ruang meditasi, dia masih mendapati semua anggota pasukannya berada di tempatnya masing-masing seperti saat dia meninggalkan mereka. Kecuali kedua mayat yang Junpei tidak tahu keberadaannya. Junpei mempunyai 58 orang untuk bertempur.

"Kami memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti anda," seorang samurai dari barisan pertama maju ke depan dan berlutut di depan Junpei. "Kami akan terus mengikuti perintah anda, meski harus mati di pertempuran."

Junpei mengenali siapa samurai yang maju itu. Dia salah satu dari dua teman Kouki, Hiroshi namanya.

Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Junpei membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada pengikut setianya. "Aku tidak punya kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku kepada kalian."

Para samurai yang ditakdirkan mati itu balas membungkuk.

Junpei bangkit, begitu pula dengan para pasukannya. "Kamilah yang seharusnya berterima kasih," kata Hiroshi. "Setidaknya kami memiliki pemimpin yang sangat baik seperti anda."

* * *

"Rahib Junpei menolak untuk bergabung dengan anda, Tuanku. Tetapi, beliau mengatakan dia akan menghadapi pasukan Lord Seijuuro sendiri tanpa bantuan anda." kata si pembawa pesan. Posisinya berlutut di depan pintu, berada di luar ruangan karena tidak Daiki persilahkan masuk. "Sepuluh hari lagi beliau akan pergi dari kuil, saat fajar."

"Sayang sekali. Rahib Junpei ternyata lebih memilih bunuh diri dibanding bersekutu dengan kita," cemooh Ryota pelan. "Ternyata dia sangat pasrah dengan takdir." Lalu, Ryota terkekeh. Dia menertawakan keputusan Hyuuga Junpei yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

Daiki menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Daiki mengerti dengan tindakan Junpei. Junpei tahu kematian sudah menjadi nasibnya tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi pada Seijuuro. Jadi, dia memilih mati dengan usaha dan cara miliknya sendiri. Pria itu sudah tidak peduli dengan hasil serangannya lagi. Karena semua itu sudah tidak relevan lagi. Lagi pula, Daiki tahu kalau tujuan terakhir Junpei bukanlah menggulingkan Seijuuro.

Tujuan Junpei hanyalah satu, yaitu mengalahkan temannya yang sangat dia segani. Dalam perang ini Junpei hanya mengincar kepala Kiyoshi Teppei.

Daiki berkata, "Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku kepada Junpei karena sudah pernah membantuku untuk melawan Lord Seijuuro. Katakan kalau aku berdoa kepada para dewa demi kesuksesannya."

"Ya, Tuan," balas si pembawa pesan itu. Daiki bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh setelah kalimat itu dikatakan.

Daiki hanya tinggal menunggu pasukan Seijuuro datang menemui pasukannya. Daiki sangat yakin mereka semua akan tamat. Junpei akan mati dipenggal Teppei dan Teppei pasti tewas karena pasukannya. Sementara Seijuuro akan tertangkap olehnya di dekat Mushindo.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, pertempuran di antara kedua klan akan dimulai.

* * *

Sementara itu di Akaoka..

"Keparat! Aomine mencari masalah lagi," dengus Seijuuro.

Kepalanya mendadak pening saat pernyataan perang Daiki sudah sampai di telinganya. Setelah berbulan-bulan membiarkan dirinya tinggal tenang di kastelnya, pria itu menyatakan perang secara tiba-tiba. Keparat memang. Tak ada salahnya Seijuuro mengumpat.

"Shintaro, cek semua senjata yang kita punya. Kita akan berperang sebentar lagi." titahnya kepada Shintaro. Samurai menjulang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum pergi. Tinggallah Seijuuro seorang diri di ruangannya. Pusing memikirkan strategi perang apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk menghadapi Daiki.

Seijuuro memejamkan matanya, berusaha menemukan tempat yang tenang dalam pikirannya. Perlahan dia mulai berkonsentrasi memikirkan cara menghadapi Daiki.

Aomine Daiki, tampangnya saja sudah mengabur dalam pikiran Seijuuro. Hanya tubuh menjulang, rambut biru tua, dan kulit gelap yang dia ingat.

Dia bertemu dengan Daiki untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya hingga saat ini adalah saat penobatan _shogun_ tiga tahun lalu. Mereka sama-sama masih muda dan belum berpengalaman. Tetapi, banyak kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa Daiki sangat terampil menggunakan pedang. Ada juga yang mendewa-dewakan kecepatan dan kekuatan Daiki. Dari itu semua, Seijuuro bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Daiki adalah lawan yang sangat kuat.

Jika dibanding dengan Seijuuro, Daiki jauh lebih kuat. Mungkin perbandingan kekuatan dan keterampilan mereka bisa diibaratkan bagaikan dasar lautan dengan puncak atmosfer. Sangat jauh perbedaannya.

Itu baru kemampuan Daiki sendiri, Seijuuro belum memikirkan kekuatan pasukannya. Katanya, prajurit klan Aomine terkenal dengan julukan _'Tiran-yang-terabaikan_ ' ̶ Seijuuro tidak mengerti apa maksud kata _'terabaikan'_ itu. Sudah jelas-jelas, mereka mendapat banyak kepercayaan dari pemerintah. Intinya, mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Memikirkan cara menghadapi Aomine?" sebuah suara menyela. Seijuuro membuka matanya dan berpaling ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup. Tetsuna.

"Ya, kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu jika seluruh istana terus membicarakan pernyataan perang dari mantan tuanku itu."

Seijuuro tersenyum kecil. Kata 'mantan tuanku' yang Tetsuna ucapkan memaksanya untuk tersenyum. Tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah ide di kepala Seijuuro. "Kaubilang mantan tuanmu, berarti kau tahu banyak tentang pasukannya, 'kan?"

Tetsuna mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu banyak."

"Seperti apa mereka?" tanya Seijuuro.

"Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah penembak jitu. Hanya sedikit yang menggunakan pedang. Daiki tidak memfokuskan serangannya kepada penggunaan pedang. Dia lebih memiih menyerang dengan menggunakan senapan. Pengguna pedang hanya berfungsi untuk menahan serangan jarak dekat." Penjelasan Tetsuna yang ini semakin membuat Seijuuro sakit kepala.

"Sungguh pasukan yang merepotkan," keluh Seijuuro.

"Tapi, aku yakin jika Kapten Teppei ikut berperang, mereka tidak akan terlalu berbahaya. Kaki mereka akan bergetar sebelum lari pontang-panting saat melihat wajah Kapten. Apalagi kalau mereka sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Kazunari beserta pasukan penembaknya kalah oleh Kapten yang hanya bersenjatakan pedang dan panah."

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu optimis, Tetsuna."

"Suamiku yang mengajariku untuk selalu optimis," Tetsuna tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

Melihat senyuman itu membuat beban Seijuuro seakan menguap dari tubuhnya. "Sepertinya aku harus menjadikanmu salah satu otak pertempuran kali ini."

* * *

"Satu, hamba sangat menentang rencana anda," kata Shintaro. "Dua, jika memang anda tidak ingin mempertimbangkan kembali rencana itu, sebaiknya anda membawa banyak pasukan. Sekitar seribu atau dua ribu orang. Tiga, hamba meminta untuk menggandeng bangsawan lain agar kekuatan pasukan kita semakin besar."

Setelah Seijuuro merasa strateginya sudah sempurna, dia memanggil orang-orang terpercayanya untuk membahas rencana perang tersebut. Tetapi, sepertinya Shintaro sangat tidak setuju dengannya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Shintaro," kata Seijuuro. "Aku sengaja hanya mengajak seratus orang samurai bersamaku, empat puluh orang tambahan akan menjadi pasukan pemanah dan enam puluh penembak dibawah perintahmu, dan Teppei yang akan menghadapi Junpei. Yang lain tetap akan tinggal di sini untuk menjaga kastel."

"Jika yang kita lawan bukan Aomine, mungkin itu akan tetap berhasil," ucap Teppei. "Pasukan miliknya jauh lebih banyak dan dia mendapatkan banyak bantuan dari beberapa bangsawan yang memusuhi anda. Shintaro benar. Anda sebaiknya membawa banyak pasukan."

Sama saja. Seijuuro berpaling pada Kotaro. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hamba tidak tahu dan tidak berani memutuskan apa-apa. Jika memang pasukan Aomine itu kuat, maka hamba setuju dengan Kapten Shintaro. Anda harus membawa banyak pasukan. Setidaknya seribu orang, jika anda tidak mau lebih dari itu."

Seijuuro menggeleng. "Kalau begitu perang ini akan menjadi sangat besar dan mengundang banyak perhatian."

"Baiklah, kita akan bagi mereka menjadi lebih banyak. Anda bisa memakai strategi anda. Kita hanya perlu sembunyikan pasukan lainnya di suatu markas selagi satu pasukan berperang. Jika jumlah mereka berkurang drastis, regu yang lain bisa berangkat menggantikan mereka. Kita akan menggunakan Kuil Mushindo sebagai markas," usul Shintaro, memberi pertimbangan.

"Kita memang akan berhenti di kuil. Tetsuna dan Satsuki akan tinggal di sana, mengurusi perbekalan dan pengobatan, juga membahas strategi," kata Seijuuro. Semuanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Seijuuro.

"Tuanku, apa anda berniat mengikut sertakan wanita dalam perang?" tanya Shintaro.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu hamba harus menambahkan saran keempat," ucap Shintaro. "Empat, hamba sangat tidak setuju jika Lady Tetsuna dan Nona Satsuki ikut."

Seijuuro menghela napas. Dari dulu berdebat dengan Shintaro memang melelahkan. "Ya ampun, mereka hanya akan tinggal di Mushindo untuk mengatur makanan dan obat-obatan. Kuingatkan sekali lagi, Tetsuna juga bagus dalam mengatur strategi. Ditambah lagi dia tahu lumayan banyak tentang kekuatan klan Aomine. Ah, jangan lupakan profesi lainnya."

"Ancaman paling berbahaya belum berlalu meski kita berhasil membuat mereka gagal membunuh anda enam bulan yang lalu," kata Shintaro. "Justru ancaman yang sekarang jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding sebelumnya."

"Tidak perlu memperturutkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih saat ini," bantah Seijuuro. "Ketika bahaya itu datang, kita hanya perlu menghadapinya. Lagi pula, jika kita membawa banyak pasukan dan tidak mengikutsertakan dua wanita tersebut, belum tentu kita akan menang. Itu juga belum menjamin apakah kita lolos dari sanksi dan hukuman dari _shogun_. Oleh karena itu, tidak usah berlebihan. Kita akan tetap membawa hanya tiga "

Shintaro tidak dapat mengelak. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak akan menang melawan Seijuuro. Maka, Shintaro membungkuk. "Hamba mendengar dan patuh, Tuanku."

"Terima kasih, Shintaro. Tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu."

"Lord Seijuuro," sela Kotaro. "Mata-mata kita melaporkan Rahib Junpei ada di Mushindo. Apakah anda masih ingin menggunakan kuil Mushindo sebagai markas saat perang nanti?"

"Mushindo akan bersih, sebelum Lord Seijuuro sampai di sana," kata Teppei. "Hamba akan berangkat duluan dan menyerbu dari belakang."

* * *

Matahari bahkan belum terbit ketika mereka berangkat ke medan pertempuran.

Seijuuro memandang ke orang-orang yang berkuda bersamanya. Tidak ada emosi apa pun yang dapat Seijuuro tangkap. Sungguh, pengendalian diri mereka semakin membaik. Tetapi, jika Seijuuro perhatikan lebih baik, ada sedikit kekhawatiran dan ketakutan dalam mata mereka.

Kotaro dan Kouki berkuda di depannya, tepatnya di bagian kanan dan kiri. "Kotaro," panggil Seijuuro. "Di mana Reo dan Eikichi? Bukannya kalian satu divisi dengan Reo yang menjadi Letnan?"

"Letnan Reo sudah tidak bisa ikut berperang. Cedera kaki dan tulang rusuknya membuat dia menetap di kastel. Sedangkan Eikichi ada di pasukan lain, dia berada di belakang pasukan kita, Tuanku," jawab Kotaro.

"A-anu, Lord Seijuuro," Kouki tergagap. Seijuuro tidak tahu apakah itu karena takut mati atau memang Kouki sudah seperti itu dari dulu. "Tuanku, sebentar lagi kita akan melewati Mié Pass."

"Apa di sana berbahaya, Kouki?"

Kouki berkata, "Ya, Tuanku. Rahib Junpei memimpin hamba selama beberapa tahun. Rahib Junpei pernah berkata bahwa Mié Pass adalah arena tempur favoritnya. Di sana dia bisa menyerang dengan kecepatan penuh dari kedua sisi lembah."

"Begitu ya," ucap Seijuuro. "Kalau seperti itu, Kotaro tolong bilang kepada Tetsuna dan Satsuki untuk mundur ke belakang."

"Ya, Tuan," kata Kotaro, "Berapa banyak orang yang harus ditugaskan untuk menjaga mereka?"

"Tak seorang pun. Jika Junpei memang akan menyerangku, dia tidak akan repot-repot menyakiti para wanita. Incarannya hanya kepala ku."

"Baik, Tuanku."

Seijuuro berpaling kepada Shintaro yang berada di sampingnya. "Tumben kau tidak bicara apa-apa."

"Instruksi anda sudah tepat, Tuanku, dan jelas. Tak perlu ada yang ditambahkan." Shintaro tenang. Apa yang akan terjadi, terjadilah. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia hidup atau mati di peperangan ini. Tetapi, dia tahu dia akan bertindak sebagaimana pantasnya seorang prajurit bertingkah. Itu saja cukup. "Apakah sudah saatnya regu pemanah dan penembak menyerang sekarang?"

"Jangan dulu, tunggu, Junpei akan menyerang beberapa saat lagi. Kita tunggu dia menyerang dan kejutkan dia dengan hujan senjata." kata Seijuuro.

Tetsuna tidak menyukai perintah yang diberikan kepadanya, tetapi dia tetap patuh. Jadi, dia berkuda di antara pasukan utama dan pasukan yang berada di belakang. Dia memang memakai kimono untuk pria, dan memakai hakama, tetapi tidak ada gunanya di dalam pertempuran. Yang membuatnya tidak berguna adalah perintah dari Seijuuro yang melarangnya untuk ikut bertempur.

Tetsuna duduk di atas pelana kuda betina jinak yang larinya sangat lambat, tanpa senjata apa pun kecuali tangannya. Seijuuro beralasan bahwa Tetsuna tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatannya atau dia akan pingsan karena kurang stamina.

"Lady Tetsuna," kata Satsuki.

Tetsuna menghela napas. Satsuki juga membuatnya jengkel sekarang. Panggilan 'Lady' itu sangat mengganggunya. "Ya?"

"Jika anda memerlukannya, di kantong pelana saya sebelah kiri ada beberapa senjata. Ada pisau lempar dan pedang pendek."

"Lord Seijuuro melarangku untuk membawa senjata."

"Anda tidak membawa senjata, saya yang membawanya."

Tetsuna menolak dengan sopan. "Tidak terima kasih. Tolong panggil saja seperti biasanya. Ah, mari kita berdoa semoga senjata-senjata itu tidak diperlukan. Supaya para prajurit ini tidak merasa mereka tidak berguna karena aku ikut menyerang."

* * *

"Teppei tidak ada bersama mereka," kata seorang mata-mata.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Junpei. "Dia berputar untuk menyergap kita saat kita menyiapkan jebakan yang dia kira kita siapkan."

Junpei tertawa, dan para anak buahnya tertawa bersamanya. Seperti orang yang sudah mati, mereka merasa sedikit gamang menemui diri mereka masih di dunia, dan sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Salah satu samurai mengambil senapan dari sarungnya dan memandanginya seakan-akan belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, lalu membuangnya ke tanah. Satu per satu senapan yang dibawa mereka jatuh sehingga semuanya tergeletak di tanah.

Junpei berpaling ke lima baris pasukan kavaleri di belakangnya. Mereka beralih untuk menggunakan semua bentuk senjata tradisional samurai. Junpei menarik napasnya, mempersiapkan diri. "Kalian siap?"

Seorang anak buah Junpei mengangkat tombaknya dan berteriak sekuat paru-parunya, " _Banzai!_ " Teriakan itu langsung disambut seluruh pasukan. Samurai yang baru saja tertawa tadi, kini semuanya memasang wajah siap tempur dan meneriakkan kata yang sama dalam satu suara.

" _Banzai!_ "

" _Banzai!_ "

" _Banzai!_ "

Itu adalah cara kuno untuk mengatakan 'sepuluh ribu tahun'. Arti sebenarnya sangat sulit dijelaskan. Tetapi, _banzai_ adalah ekspresi ketulusan paling dalam dan komitmen paling dalam. Mereka seakan-akan ingin menukarkan sepuluh ribu tahun untuk satu momen yang mereka jalani sekarang.

Karena inilah yang dia nanti sedari tadi, Junpei menghunuskan pedangnya dan memacu kudanya ke depan.

Ketika mereka memasuki Mié Pass, anak buah Junpei tidak menemui serangan balik, tidak seperti yang mereka kira, tetapi mereka malah disambut serentetan tembakan senapan maupun bidikan busur dari balik pepohonan. Seperempat dari mereka terjatuh, sebagian besar karena kuda mereka tertembak. Mengikuti pemimpinnya, sisa pasukan Junpei berbalik dan menyerang ke atas bukit menuju barisan pepohonan.

Dua rangkaian tembakan kembali memorak-porandakan barisan mereka. Setelah itu, pasukan Seijuuro menyerang dengan kuda mereka, keluar dari pepohonan.

Junpei langsung mengarahkan kudanya ke Seijuuro. Dia menebas orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Orang ketiga adalah Yasuhiro, samurai yang sempat dia latih, dan terbukti salah satu yang terbaik. Yasuhiro mengelak pedang Junpei yang ditujukan kepadanya dan mengarahkannya ke kuda Junpei. Junpei menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam _wakizashi_ ke arah perut Yasuhiro.

Tubuh Yasuhiro terjatuh dari pelananya. Junpei mengambil alih kuda milik Yasuhiro sebagai ganti kudanya yang terluka. "Rahib Kepala! Sebaiknya kita mundur dulu!" Junpei rasa itu benar. Dia mengubah arah kudanya.

Tidak lucu jika dia harus mati di sini karena hujan peluru dan panah. Itu memalukan. Yang dia incar adalah berduel dengan salah satu diantara orang penting dalam pertempuran ini. Seijuuro, Teppei atau Shintaro.

* * *

Ketika mendengar teriakan pengikut Junpei, Teppei tahu dia telah membuat kesalahan. Tidak ada orang yang menunggu untuk menyergap. Dia memacu kudanya ke puncak bukit tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat serangan Junpei. Saat dia kembali turun, semuanya sudah selesai.

Shintaro berkata, "Kita hanya kehilangan enam orang. Junpei langsung menuju ke arah tembakan kita."

"Serangan itu tadi persis seperti serangan di Nagashino," kata Seijuuro. "Dia menggunakan taktik yang gagal tiga ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Mungkin memang itu tujuannya. Bunuh diri," ucap Teppei. Dia turun dari kudanya dan mulai mencari di antara mayat-mayat musuh.

"Kalau kau mencari mayat Junpei, dia tidak ada di antara mereka," ucap Shintaro. "Setelah kami semua menembak, dia membawa lari kuda milik Yasuhiro dan pergi bersama pengikutnya. Semacam melarikan diri."

"Dan kau membiarkannya?"

"Aku tidak hanya berdiri diam saja," kata Shintaro. "Aku membidik sekaligus memberi perintah. Aku kira kau yang akan menghabisinya nanti."

"Terima kasih sudah menyisakan Junpei kepadaku," katanya. Dia melompat ke atas kudanya, Teppei berpaling pada Seijuuro, "Bila hamba tidak kembali, ituberarti hamba sudah mati atau ada masalah yang sangat penting."

Teppei memacu kudanya ke arah Mushindo. Seijuuro pikir dia tidak perlu melarang Teppei untuk bertindak tanpa perintah. Dia yakin Teppei akan bisa dengan cepat menemukan Junpei dan masalah di antara mereka berdua selesai.

* * *

Seijuuro memutuskan untuk pergi ke Mushindo. Teppei belum kembali. Seijuuro tidak tahu apakah urusannya dengan Junpei sudah selesai atau belum. Seijuuro juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan anak buah Daiki atau Daiki.

Seijuuro menggerakkan kudanya ke dekat dinding Mushindo. Teppei tidak ada di sana, begitu juga Junpei. Kuil kosong. Seijuuro bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Di mana Junpei meletakkan pasukannya?

Shintaro berkata, "Tuanku, mohon tunggu di sini hingga kami yakin tidak ada perangkap. Kuil tidak mungkin kosong seperti ini." Dia masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam Mushindo. Memastikan keadaan kuil aman untuk tuannya.

"Tetsuna," gumam Seijuuro.

Dari jauh terlihat Tetsuna beserta Satsuki yang memacu kuda mereka. Seijuuro jadi kasihan dengan kuda betina yang mereka tumpangi, harus dipacu secepat mungkin. Padahal mereka bukan kuda untuk berperang. "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Seijuuro.

Sebuah ledakan besar membuat Tetsuna tidak bisa merespon pertanyaan Seijuuro.

Ruang meditasi Kuil Mushindo hancur oleh ledakan itu, puing-puing berterbangan ke segala arah. Beberapa orang dalam pasukan mereka terkena dan langsung tewas. Sebuah balok besar mematahkan kaki kuda milik Seijuuro dan membuatnya terjatuh. Hampir pada saat yang bersamaan, terdengar tembakan senapan dari pepohonan di sekitar mereka.

Seijuuro berlari menuju Tetsuna dan menariknya dari pelana. Dia melindungi wanita itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara Satsuki meringkuk di belakang kuda miliknya. Seijuuro mendekap tubuh Tetsuna. Keadaan semakin bahaya. Di sekitar mereka, orang dan kuda berjatuhan tewas. Mayat-mayat itu menahan peluru yang terus menerus berjatuhan.

Tetsuna tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Seijuuro. Diam-diam, dia berdoa pada Buddha Amida agar melindungi mereka. Seakan-akan menjawab doanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara di pepohonan, "Tahan tembakan! Tahan tembakan!"

Tembakan langsung berhenti. Terdengar suara lain berkata, "Lord Seijuuro! Lord Daiki mengundang anda agar mendekat dan membicarakan syarat-syarat penyerahan diri anda dan pasukan anda!"

Rengkuhan Seijuuro terlepas. Tetsuna bisa melihat Seijuuro mendekat ke arah Kotaro dengan berjalan jongkok. Seijuuro mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kotaro. Kepala pengawal itu tertawa dan membungkuk kepada junjungannya. Lalu, Kotaro berteriak, "Lord Seijuuro mengundang Lord Daiki untuk mendekat dan mendiskusikan syarat-syarat penyerahan dirinya!"

Mengantisipasi terulangnya serangan, setiap orang yang masih hidup di pihak Seijuuro tiarap rapat-rapat. Tetapi, setelah beberapa saat sunyi, terdengar jawaban dari hutan. "Lord Seijuuro! Anda dikepung oleh enam ratus orang! Ada wanita di pihak anda! Lord Daiki akan menjamin keselamatan mereka jika anda mau bertemu beliau!"

Kotaro berkata, "Jelas ini tipuan."

Seijuuro menggeleng, "Mungkin tidak. Dia tidak perlu tipuan di situasi seperti sekarang. Kita tidak bisa lari. Dia hanya perlu memperketat tembakan di sekitar kita dan kita semua akan tamat."

"Tuanku," kata Kotaro, "tentunya anda tak akan menerima undangannya, bukan?"

"Aku terima. Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan sehingga dia rela menunda kesenangan untuk menghabisi kita. Tapi, aku juga akan menjebaknya. Kumpulkan mereka yang masih hidup. Kita akan berduel dengan mereka." Seijuuro berdiri.

Tetsuna bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri Seijuuro. "Kau tidak serius dengan ini, 'kan?"

Seijuuro memegang pundak Tetsuna, "Sayangnya, aku serius."

"Seijuuro," kata Tetsuna, "begitu dia berhasil menjebakmu, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup."

Seijuuro memamerkan senyum teduh miliknya. Dia menangkup pipi wanita itu, dan mengecup dahinya. "Tenang. Aku tidak akan mati di sana. Percayalah, aku sudah mendapat pertanda tentang ini." Perkataannya langsung menghentikan semua proses seperti yang diperkirakan Seijuuro. Setiap acuan ke kemampuan meramal selalu begitu.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari Shintaro dan regu penyerang jarak jauhnya. Aku juga perlu bantuanmu, Tetsuna."

"Eh?"

"Satsuki, berikan Tetsuna perlengkapannya. Kau akan menyerang barikade untuk kedua kalinya," kata Seijuuro. "Kotaro, kau ikut dengan mereka."

* * *

Teppei berkuda dengan tenang melewati Kuil Mushindo, tubuhnya rileks, wajahnya tenang. Namun, seluruh indranya waspada. Dia tahu, dia akan menemukan Junpei, dan menghadapinya. Daikilah yang merupakan masalah serius. Serangan Junpei ̶ serangan kavaleri tunggal yang berani tanpa dukungan infanteri ̶ jelas bukan bagian dari strategi Daiki. Itu artinya, ada jebakan yang menanti mereka.

Aomine Daiki tak akan melakukan serangan terbuka dan serempak. Pasukannya sangat banyak dan memiliki keahliannya masing-masing. Daiki lebih suka memerintahkan agar prajuritnya melakukan serangan mereka masing-masing terserah bagaimana pun cara mereka. Daiki hanya memberi satu tujuan, yaitu menangkan pertempuran ini.

Teppei tidak pernah suka cara seperti itu. Begitu pula Junpei. Jadi, Teppei akan menemui Junpei dan mengajaknya bicara baik-baik. Dia akan membujuk Junpei untuk kembali pada klan Akashi dan mengatakan bahwa Seijuuro tidak akan mengeksekusinya.

Kuda yang Teppei tunggangi memasuki lembah di belakang kuil, menuju pepohonan ̶ dan memasuki hutan semakin dalam.

* * *

Junpei ada di sana. Di dalam hutan. Berdiri tegak. Menunggu Teppei dan tidak ditemani oleh satu pun pengikutnya.

Dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang namun serius, Teppei yakin Junpei sudah siap untuk menghadapinya. "Kiyoshi Teppei. Salah satu samurai terhebat dalam sejarah klan Akashi. Aku merasa terhormat bisa berhadapan denganmu sekarang juga."

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Hyuuga. Aku datang hanya untuk membujukmu agar kembali kepada klan Akashi," kata Teppei. "Lord Seijuuro tidak akan membunuh kalian. Kami semua sudah memaafkan pengkhianatan kalian." Teppei turun dari kudanya.

Junpei tertawa. "Apakah klan Akashi kekurangan kekuatan melawan Aomine sampai-sampai mengajakku untuk kembali?"

"Mungkin seperti itu," kata Teppei. "Aku tidak ingin saling bunuh denganmu. Kita sudah lama menjadi teman seperjuangan. Menyerahlah untuk melawan kami dan kembalilah bergabung dengan klan Akashi."

"Omong kosong!" Junpei menghunus pedangnya. "Aku ini samurai. Aku sudah berani mengambil keputusan, maka aku harus berani bertanggung jawab atas semua tindakanku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberontak, aku harus menjalankan semua rencana pemberontakanku dengan melawan klan Akashi. Aku lebih baik berakhir menjadi mayat daripada harus bergabung kembali dengan kalian."

Junpei berlari ke depan. Sedetak jantung kemudian, Teppei bereaksi. Sedetik sebelum pedang mereka beradu, Junpei mengubah arah pedangnya menjadi menebas ke atas. Teppei, yang mengatisipasi serangan itu, menahan pedang Junpei dan mengelaknya. "Sudah kubilang, kembalilah pada klan!"

"Tidak!" Junpei menebaskan pedangnya pada paha Teppei, merobek nadi femoralnya. Teppei terjatuh. Tidak puas, Junpei juga membelah perutnya. Darah mengucur deras dari perut Teppei dan menodai pedang Junpei.

Junpei menatap Teppei untuk terakhir kalinya dan berbalik. Saat dia baru saja melangkah sedikit, Teppei menyerang dari sisi kirinya. Katana menancap di tanah sebagai tumpuannya, Teppei menebas bahu kiri Junpei dengan menggunakan wakizashinya.

Darah muncrat dari bahu Junpei yang terpotong. Matanya terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya. Junpei terlalu terlena dengan keberhasilannya membuat Teppei terluka sehingga menjadi lengah dan membiarkan lengannya tertebas. Tangannya masih menggenggam pedang, hanya saja sekarang, tangan dan lengan itu tergeletak di tanah, tidak jauh dari tubuhnya yang mematung di tempat.

Junpei tidak bisa merasakan lengannya. Junpei membatu di tempatnya. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari pedang pendek milik Teppei yang amblas ke dada kanannya.

* * *

"Penggal Teppei, pisahkan kepala dari badannya. Kemudian bawa tubuh mereka ke ruang meditasi dan ledakkan ruangan itu!" perintah Daiki.

"Ya, Tuan!"

Daiki melirik pada dua bangkai yang anak buahnya pindahkan. Ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit melihat jasad dari dua komandan klan Akashi. Kekuatan pasukan Seijuuro sedikit melemah begitu Teppei mati. Sekarang tidak ada lagi orang yang menjadi momok besar bagi para pasukannya.

Mungkin Daiki harus berterima kasih kepada mayat Junpei yang sudah membantunya. Jika Junpei tidak berduel dengan Teppei barusan, Daiki tidak yakin para pasukan penembaknya bisa melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik.

Kiyoshi Teppei yang ditakuti sudah mati. Setidaknya begitu yang Daiki tahu.

Daiki berpaling kepada komandan pasukannya, "Jika mungkin, bidik saja kuda mereka. Yang kita incar hanya Seijuuro, tidak usah buang-buang tenaga untuk membunuh prajuritnya. Katakan kepada si cebol merah itu aku mengundangnya untuk membicarakan syarat-syarat penyerahan dirinya."

"Ya, Tuan." Ajudan Daiki berbalik untuk melaksanakan perintah.

"Tunggu," tahan Daiki. "Beritahu Kise untuk siap-siap menuju kemari. Dia akan menjadi utusan _shogun_ yang menangkap Akashi."

* * *

Perkemahan Daiki tidak begitu jauh dari Mushindo.

Seijuuro pergi sendiri untuk menemui Daiki. Menerima tawarannya. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya ingin menyerahkan diri. Dia sudah berkoordinasi dengan Shintaro dan Tetsuna. Dia menggunakan dirinya sebagai umpan dan mengulur waktu Daiki. Sementara Shintaro akan memanah satu-persatu penembak yang berada di sekitar perkemahan dan Tetsuna yang akan mengatasi yang berpedang.

Daiki keluar dari tenda yang paling besar dan menyambut kedatangan Seijuuro. "Sudah siap menerima kekalahanmu?" tanyanya merendahkan.

"Tidak, aku hanya datang untuk meminta mayat Teppei."

"Aku terkesan," kata Daiki. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau samurai andalanmu itu sudah mati?"

"Pertanda," jawab Seijuuro.

Wajah Daiki berubah masam begitu Seijuuro mengatakan pertanda. Seijuuro sengaja menjawab begitu. Karena dia tahu kalau Daiki sangat tidak menyukai sesuatu yang mengacu pada kemampuan luar biasa garis keturunan klan Akashi.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu dan ikut aku masuk ke dalam." Daiki mengeratkan rahangnya.

Seijuuro duduk bersila di dalam tenda. Daiki berada tepat di depannya. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja yang berisi sebuah kotak. Seijuuro berkata, "Kuakui, aku tidak bisa menerka apa tujuan dari pertemuan kita ini. Posisi kita sudah jelas. Para prajuritku berpendapat bahwa kau akan menahanku sekarang."

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menahanmu," kata Daiki, "dan akan kutepati janjiku. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebelum kau mati, yang seperti kita berdua tahu, itu tidak dapat dihindari, sehingga semua masalah di antara kita dan keluarga kita bisa terselesaikan hari ini."

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan kita ini orang asing. Kejelasan dan penyelesaian adalah yang dicari oleh orang asing dan akhirnya itulah yang mereka dapat. Sedangkan, kita orang Jepang lebih halus." Seijuuro menyeringai kecil. "Ambiguitas adalah inti dari pemahaman kita. Karena itu, tidak akan ada yang jelas di antara kita atau pun klan kita masing-masing. Bahkan masih belum jelas siapa yang hidup dan siapa yang mati hari ini."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bermaksud menjelaskan secara permanen. Aku bukan anak-anak, bukan idiot dan bukan orang asing. Motif utamaku, dan aku tidak malu untuk mengakuinya adalah bahwa dengan melakukan ini semua aku akan mengalami kepuasan karena secara gamblang dapat menunjukkan kepalsuan kemampuan meramalmu."

Daiki mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak terpancing emosi. Dia meremat gagang pedangnya yang tidak terlihat karena tertutupi meja. Dengan begitu, dia bisa langsung menebas Seijuuro di sini jika pemuda itu semakin membuatnya jengkel.

Lain halnya dengan Seijuuro, dia merasa pembicaraan ini menguntungkan pihaknya. Semakin banyak waktu Daiki yang terulur, maka semakin banyak pasukannya berkurang. Yang akan Seijuuro lakukan beberapa saat ke depan adalah terus menanggapi pembicaraan Daiki. Dengan begitu, rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

"Kemampuan meramal itu sendiri sifatnya ambigu sehingga aku menyesal jika kemenangan yang kau harapkan itu juga tidak akan terjadi."

"Tolong, simpan saja simpatimu bagi mereka yang membutuhkan, saat kau masih bisa memberikannya," Daiki menggeser kotak yang berada di pinggir meja ke tengah-tengah mereka. "Izinkan aku menghormatimu dengan hadiah ini."

Seijuuro memicingkan matanya. Dia tidak bisa menganggap kotak itu sebagai hadiah. "Karena aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk membalasnya, aku harus menolak tawaranmu yang sangat murah hati ini."

"Penerimaan dari kau sendiri merupakan sebuah hadiah yang bernilai bagiku," kata Daiki.

Seijuuro tahu apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu, bukan karena pertanda, melainkan karena ekspresi di wajah Daiki. Dia mengambil kotak itu, melepaskan pembungkus yang menutupinya, dan membukanya. Seijuuro tidak terkejut dengan isinya.

"Sungguh hadiah yang luar biasa, Lord Daiki."

* * *

Satsuki berlari dengan susah payah mengikuti Tetsuna dari belakang. "Tetsu-chan, bisa kita istirahat sebentar saja?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Dia bersandar di sebuah pohon dan menarik napasnya pelan-pelan.

Tetsuna berbalik. Wajahnya penuh dengan bercak darah dan ekspresinya jauh lebih serius dari biasanya. "Tidak. Buang waktu sedikit saja, rencana ini akan gagal. Shintaro tidak bisa menghabisi semua penembak itu. Aku harus membantunya."

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa menghadapi penembak itu. Apalagi kita ini wanita. Kita juga sudah membunuh hampir dua puluh orang samurai."

"Berikan aku semua pisau lempar dan carilah Kotaro jika Satsuki tidak kuat lagi."

Tetsuna tidak bisa diam di tempat barang lima menit saja. Ini adalah perang. Menu utama perang akan dimulai begitu Seijuuro kembali. Oleh karena itu, dia berusaha untuk mengurangi pasukan musuh sebisa mungkin agar samurai di pihaknya tidak kewalahan.

* * *

"Argh!"

Sebuah panah menancap di dahi seorang penembak di pihak Daiki. Shintaro mengambil napas setelahnya. Dia yang melepaskan panah tersebut. Terhitung, orang yang barusan adalah korban ke tiga puluh dari bidikannya.

"Kapten, pasukan Aomine masih tersisa sekitar tiga ratus orang. Busur kita juga tinggal sedikit," lapor salah satu anak buahnya. "Kita harus menggunakan senapan."

"Jangan menyerah," kata Shintaro. "Tetap gunakan busur dan panah. Kita harus menyisakan senapan untuk saat-saat terakhir."

Sebuah peluru menembus lengannya. Anak buahnya terlihat panik. "Terus menyerang, aku tidak apa-apa!"

* * *

Daiki telah menyiapkan kepala Teppei dengan etiket yang benar secara detail. Matanya tertutup, wajahnya bersih dan aroma dupa cendana menyamarkan bau darah dan bangkai. Seijuuro tidak terkejut melihatnya. Dia sudah sering kali melihat kepala yang terpenggal, tetapi yang ini adalah bentuk penghinaan paling besar terhadap klannya.

"Terima kasih, Lord Daiki," kata Seijuuro. "Kemurah-hatian anda sangat mengejutkanku. Aku rasa kau berniat mempersembahkan ini kepada leluhurmu yang dendam kesumat terhadap klan Akashi dan antek-anteknya."

"Tidak, kepala Kiyoshi tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kepalamu. Yang akan kupersembahkan kepada leluhur ku adalah kepalamu yang merah semua."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya di mana lokasi tubuhnya? Kalau aku kembali ke Kastel Awan Burung Gereja, aku ingin melakukan upacara kremasi yang lengkap."

Daiki tertawa. Tamunya tidak bereaksi terkejut atau ketakutan. Dia menutup kotak itu dan membungkusnya lagi dengan kain sutra. "Sayangnya, tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Rahib Junpei dibaringkan di ruangan meditasi. Dengan ledakan tadi, kau bisa bilang kalau upacara kremasi sedang dilangsungkan."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas kebaikan hati anda," Seijuuro membungkuk dan siap-siap untuk pergi.

"Ya, ya. Mari kita lihat siapa yang menang."

* * *

"Kapten Kiyoshi Teppei telah tewas."

Tarikan napas terkejut di sekelilingnya memberi tahu Seijuuro bahwa anak buahnya juga punya harapan yang sama dengannya. Yaitu bahwa Teppei akan datang pada saat-saat terakhir dan secara ajaib mengocar-ngacirkan ratusan musuh yang mengepung mereka. Dari semua orang, hanya Teppei yang dapat melakukan itu.

"Apakah anda yakin, Tuanku?" tanya Kotaro. "Aomine adalah penipu. Mungkinkah kabar ini salah satu tipuannya?'

Seijuuro membungkuk ke arah kotak dan membukanya. Terdengar lagi tarikan napas tertahan ketika dia membukanya. Semuanya makin terkejut begitu melihat kepala Teppei. Kematiannya merobek semangat juang setiap samurai yang melihat kepalanya.

Satsuki tidak dapat menahan emosinya, bertanya kepada Tetsuna dengan suara tercekik karena tangis, "Haruskah setiap peperangan itu kejam? Bukankah kematian itu sendiri sudah sangat mengerikan?"

"Kematian sama sekali tidak mengerikan," kata Tetsuna. "Hanya penghinaan yang mengerikan. Jika Lord Daiki mempersembahkan kepala Kapten Teppei kepada junjungannya, itu adalah penghinnaan yang paling buruk. Kurasa itulah yang membuat sedih para samurai ini. Kegagalan berjuang dan melindungi Kapten mereka. Rasa malulah yang paling menyedihkan bagi mereka."

"Lalu Tuanku, kenapa mereka berhenti menembak?" Kotaro bertanya.

"Kepalaku," kata Seijuuro. "Untuk mendapatkannya, mereka harus menggunakan pedang."

Kouki pelan-pelan mengintip dari balik bangkai kuda di depannya. "Me-mereka da-datang! Mereka datang!"

Seijuuro memandang anak buahnya. Sudah tidak selengkap saat mereka berangkat. Bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi komandan pasukan yang dapat dia lihat. Teppei sudah tewas dan Shintaro tidak jelas nasibnya. Perang memang kejam.

Seijuuro menghunus pedangnya sendiri. Mungkin dia memang ahli waris Akashi terakhir, dan sebagai ahli waris yang terakhir, dia mungkin adalah salah satu orang yang mendapatkan pertanda yang salah. Tidak akan ada pewaris setelah dirinya, pertanda yang kedua itu salah. Hanya satu yang belum pasti, yaitu pertanda pertama. Apakah dia akan mati bunuh diri atau berakhir di sini? Jika dia berakhir bunuh diri, maka pertanda yang dia dapat benar.

Dia memandang Tetsuna dan memergoki Tetsuna juga sedang memandangnya. Senyum pecah di antara mereka berdua. Seijuuro menghela napasnya, "Siapkan diri kalian!" Semua anak buahnya langsung menghunus pedang mereka dan memasang kuda-kuda bersiap.

"Kita akan menyerang. Kita akan mengorbankan diri dalam serangan," kata Seijuuro. Memang begitulah cara yang pantas bagi seorang samurai. Dalam serangan. "Siap..."

Serentetan tembakan dari dalam dinding Mushindo mengalahkan komando Seijuuro. Setengah barisan depan samurai Aomine terjatuh. Gerakan maju mereka menjadi sangat kacau, banyak prajurit yang berlari menjauhi arena pertempuran. Disiplin yang sangat rendah, itu pendapat Seijuuro.

Rentetan tembakan kedua menyusul dan lebih banyak lagi prajurit Aomine yang gugur. Seijuuro melihat sekitar empat puluh senapan terjulur dari dinding kuil. Dia tidak yakin itu adalah pasukan Aomine yang salah bidik. Dia juga tidak terlalu yakin kalau itu adalah regu yang Shintaro pimpin.

Jadi, pasukan siapa itu? Tidak tahu. Seijuuro tidak punya waktu untuk menebak-nebak. Seijuuro sibuk menebas tubuh prajurit musuh yang berlari ke arahnya.

Terjadi kekacauan baru di barisan belakang pasukan Aomine. Tanah yang Seijuuro pijak bergetar akibat derapan puluhan kaki kuda. "Kavaleri!" teriak Kotaro. "Seseorang menyerang pasukan Aomine!"

"Bantuan datang!" Kouki berteriak histeris, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya senang.

Prajurit penunggang kuda bermunculan dari hutan. Panji-panji bergambar burung gereja dan panah berkibar di tiang-tiang yang mereka bawa. Mereka mencincang dan menginjak-injak pasukan Aomine yang kocar-kacir dan menuju Seijuuro.

"Shintaro!" Tetsuna berkata dengan suara terkejut, "kita ternyata masih punya komandan yang dapat mmebuat musuh kacau balau selain Kapten Teppei."

"Ya, aku melihat rambut sayuran segar miliknya," kata Seijuuro. "Tetapi, apakah aku bisa memercayai penglihatanku ini?"

"Tentu saja."

Shintaro turun dari kudanya dan berlutut di hadapan Seijuuro dan Tetsuna, "Hamba berhasil, Tuanku." Suaranya masih tegas dan dia masih bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Namun, semua itu tidak bisa menutupi noda merah di lengan kanannya dan darah yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Shintaro terluka.

"Kau terluka di mana saja?" tanya Seijuuro memastikan tidak ada luka lain selain yang terlihat.

"Sebuah peluru tertanam di lengan hamba dan puing bekas ledakan ruang meditasi sempat menghantam kepala hamba," jawab Shintaro. "Tapi, tenang, Tuanku. Hamba masih punya banyak tenaga untuk tetap berperang."

"Tidak usah ikut berperang lagi. Satsuki, rawat lukanya!" Seijuuro berdiri, pasti sebentar lagi Daiki akan muncul. Dia harus siap menghadapi pria itu.

"Wah, wah." Itu suara Daiki. Tepat seperti dugaan Seijuuro.

"Sungguh pasukan yang kuat." Daiki datang dengan menunggangi kuda. Kebalikan dengan pihak Seijuuro, pakaian Daiki dan ajudannya masih bersih tanpa noda darah. Daiki menatapnya dengan seringai meremehkan. "Sayangnya, harus kalah dari ku."

"Turun!" perintah Seijuuro. "Kita selesaikan perang ini dengan duel." Ujung pedang miliknya terarah pada hidung Daiki. Air mukanya serius.

"Maaf, sepertinya itu tidak dapat dilakukan- _ssu_ ," suara lain menyela, dia adalah ajudan Daiki. "Saya Kise Ryota, utusan pemerintah. Dengan ini saya menyatakan penangkapan anda atas perintah _shogun_."

Seijuuro menurunkan pedang miliknya. Dia menghembuskan napas berat. Peristiwa Sekigahara terulang kembali dengan pihaknya sebagai yang kalah. Sama seperti yang terjadi terhadap leluhurnya.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo, kami kembali dengan chapter 8.

Terima kasih buat pembaca setia fanfic ini. Baik yang terlihat maupun langsung ngacir setelah membaca. Kami hargai kalian.

Berkat kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, kami masih bisa bertahan. Kami sekarang menganggap kalau reviews, fav, atau pun follow itu cuma nangka. Yan terpenting adalah kepuasan hati karena bisa menelurkan karya yang entah bagus atau tidak.

Dengan sangat berat hati, kami menyatakan kalau chapter depan menjadi yang terakhir dari kami.

Terakhir, silakan tinggalkan jejak seikhlasnya.


End file.
